Misery Loves Company - Misery Loves Me
by yuru
Summary: "Where are your parents?" "You mean the people I thought were my parents my entire life but as it turns out they're just a random couple my real parents dumped me on so I wouldn't become Voldemort's breeding cow for the most ancient and purest of all wizarding bloodlines of all time?" "Yes, those people. Where are they?" Full summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Misery Loves Company - Misery Loves Me**_

Summary: "Where are your parents?"

"You mean the people I thought were my parents my entire life but as it turns out they're just a random couple my real parents dumped me on so I wouldn't become Voldemort's breeding cow for the most ancient and purest of all wizarding bloodlines of all time?"

"Yes, those people. Where are they?"

After the defeat of Voldemort during the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts Hermione is drifting away from Harry and Ron who seem more concerned with their girlfriends and life after the war than with keeping in touch with the third member of the Golden Trio. On top of that Hermione learns that she is actually the heiress to an ancient bloodline and all of a sudden her inner circle is comprised of Malfoys and Ackleys (OC). Her life as a Muggleborn seems to be just a dream as she's taught to be a pureblood heiress by none other than Narcissa Malfoy and she finds herself in the most peculiar of love stories, trying to differentiate between ferret-faced jerks and dark-haired charmers.

 **Author's Note: A few things to know: this is AU after the Order of the Phoenix BUT the general storyline from Book 6 is the same with a few (serious) differences: Draco did try to kill Dumbledore but the Headmaster was given enough time to convince him that he could help and so Draco switched sides. So in this story Dumbledore is still alive and well, currently still holding his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape is still alive and still holding the Defense Against the Dark Arts position (as Slughorn agreed to return as Potions Prof again). Also, Fred is alive (because I love him and am so pissed JKR killed him off for the hell of it) also, Hedwig and Dobby are alive too because I love 'em. Actually, now that I think about it, Lupin and Tonks should be alive too. Muwahahaha just waving my wand and bringing them all back to life! This is my perfect Harry Potter utopia...kind of, I won't bring back Sirius...although I miss him. Basically I completely disregarded Book 7...**

 **Anyway, this story is inspired by Pride and Prejudice which isn't truly noticeable until much later.**

 **This is my take on the PurebloodHermione theme as well as HeadGirlHermione/ HeadBoyDraco theme. Gotta love those classics!**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **My Roots Have Grown But I Don't Know Where They Are**

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

"Bien, et tu?"

"Bien, merci. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Hermione Granger smiled at the shopkeeper and ordered a pastry along with a cup of coffee. The sweet smell of the café filled her nose as she waited, her eyes fixed on a scratch on the counter. The shopkeeper sidled back breaking her out of her glazed stare and sliding her breakfast towards her. She paid and made her way onto the patio outside the café where numerous tables were set up. Choosing a seat facing the shops lining the cobblestone street, Hermione settled into her pastry.

The sunlight warmed the day and the air was crisp with the freshness of summer.

All around her wizards and witches were bustling around in Wizarding Paris.

Hermione watched as parents hustled their children along, undoubtedly keen to get their summer shopping over with before the start of a new term. Of course, unlike Hermione, these children were most likely attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hermione, herself, had already completed her shopping for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Hermione's own parents were getting in some last minute shopping of their own in Muggle Paris leaving Hermione to her own devices.

This gave Hermione ample time to reflect over the happenings of the last term of her sixth year and the first half of her summer.

And reflect she did for Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated by her best friend, Harry Potter.

The defeat of the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time wasn't what made Hermione's stomach clench or her nerves to torment her mind. It was more due to the fact that neither of Hermione's best friends, Harry or Ron Weasley, had responded much to her letters. So much so that she had stopped writing them.

It was pathetic of her, and she would never admit it aloud to anyone that she was having such petty thoughts. Voldemort had finally been defeated and all she could think about was some teenage drama.

Of course she understood that their time was being taken up with the numerous ceremonies and celebrations being thrown in their honor, especially Harry's. They were being thrown in her honor as well but Hermione had become sick of the attention by the first week of Voldemort's defeat.

She knew Harry and Ron had other things vying for their attention as well, or more accurately, other people. Even more accurately, other girls.

Harry was dating Ginny Weasley and Ron was dating Lavender Brown.

Hermione was happy for Harry and Ginny. She always knew they'd eventually find their way to each other.

Ron, on the other hand, was a surprise.

Hermione had always imagined he would end up with someone entirely different from Lavender Brown. Gossipy, girly, ditzy Lavender Brown.

Hermione crossed her arms irritably at the thought.

She had always assumed she and Ron would end up together. She was even sure the entire world was waiting for she and Ron to end up together. Hermione had been shocked when she had first admitted this to herself, that she actually wanted to be the one with Ron instead of Lavender. By now she was becoming bitter and hurt beyond compare.

Ron had started dating Lavender Brown despite the fact she, Hermione, and he, Ron, were making moves, slight, subtle and very miniscule, but moves all the same, towards each other.

Hermione had even offered to take him to the Christmas Party during their sixth year arranged by Professor Horace Slughorn. She thought things were moving along quite positively until the night Ron had been outstanding as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Everything had been wonderful until she saw Lavender Brown throw herself on Ron and start snogging him senseless.

Ron hadn't even tried to push her off.

From then on they were attached to the hips, or lips, however you wanted to look at it.

What was Hermione to do then? Harry tried to keep the peace but eventually his attentions were taken up with Ginny. He had finally gathered up enough nerves to make a move and he and Ginny had started dating almost instantaneously. This new development unsurprisingly caused Harry to forget Hermione's plight in favor of more pleasurable activities.

It was like some sort of plague had washed over the sixth years; everyone was snogging! Everyone except Hermione.

Not that she wanted to snog anyone, mind you.

She had her fair share of snogging in fourth year when Victor Krum had shown an interest in her and then again last year when Cormac McLaggen had gotten his grimy hands on her. Of course she did encourage McLaggen for a time to get Ron's attention. It worked for a little while until McLaggen decided to take it one step further and she had broken it off. And to Hermione's great chagrin Ron's full attention had gone back to Lavender.

Frankly, she didn't understand boys!

On top of all of her personal drama Draco Malfoy attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore! Bigoted, self-righteous, arrogant, spoilt, Draco Malfoy tried to off Hogwart's greatest Headmaster!

Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore was able to convince Malfoy that the Order of the Phoenix would be able to protect he and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. These events are what triggered the war to its end. With Draco's help Dumbledore was able to aid Harry in defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all.

To put it lightly, Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts was stressful. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there.

Under the pretense of a well-deserved break Hermione's parents had whisked her off to Paris despite her protests. She wanted to spend the summer with the Weasleys at The Burrow where many of the Order members met up frequently to celebrate the end of the war.

With much persuading Hermione's parents convinced Hermione she needed this break away from the Wizarding World. She needed this break to just be a teenager, not a war heroine.

Truthfully, she didn't feel like a war heroine.

She had seen too much and experienced too much to feel like a hero of anything.

So, she eventually welcomed this break and silently hoped it would help mend her sanity.

She just wanted her books and her classes and she wanted to forget!

In the back of her mind Hermione knew a deep depression was slinking its way into the forefront and she just felt too tired to do anything about it. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. She wished she had the ability to just shed her body for a little while, float in an abyss where nothing could touch her. Just soothe her mind into oblivion and feel nothing, no thoughts, no worries, no expectations, nothing.

Despite everything she had been through with the war and the fact that her best friends didn't remember her outside their own little world, Hermione knew this mood she found herself in was the result of something entirely different and entirely her own.

Hermione closed her eyes not wanting to think about it. She was trying to relax and as always her thoughts were riling her up. It was typical Hermione, trying not to think usually led to more thoughts and more thinking until her head was pounding and she just wanted to extract all of her thoughts and leave them in a pensieve locked away somewhere until she was ready to face them.

She leaned back in her chair, tying her bushy brown hair into a thick messy bun atop her head. A dull ache was beating a tempo behind her eyes and she really wished she had taken up meditation.

She blinked at the sunlight streaming through the clouds as she inhaled the scent of her coffee hoping it would soothe her frazzled nerves.

She sighed, her honey brown eyes running over the crowds of people going about their day as she willed her mind to go blank.

And just at that moment a flash of blond caught Hermione's attention and she turned in confusion.

She did not expect, of all people, to find Draco Malfoy in Paris a week before school started.

She had expected he and his family to be milking the media for all it was worth. Despite Lucius Malfoy's big role as Voldemort's follower, and the fact that his son had tried to kill Dumbledore, the Malfoy family really redeemed themselves. First with Draco's help with relaying everything he knew to Dumbledore and then father, mother, and son fighting valiantly at the last battle. They defeated a great number of Death Eaters and other dark followers. Draco even saved Ron's life at one point, knocking a Death Eater back who was about to deliver the Killing Curse on the redhead.

He became one of the many War Heroes celebrated at the numerous Ministry approved ceremonies.

Hermione wondered that perhaps he and his family needed to get away from it all too.

She watched him run his hand through his blond hair as he passed a group of well-dressed girls, giggling into their hands and sneaking glances at him. He still seemed confident and proud.

Hermione felt her mind erratically going through the memories of the war, this time centered on Malfoy.

Malfoy at a reclaimed Grimmauld Place, sitting in a dark corner alone as the house filled with Weasleys, Gryffindors, and Order members. Fighting with Ron, his snark comments flowing from his mouth as if on instinct, as if it were a self-defense mechanism. Glaring at everyone, faltering only when Mrs. Weasley turned her kind, motherly eyes on him.

It was a slow process but Malfoy started to transition into the side of "good". After his many sessions with Dumbledore and countless letters from his mother, who was safely hidden away somewhere even he didn't know, he started to let his guard down. His snark comments turned into dry jokes, usually at the expense of Ron but there was an air of good humor that even Ron's hot-headedness didn't flare up at so seriously like he used to.

He was very polite to Molly and Arthur, laughed at the twin's jokes and pranks, and he even started conversing with Harry. Those conversations started out awkward, filled with long silences, and were only filled in with one or two words from both parties but eventually both boys allowed a shaky friendship to form. There were many times when Hermione entered the common area, with the moth-eaten furniture and moldy carpet, to find Malfoy sitting with Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess with one of them or watching silently.

He never acknowledged her.

And Hermione made herself believe that it was because he had more to relate to with Harry and Ron because they were boys. There wasn't much he could talk about with her.

She never let her mind settle on the fact that he still held a prejudice about her blood. That he couldn't just let it go. That she was a Muggle-born and that was okay.

But there was always that niggling feeling in the back of her mind, when he didn't even try to tease or taunt her, never even made fun of her once, that he just couldn't bring himself to befriend a Mudblood.

And it confused her, made her think that either his hate for her had reached a peak and he never wanted to ever look at her again or she was such an unimportant nothing to him that he couldn't even be bothered to hate her or tolerate her presence. He just pretended she wasn't there and she still couldn't decipher which was worse!

As she thought more and more on it she realized there was also one other option and that was he just didn't like her as a person. This was what hurt more than she expected and so she locked it away, ignored it. Letting herself think on it just led to more depressing thoughts like maybe there was something wrong with her otherwise Harry and Ron would have sought her out more and not just for her brains. Back during those times in Grimmauld Place she couldn't let herself be affected so she just lugged her books to a vacant chair and buried her nose into it. If he never wanted to acknowledge her presence, so be it. She wasn't going to stand there and scream in his face until he looked up and realized she existed.

She had contented herself with her best friends and that had been enough for her even if they never did notice the awkward emptiness between her and Malfoy, even when they abandoned her company for their girlfriends. Even when they had stopped asking for her help so much.

Now, with the war over, her traitorous mind couldn't stop from wandering over that last option, dissecting it and analyzing it until it became almost-truth in her. It's stressful and depressing and Hermione really wished she'd taken up meditation.

Sighing deeply, she watched Draco Malfoy for a little while more until he disappeared around a corner, a shop for fashionable witches's robes blocking her view.

Then her senses sharpened when a shadow fell over her table and she looked up quickly before sighing in exasperation.

Here, standing above her table, was the reason for all her current worries and stress.

"How did you find me?"

"Easily."

Hermione watched the young man smile tenderly at her before pulling out the chair opposite her, its legs scraping against the cobblestone.

He sat down, crossing his legs in that elegant way men do and still he smiled at her.

Hermione watched him as she fought down her annoyance, "Care to elaborate?"

His light brown eyes sparkled mischievously, "Of course not."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation before taking another sip of her coffee because she didn't know what else to do.

Ladon Lamoureux was the true reason Hermione's parents insisted on taking their daughter to France right after the defeat of Voldemort.

He made her uncomfortable because Ladon Lamoureux was Hermione's older brother. Her long-lost older brother to be more precise. Or was Hermione the long-lost sister?

Either way, Hermione's entire life was turned upside down by the introduction of Ladon Lamoureux into her life.

If Hermione wasn't living in a waking dream then Ladon and Hermione's parents, her true parents, died after Hermione was born. More specifically they were murdered by Voldemort after Hermione was born.

The Lamoureux bloodline is an ancient wizarding family, older than the Malfoys, the Blacks, and most other pure-bloodlines. The Lamoureux bloodline rivaled the 'ancientness' of the Gaunts. Yes, Gaunt as in Voldemort's ancestors. Gaunt as in Slytherin's descendants.

Unlike the Gaunts, however, Hermione's Lamoureux ancestors did not practice dark magic nor revere it. They fought for the good.

Although this did come to (more than) a shock to Hermione, what shocked her more was that when Voldemort was at the height of his power he sought out Hermione's parents when word spread that her mother was pregnant again. If her mother gave birth to a girl (which she did) then he would take the newborn to cultivate her into his follower. From there he would breed the purest of all bloodlines bringing together the bloodlines of Gaunt and Lamoureux. Of course it didn't occur to him that he wasn't pure because he was a half-blood and would therein be contaminating the Lamoureux bloodline, if there ever was such a thing as 'bloodline contamination' which Hermione believed there wasn't.

When Hermione's parents learnt that they were going to have a girl they went into hiding. When Hermione was born word reached them that Voldemort was out for their blood. Fearing for their newborn daughter's life they entrusted Hermione to a Squib who was married to a Muggle. The couple were unable to have children and were both at the time employed by Hermione's true parents so they had little objection.

Being extra careful, Hermione's parents modified the Squib and his wife's memories so they believed themselves to be Hermione's true parents. The Squib had no memory of the wizarding world and his wife believed she was married to a perfectly normal non-magical person. They both became dentists in England. What could be more normal than dentistry?

When Voldemort finally found Hermione's parents they had just sent six-year-old Ladon to hide with a trusted friend of theirs in England. Voldemort killed Hermione's true parents in his anger and that was the end of the Lamoureux bloodline as far as he was concerned. He didn't give a second thought to Ladon because not soon after Voldemort tried to kill an innocent baby boy by the name of Harry Potter, thus rendering himself useless for years to come.

When Ladon got in contact with Hermione's acting parents after the defeat of Voldemort he remodified their memories, which is dangerous in itself, and restored the truth to their minds. It could have driven them mad but Ladon was a sort of prodigy with memory charms and they had come to no harm, if not a bit of shock.

If truth be told Hermione was still in a bit of shock herself, falling ever so slightly more into depression.

She was staring at Ladon over the rim of her coffee mug.

When he wouldn't break eye contact she looked away.

"Where are your parents?"

Hermione's eyes flicked back to Ladon.

"You mean the people I thought were my parents my entire life but as it turns out they're just a random couple my real parents dumped me on so I wouldn't become Voldemort's breeding cow for the most ancient and purest of all wizarding bloodlines of all time?"

Hermione noticed Ladon's smile become a little strained but refused to tamp down on the anger bubbling up inside her. Anger was good. She knew heart-wrenching agony was right below that anger and so she hung on to it for dear life.

"Yes, those people. Where are they?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Shopping. In Muggle Paris."

Ladon nodded but didn't say anything for a while.

"Mon trésor, I know it is all hard to grasp but just imagine-"

"Why do you call me that?"

Ladon's calm expression at Hermione's rude interruption only seemed to fuel her anger more.

"Because that is what you are, my treasure. My little sister."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not though! Only by blood I'm related to you, if your insane story is to be believed! But as far as I'm concerned, I am an only child!"

Ladon smile sadly.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you always have been and always will be mon trésor."

Hermione fought down an uncharacteristic growl and slammed her coffee mug onto the table, the half-full contents sloshing violently over the rim.

"I don't get it!" Hermione stated harshly.

"What don't you get?"

His patience made Hermione's eyes flash in anger again but then as if all of it were sucked out of her in an instant she slumped in her chair.

"Why me?"

Her eyes burned but she swallowed and blinked rapidly. There was no way she was going to start crying now.

Where was her anger? She couldn't possibly think of what would happen if she lost that sweet anger.

"It has nothing to do with you actually."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at his answer and she looked up quickly.

Ladon looked tired and resigned but he still managed a crooked smile.

"It has everything to do with a madman too drunk on power and too keen on destroying people's lives. How many people do you think he affected horribly and are saying the exact same things you are? Why them? Why you? Why me? When truthfully we are all just us trying to live our lives the best we can when this crazed monster threw it off course. The only thing you can do is live your life no matter what is thrown at you. You have the power to pull it back on course, you have the power to mold it into happiness or destruction. Take your pick."

He reached over and patted Hermione's hand that was clenched into a fist on the table. Then he slid his chair back and stood swiftly.

Hermione blinked rapidly, her anger ebbing away at his words.

"W-Where are you going?"

This time Ladon gave her another tender smile that warmed his honey-colored eyes that mirrored her own.

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting an old friend right about now. I'll see you back home." He winked and then he was striding off into the crowded cobblestone street.

Not too long after he disappeared around a corner and Hermione lost sight of him.

Home.

Is that what she was supposed to consider the gigantic Lamoureux Estate? It was situated in the French countryside and it was so unbelievably vast that her mind could not quite grasp that it was all hers. Hers to share with Ladon, of course, but hers nonetheless.

Ladon kept it well-attended by about thirty house-elves. Hermione was still learning all of their names. When she had first discovered that the estate she was supposed to have inherited was taken care of by enslaved house-elves she, to put it lightly, had a fit! She had insisted they were to be freed that instant. Ladon had tried to explain that she was causing them great distress at the mention of freedom and that their entire lineage was intertwined with the Lamoureux bloodline. Ignoring this Hermione kept trying to give them clothes which had caused each one of them to burst into tears and fall to their knees begging for her to forgive them! As if they had done something wrong! Confused and taken aback Hermione had ceased her attempts at freeing the Lamoureax house-elves, just so they would stop being so distraught. She had also noticed Ladon never mistreated them so she had grudgingly left them alone. Instead, she contented herself with giving them proper 'attire'. She bought them fancy silk pillowcases and embroidered towels to wear instead of the old rags they had been wearing before. Their happiness and exuberation had settled her guilt, atleast for now. Until she was able to find a way to free them without causing emotional breakdowns.

Despite her passion for freeing the house-elves Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread her lips at the memory of their gratefulness to her.

That smile soon faded as the thought of her brother flitted across her mind again.

Sighing, Hermione slid back her chair before heading back to Muggle Paris to find her parents, guardians, whatever they were. But Hermione knew that no matter what title they held in her life, they were hers. If nothing else they were still hers.

 **There it is, the first chapter to my new story. I do love my OC's and there will be a few more of them next chapter. The Pride and Prejudice theme will be hinted at next chapter as well.**

 **Chapter title comes from The Head and the Heart "Cats and Dogs"**

Please leave a review letting me know how you like it so far.

Thanks for reading! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support for the first chapter! I hope this second one holds up to any expectations! I had fun writing Hermione and Draco's interactions with each other. They are so cute!**

 **There are a lot more introductions of OCs (original characters) in this chapter and there will be more next chapter as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me!

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **We're Living in a Land That Went Astray From History**

Hermione sighed contentedly as she settled deeper into the plush armchair. She was positioned near the bay windows that overlooked the expansive lawn surrounding the Lamoureux Estate library.

Unsurprisingly, the majority of her time was spent in the extensive library situated on the second floor of the Roccoco styled mansion. The library itself was absolutely breathtaking but it lacked in comparison to the magnificence of the mansion as a whole and that was saying something. The entrance hall alone was enough to take one's breath away. It was covered in intricate designs painted in gold and covered with polished marble floors. Nearly every room, including the library, had highly detailed painted ceilings of beautiful men and women entranced in a vivid environment of forests or clouds. They shared these environments with beautiful magical creatures that even Hermione couldn't name by heart and like any magical painting they all moved gently creating a surreal experience as one watched.

Hermione observed the multi-leveled library over the top of the large leather-bound book propped on her lap. There were three levels in the library with spiral stairs connecting them. The walls were covered completely with so many books she wasn't sure there were enough days in her life to read them all. When she had first entered it with Ladon and her parents it had brought tears to her eyes.

Reminiscing, with her eyes glazed over, she was startled when the heavy doors to the library scraped open.

Her eyes focused on Ladon walking around the heavy-set desk in the middle of the ground floor of the library. He smiled when he noticed her looking and he swiftly sat down on the opposite armchair, crossing his legs in his usual way.

"What are you reading?"

Hermione observed him cautiously before answering, "The history of the Lamoureux family."

Ladon's smile widened knowingly, "Of course you are."

As expected, he found humor in her answer.

Hermione resisted the urge to huff at him. He had learned quickly of her love of knowledge and her knack for perfecting anything from spells to facts in a book.

"What can I do for you?"

Her sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Ladon but to her annoyance it only amused him more.

He leaned back comfortably as he looked out the tall bay windows surrounding the chairs. The land around the estate consisted of hundreds of acres of thick forests and beautiful fields of flowers and they could be seen in the distance from the view of the library.

Ladon seemed to be admiring the view but Hermione could sense that his mind was elsewhere.

She opened her mouth to break him out of his reverie when he answered.

"You know that I've been planning that ball in your honor?"

She frowned deeply, her book thumping down flat against her thighs.

"Yes. Despite the fact that I've told you over and over that I don't need nor want one! I don't see the point of it."

Ladon's eyes returned to her.

"It's necessary for the people who helped our family through our difficult times to be made aware of their efforts. To see you finally home will have made it all worth it to them." His answer was almost mechanical, having responded with the same answer numerous times before. "Besides, it never hurts to have a few family friends over to share a good time."

"But what efforts did they go through? As far as I'm concerned there were only two people who helped me and they are well-aware of my gratitude!"

"Hermione, you do not understand that many people helped hide the knowledge of our parents' decision to hide you away with the Grangers. Not to mention the Ackleys' sacrifice for hiding me away and raising me."

"Then have the ball in your honor, not mine!"

Hermione stubbornly crossed her arms and glared at Ladon.

Ladon smiled patiently, almost as if pacifying a child which rattled her nerves until she felt her dormant anger rearing in the back of her mind.

"How about in our honor? The Lamoureux family honor? I think that should suffice."

Nodding his head and without waiting for her approval he stood and headed for the heavy wooden doors.

Just as he reached the desk he turned halfway and as if in after-thought said, "I almost forgot to tell you; your dress for the gala arrived this morning. It was brought to your room. I hope you like it."

And just like that he was gone, leaving Hermione on the brink of spluttering at the audacity of him.

The ball or gala or whatever it was supposed to be called was to take place three days prior to the day she was supposed to be on King's Cross Station on the first of September at eleven sharp.

She spent the week reading her new school books and exploring the grounds. Growing tired of Ladon always seeking her out in the library she quickly discovered many new hiding places, many in the forest. Besides serving as a refuge away from Ladon it also took her mind off of the more frequent absences of her parents.

She usually brought a nice, thick book with her when she ventured into the forest to one of her most favorite of her favorite places. It was a clearing not too far into the trees but even if it had been, it would have been well worth the walk. There was a small pond with clear water trickling over rocks creating the perfect ambiance. More importantly there was a particularly thick tree trunk that had the perfect indent in it. Combined with the strategic positioning of moss-covered roots and you had a blissfully comfortable natural seat that made her think it was made for reading in.

This is where Hermione found herself the morning of the gala. The mansion was bustling in excitement as the house-elves prepared the impressive ballroom where it would take place and she couldn't stand it. It reminded her of the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. The media always hustling after her for pictures and owls constantly arriving with invitations to celebrations and ceremonies thrown and not thrown by the Ministry. It threw her life into an uproar and this gala had her feeling the same way but most of all it made her think of her parents and the fact that their presence was now almost non-existent.

Before, she could always depend on them to return some feeling of normalcy to her life but now they were mostly gone and she felt like she was floating in an alternate reality, her life thrown into chaos, risking her mind to be driven to insanity.

As her anger ebbed away, grief and loneliness threatened to overtake her. Threatened to rip her mind asunder and bring out all of her insecurities and fears.

She didn't dare let herself think of what their absence meant. If she did she feared it would break her mind and like a dam cracking to give way to water, her emotions would consume her. She didn't think she had enough mental strength left to save herself from that. So, she blocked it from her mind, focusing instead on her books and the fantasy worlds they conjured for her.

It was when her attention was completely taken in by the book settled in her lap that a loud crack shocked her out of the story she was immersed in.

She looked up to see a timid house-elf with bulbous green eyes staring at her. It was a female and it was wearing a yellow satin pillowcase with small embroidered red flowers along the hem. She wore it like a toga in the usual house-elf fashion.

Hermione smiled kindly at the house-elf scuffing her toes.

"Hello. What was your name again?"

At her question the elf looked up so fast Hermione feared it would crick her neck.

"M-My name is Twinkle Missus!" she gushed, stumbling a bit forward in her enthusiasm.

"Oh right, Twinkle. I remember you."

At this Twinkle's bulbous eyes widened almost impossibly and a look of the utmost admiration and awe crossed her features.

"Missus is too noble and kind to have remembered such an insignificant one such as Twinkle. Twinkle is the luckiest house-elf in the world to have Missus for her Missus."

By then Twinkle was on the ground groveling at Hermione's feet.

Used to this by now Hermione watched with uncomfortable amusement. When Twinkle looked on the verge of grateful tears she felt it time to intervene.

"Twinkle, did you have something to tell me?" she kindly asked but Twinkle burst into tears nonetheless.

Hermione's smile faltered but she waited patiently.

"Oh Missus is so smart and she knows Twinkle so well! Never could Twinkle have asked for a better Missus." wailed Twinkle.

"Thank you Twinkle but please stop crying and tell me your news."

Twinkle's tears stoppered as if a tap was turned off and her blubbering ceased at the demand from one of the Lamoureux bloodline. Although it was said in a kind tone Twinkle took it as direct order, despite the fact that the compulsion to obey was solely reserved for her true master, Ladon.

"Yes Missus! Master would like you to return to the mansion to prepare for the ball!" Twinkle squeaked.

Hermione resisted the urge to growl and instead smiled and pleasantly thanked Twinkle. At Hermione's obvious gratitude Twinkle looked like she was ready to burst into tears again but Hermione convinced her to return to the mansion before it could happen. With another resounding crack Twinkle was gone.

Once she was alone Hermione huffed in annoyance. Why did Ladon need her to get ready so early? It was now nearing noon and the gala wasn't supposed to start until four o'clock.

Letting her suppressed growl out, she stood and hefted the large book into her arms.

Idly dusting dead leaves and dirt off her behind she slowly made her way back to the mansion.

A half an hour later Hermione was freshly showered in a fluffy bathrobe, with her wet hair tied in a towel turban staring down with disdain at the dress Ladon had bought for her.

It wasn't an ugly or unsuitable dress. It was actually quite pretty. It was a periwinkle blue that reminded her of her Yule Ball dress. She hadn't tried it on yet but that was part of the reason for her disdain. If she put this dress on it would be as if she actually approved of this gala!

She felt her stubbornness take hold of her and she glared down at the dress almost entertaining the idea of locking herself in her room and not attending the gala at all.

A smile was slowly working its way onto her face at the thought of just not showing up when she heard a distant knock on her sitting room doors and then she heard Ladon's muffled voice.

Clenching her jaw she turned away from the dress spread out on her four-poster bed and pulled open her bedroom door to enter her sitting room.

"What?" Hermione yelled through the sitting room doors.

"I asked if you wanted me to send someone to help you get ready?"

Hermione glared through the door at Ladon's pleasantly voiced question.

"And why would I need any help getting ready? Do you think I am incapable of dressing myself for some uppity pureblood gala? Are you afraid I'll show up with poofy hair and poor make-up? Are you frightened I will embarrass you in front of all your pureblood pals?!"

She was practically shouting at the end, her voice shrill and angry. She didn't know why, but Ladon's very presence made her blood boil and her anger surface.

There was a long pause and Hermione panted slightly, her ears ringing with hot-headedness.

She heard Ladon clear his throat and then an entirely female voice drifted through the door causing Hermione to freeze in shock.

"Um, hello Hermione. Ladon was just using that as an excuse to introduce me. I'm sure he thinks you're quite capable." After an awkward pause the female voice said, "Would you mind letting us in?"

Hermione blinked, once, twice, and then she felt heat rising up her neck and to her cheeks. Fighting down her shame she pulled open the door not even remembering to fuss that she was in her bathrobe and a towel turban.

Standing on the other side was Ladon with a beautiful blond girl who looked around his age, in her early twenties. She was wearing a beautiful pale green dress that matched her eyes and was very flattering to her shape. Hermione couldn't help but notice that it accentuated all the curves in all the right places in a way Hermione could only dream of for herself. Her blond hair fell in silken waves over one shoulder and an intricate haircomb was nestled in the side of her hair and Hermione could barely look away from its quiet beauty.

As her eyes dropped to the girl's green ones she noticed she was smiling at her.

Hermione returned the smile a little hesitantly because all she could think of was that she must look ridiculous in comparison, in a lumpy bathrobe and her face splotchy from her blush.

She resisted looking at Ladon, knowing she would find humor in his sparkling honey eyes. Instead she looked at the floor before meeting the other girl's eyes again.

She opened her mouth to apologize for her rudeness but before she could say anything the girl spun to clap Ladon obnoxiously on the shoulder.

"This is your cue to leave Ladon. I can take it from here."

She smiled brightly and Ladon looked amused more than anything. He also looked on the verge of laughing which sparked some annoyance in the recesses of Hermione's mind but she didn't say anything, only moved aside to let the girl into her room.

The girl spun again and, without a word, swiftly closed the door in Ladon's face which had switched from amusement to shock.

Hermione stared at the blond and couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips at the look on Ladon's face.

The girl's smile widened before she held out her hand.

"I'm Clara Ackley. It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione, albeit a bit awkward considering the circumstances. I imagined it to be a bit less energetic than this."

At her blunt words Hermione burst into giggles again, taking Clara's hand and shaking it in introduction.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I didn't know you were there, obviously."

As her giggles subsided Hermione was left with an awkward smile.

Clara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. Ladon could be a bit insufferable at times, I know."

It was then Hermione realized who she was talking to. Clara Ackley was the daughter of the English couple that had hidden Ladon when he was six years old before their parents were killed.

"You grew up with Ladon."

It was more of a statement than a question and Clara nodded her head.

"Not an easy task, mind you. One you were lucky to have escaped. He loves his mischief."

At Hermione's apprehensive look Clara smirked.

"Don't let his angelic face and passive mood fool you. He's clever, that one. And a right git when he wants to be."

Hermione grinned.

"So, what are you doing with your hair and make-up?" Clara asked cheerily, clapping her hands together.

Hermione's grin turned into a sheepish smile.

"Despite all what I said before I actually have no idea what to do. I haven't given it one thought, actually."

Clara nodded but didn't comment. She marched purposefully towards Hermione's bedroom.

"No problem. Take off that towel and lets see the dress."

Hermione obediently unwrapped the towel turban from her hair as she followed Clara into her bedroom.

Clara stared down at the dress on Hermione's bed, "Oh very beautiful. I think light make-up will do. Hmm and maybe a side bun? Or should we keep your hair loose?"

Clara turned to observe Hermione's damp brown hair that curled down to her mid-back.

Hermione shrugged, uncomfortable with the other girl's scrutiny.

Suddenly, Clara grabbed Hermione's shoulders and plopped her into a chair.

"I've got it!"

The next hour was dedicated to Clara magically taming Hermione's hair into soft whimsical curls that she decided to leave loose to match the mood of the flowy dress.

She was very precise with Hermione's make-up, painting her eyelids a soft, transparent blue to match the dress and lining her eyes intricately. A spell slightly thickened her eyelashes to give the impression of doe-eyes. Her lips she painted with a natural shimmer and her cheeks were given a slight blush.

Hermione had to admire Clara's way of subtly teaching her how to tame her hair and apply make-up magically. She didn't once feel offended or insecure as Clara walked her through what she was doing and like the good student she was, Hermione sucked it all in like a sponge.

Standing back to observe her handiwork Clara finally nodded before motioning for Hermione to come look in the floor-length mirror.

Hermione hesitantly stepped in front of the mirror and was rendered speechless. The dress was very flattering and unlike her Yule Ball dress it hugged her torso and hips in a beaded bodice and flowed out from below her rear in a soft, dreamy material. Her hair matched the fantasy of the dress and she barely recognized her face. It was incredibly feminine and pretty!

"Although you look beautiful I feel like it's still missing something."

Hermione looked at Clara's thoughtful expression quizzically, finding nothing wrong with what Clara had achieved. The other girl was quiet for a moment before she popped into action.

In one fluid motion Clara slipped the intricate haircomb Hermione had admired earlier from her blond curls and pulled it into the side of Hermione's brown tresses creating a simple style that accentuated her features.

"What do you think?"

At Hermione's expression Clara grinned knowingly, looking very pleased with herself.

"It's very beautiful but I couldn't possibly take it. It's yours, Clara."

Hermione reached up as if to pull the comb from her hair but stopped at Clara's shriek.

"Don't! You'll mess up your hair! Just keep it on. You can return it to me later."

Hermione stared at Clara in awe of her selflessness causing Clara to grin widely.

With a hug the girls were left giggling and Hermione never felt less self-conscious in the presence of another, prettier girl. Clara had such a down-to-earth attitude that it surprised Hermione she was raised in a wealthy, pureblood family.

The next few hours were spent with the pair of them strolling through the mansion and Clara talking of her childhood growing up with Ladon and what to expect for the ball. According to Clara the people that were invited were not the same as the pompous purebloods Hermione was used to.

"Don't get me wrong, they're still self-important and disdainful towards anything improper but you'll find them to be good people."

"But only because I'm now a pureblood. If I was still a Mudblood it would be a different story."

Clara sucked in a harsh breath at Hermione's use of the derogatory word and Hermione was silently pleased at her reaction. It was obvious Clara didn't approve of the word which made Hermione respect her more.

"That doesn't matter." Clara stated sternly, "These people come from families that stayed neutral throughout the war. You won't find many Voldemort sympathizers amongst this group. Not every pureblood family is like the ones you had the unfortunate pleasure of interacting with."

That was another thing Hermione liked about Clara. She used Voldemort's name. Even after his defeat people were still afraid to utter his name, continuing to call him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She didn't know if it was out of habit or true fear but Hermione wished they would get over it by now.

Hermione grinned at Clara's defensive expression.

"If they're all like you, Clara, I'm sure I'll get along just fine."

Clara smiled but shook her head.

"As sweet as that is you'll soon discover I'm a bit of an odd one. I'm not very proper or prissy enough for a pureblood heiress. Of course I take after my mother. She was a free-spirit when she was younger. Then she was married off to a stick-in-the-mud and the fun was over."

At Hermione's shocked expression at Clara's description of her father the older girl put her hands up quickly.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my father but he's your typical pureblood patriarch. He's a no-nonsense fellow which was part of the reason Ladon's parents, and your parents, trusted him to watch over their son." Clara smiled uncertainly and then added, "You'll see for yourself."

By half-past three guests had started trickling in, apparating at the point just outside the gates leading to the entrance to the mansion.

Hermione and Clara had taken to sitting in the yard off to the side of the front doors watching from a distance as the people arrived.

Hermione rested her chin in her palm as she propped her elbow on the stone table set in the lawn.

"That's more than a few guests."

At Hermione's irritated grumble Clara grinned.

"This is nothing. You should have seen the crowd at my place for just my birthday three months ago. For every person I knew there were five more I'd never seen in my life."

They shared a laugh before Clara sprung to her feet.

"I figure we'd better head inside. You are the guest of honor, after all."

Hermione groaned but got to her feet without any protest.

People were still arriving at the front so they took a side door into the mansion.

When they reached the decorated ballroom on the ground floor Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. The room was so crowded she wondered how they would fit anyone else and still people were arriving.

Swallowing nervously Hermione followed a confident Clara into the crowd. After a few minutes they were able to spot Ladon in slick black dress robes talking to an elegant couple.

As they reached the trio Clara hugged the woman.

"Mother! Father! When did you arrive? I didn't see you. We were watching from the yard." Clara motioned to Hermione who hovered at the edge of the small group.

Ladon and the couple looked up at Hermione who smiled uncertainly.

Ladon smiled warmly before holding his arm out for her to come into the group. Hermione complied, slightly nervous.

"I'd like to introduce you to my little sister, Hermione. Mon trésor I would like for you to meet Alford and Carita Ackley. They are Clara's parents and my guardians since I was six years-old."

Alford Ackley was a straight-backed man with dark blond hair and aristocratic features. He reminded Hermione of Lucius Malfoy at first but looking closer she could see a deep warmth in his dark brown eyes.

Carita Ackley had silky blond hair similar to Clara's and her eyes were a bright green. She was beautiful and Clara resembled her greatly.

Carita smiled kindly and without warning she gave Hermione a very motherly hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Hermione dear."

Hermione returned the smile and hug. As she was about to return the greeting, Alford stepped forward and shook her hand in a very businesslike manner.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione. We've watched you since you were fourteen, awaiting the moment we could finally unite you with your brother." Alford Ackley had a no-nonsense tone but his words left Hermione confused.

"Father, you really say the strangest things. Do you realize how odd you sound?" Clara asked exasperatedly.

Alford looked affronted at first and then confused.

Carita smiled patiently before explaining, "Hermione dear, we've followed news of you since your fourth year at Hogwarts. After your friend Harry Potter started making appearances in the paper we started taking notice of your name popping up. After much digging around we were able to confirm that you were the long lost Lamoureux heiress."

Hermione had to resist her mouth from dropping open.

"You mean you've known about me since I was _fourteen_? How come you never came to me earlier then?" The last part was directed towards Ladon and she couldn't help the accusation in her eyes.

"By that time the Triwizard Tournament had ended and Harry and Dumbledore were declaring the return of Voldemort. We couldn't risk bringing attention to your true heritage in case Voldemort still had intentions of claiming you."

Hermione noticed Ladon kept his eyes guarded as he explained, uncertain of how she would react.

"So you just stalked me?"

From the corner of her eye she noticed Alford bristling at her blunt choice of words but Carita placed a calming hand on his arm which seemed to placate him.

Ladon shook his head, "No. It was around that time we fled to Australia to hide. After Voldemort had fallen we grew careless thinking we were safe. It had slipped time and again to our friends and acquaintances that I was truly Ladon Lamoureux until it was no longer being hidden. When the rumor started circulating that he could be back we wasted no time in staying around to see if it was true. We couldn't possibly trust those who were in our circle to keep the secret. By that time we were well acquainted with a few of the Death Eaters who had turned out to be still faithful to Voldemort."

At Hermione's aghast look Ladon added, "Not something we're proud of but everyone was fooled into a false sense of security during those times. The Ackleys were always a neutral family but their bloodline is almost as old as the Malfoys and Blacks. They're well-acquainted with almost every pureblood family."

Hermione felt an uncomfortable flop in her stomach at the mention of the Malfoys. Was it pure coincidence Hermione had seen Draco Malfoy the other day? Was he Ladon's old friend? Hermione felt sick at the thought.

Carita interrupted Ladon when he opened his mouth to continue.

"Ladon, dear, I think it is time you greeted your guests."

She smiled pleasantly but there was a strict undertone that compelled one to do as she said.

Ladon nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"It's time you made your debut." He smiled, a hint of mischievousness mixed in with his charm.

Hermione felt her eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"E-Excuse me? You said I wouldn't have to say anything!"

"You won't. Just smile and nod if that pleases you. I have to introduce you to everyone. We can't keep you in the shadows any longer. Besides everyone knows this ball is for you."

"I thought you changed it to our ball?"

"It is our ball but everyone knows me. No one knows who you are."

"Oh, thanks."

Hermione glared as Ladon just smiled and held out his arm. Sharing a look with Clara she took his arm and for the next two hours Ladon led her around the ballroom introducing her to everyone.

By the end her face felt stiff from the smiling and her voice was scratchy from the numerous pleasantries exchanged and questions answered. Despite the awkwardness Hermione was immensely grateful she didn't meet anyone she knew. No Malfoys, no Blacks, no one who would have recognized her.

As they were making their way through the crowd Hermione eyed the refreshments set out on a long table on the opposite side of the ballroom.

She was just about to tell Ladon that she was going to get a drink when he was hailed out by someone.

Her arm still linked with his she was pulled along with him, her eyes watching sullenly as the drink table disappeared behind a group of guests.

"Draco, you made it."

At Ladon's greeting Hermione's blood ran cold. She felt her heart pounding fast and her vision swooned for a moment at the rushing in her ears.

It couldn't be _Draco-freaking-Malfoy_!

"Of course. We were here for the past hour but you were busy and we didn't want to interrupt."

We? As in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy? Please don't let them be here too.

Hermione inwardly groaned before turning her head to finally confirm that it was indeed the boy who had ridiculed her since she was eleven.

Malfoy gave her a polite smile before turning back to Ladon.

For one brief moment Hermione felt relief sweep over her at the obvious fact that he didn't recognize her, not expecting to meet a Mudblood at a gathering of Purebloods. In that miniscule stretch of time she felt her worries slip away, not having to deal with Malfoy's reaction at the truth of her lineage. She hadn't quite made the decision official but she had no intention of letting this part of her life reach Hogwarts.

She almost felt a smile start to form on her lips and an elation take over but all emotion was instantaneously sucked dry when Malfoy's grey eyes widened and he looked back at her, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

" _Granger?_ "

Hermione must have missed the moment Ladon introduced her because he was looking at her too.

"You know Draco?"

Hermione cringed and met Malfoy's eyes before looking at Ladon.

"We're in the same year at Hogwarts." She grit out.

Ladon gave her a quizzical look; obviously she looked pained but he didn't comment.

"I should have known but it never occurred to me." Ladon mused absent-mindedly.

Hermione's slow rising panic paused and she felt anger flit in the back of her mind. He was actually _amused_! He found this situation funny! Clara was correct; Ladon was a right git!

She almost said it aloud but her mouth clamped shut at Malfoy's voice.

"You mean to tell me Granger here is your _sister_?"

Malfoy sounded apprehensive but Ladon was as pleasant as ever as he replied.

"Yes. Shocking isn't it? Must be strange for you, knowing the both of us all this time."

Before he could continue someone caught Ladon's attention from over Malfoy's shoulder.

"One moment you two, I'll be back in a second."

He smiled sweetly at Hermione as she didn't bother to hide her panic at his departure. He patted her hand on his arm before smoothly removing it. As if in a dream she watched him move through the crowd, eventually disappearing from her view. Then her eyes reluctantly returned to Malfoy.

To her horror, Malfoy smirked, his grey eyes slowly, meticulously, taking in her appearance. She felt a hot flush creeping up her neck, from embarrassment or anger, she didn't quite know yet.

"I did find it strange when Ladon told me his long lost sister was named _Hermione_ , of all names."

Hearing her first name on Malfoy's lips was strange and foreign and it made her uncomfortable. She resisted the urge to hug herself.

"I thought it was merely coincidence but here you are."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. She was a little surprised he had said anything at all, grown used to his indifference and lack of acknowledgment.

She felt herself nod before muttering, "If you're surprised, imagine me."

"Surprise. That's one way to put it. I would have preferred more like appalled, disgusted, sick. The list goes on. It's like nothing is clear anymore after the war, not even the line between who's a Pureblood and who's a Mud-Muggle Born." He shrugged off his near-use of the offensive term allowing instead the beginnings of a Malfoy sneer to form on his face.

Hermione stared, her eyebrows crinkling in anger.

"Excuse me, Malfoy? You'd think I actually wanted this, like I actually had a hand in this from the way you're going on. I was perfectly happy with my life before this drama upended it and threw me into some sort of post-war with my emotions."

She grit her teeth when he only rolled his eyes.

"Please don't start crying right now, Granger. I'll be forced to walk away and I don't want to look rude in front of all these people." He drawled, unaffected.

Hermione's mouth opened and shut at his blatant dismissal of her but before she could be persuaded into a full-blown, neck-throttling argument she swallowed her retort and instead stuck her nose in the air in the utmost attempt at prissiness and walked away. She hoped her snobby departure annoyed him even half as much as he had her.

She didn't see Malfoy's glare as she marched off towards the drink table with her nose still in the air.

If she clung to her anger for a little while longer she could avoid focusing on the clenching of her stomach and the burning in her throat and eyes.

Even if it was just Malfoy being Malfoy, no one liked to be so easily disregarded, especially when one was as vulnerable as she felt at that very moment in her life.

It wasn't so much as what he had said, but it just got her thinking about all those things she really shouldn't be thinking about such as her parents and their absence, her insecurities over these new revelations in her life, her lack of friends, and as Malfoy so curtly put it, the list went on.

She asked the drink-tender for a glass of butterbeer and while she waited she stared at her feet.

She had thought Malfoy's hatred for her had lessened since the war ended, leaving him in his indifference towards her. But just then she had felt an underlying anger in his blasé attitude, like he needed to insult her, to hurt her.

She didn't understand it, or maybe she really was an insufferable know-it-all and people just couldn't stand her. Her thoughts lingered on Harry and Ron until she felt anger surge again as she accepted her butterbeer.

She turned and headed for one of the glass doors that lined the left wall of the ballroom. It opened onto a stone patio that overlooked an expansive lawn with a garden of well-kept flowers and bushes. The forest stretched out in the distance and Hermione breathed in the fresh air, wishing she were in her favorite spot. There were a few small groups of people scattered about the fairy-lit patio but Hermione ignored them.

She took a sip of her butterbeer before stepping off the patio and walking across the lawn and into the garden. She walked until she couldn't see the patio anymore.

She sat down on the rim of a fountain filled with glittering fish. The trickling water soothed her anger and she felt it seeping away. She didn't know if that was a good thing because what it left in its place was just plain sadness and frustration.

Sipping her butterbeer, she stared silently at the dark forest in the distance across the vast lawn. By now the sun had set and only the dim fairy lights were lit around her.

What was she supposed to do now? Leave it to Malfoy to spread this around school and she would never hear the end of it. This year she was made Head Girl and she initially thought it would be the perfect year. It was all she ever wanted. Now all she ever wanted was to disappear and get through the year with her head down. Her entire existence was a lie and she felt like she didn't even know herself any longer.

She felt the annoying prick in her eyes before her vision blurred. She tried to blink them away but the tears overflowed onto her cheeks instead.

Great.

Now she would ruin Clara's carefully applied make-up.

As if it even mattered.

Before she could get ahold of her emotions her ears pricked at the sound of distant footsteps.

Fearing it was Ladon, she swiped quickly at her cheeks, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

When she looked up she saw Clara making her way towards her.

She sighed in relief. Clara wouldn't be _amused_ at her crying.

"Hey, Ladon was looking for you."

"I had to get out of there. It was becoming a bit too much."

Clara stopped just in front of Hermione. The younger girl's voice had come out thick and choked.

"Are you crying?"

Her soft question made more tears flood Hermione's vision but she stubbornly shook her head.

Without another comment Clara sat next to Hermione. She could smell her light, flowery scent and feel her soft stare but when Hermione risked a blurry glance, she was staring into the forest like she herself had been before. After a long silence the older girl broke it.

"Was it really that bad?"

The humor in her voice didn't anger Hermione like it would have if Ladon had said it.

She looked at Clara again and saw concern in her green eyes instead of amusement which surprisingly comforted her more than any words could have.

"I met a boy from my year at Hogwarts. He always gave me a hard time about my Muggle lineage and now he's giving me grief for everything else."

"Well, it seems like he's still a silly boy. Nothing's changed there." Clara patted Hermione's back soothingly, encouraging her to go on.

Hermione swallowed before nodding her head.

"It's not just him. This entire rewrite of my life has me experiencing insecurities I wasn't even aware I had. I always felt a strength being considered the top of every class and being Muggle Born. I have a foolish fear now that everyone will dismiss me because I'm a pureblood and that it all makes sense why I have top marks in all my classes. Like it's not really me that is working hard for those grades, but my pureblood status." She forced a wry laugh.

Clara nodded understandingly but now Hermione felt a rush of emotions and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"And then there's my parents. Where are they? Why are they dismissing me so quickly? I'm still their daughter! I haven't seen nor heard from them in three days! What if they no longer care about me now that they know I'm not theirs? What will happen to me?"

Hermione choked at the end, a fresh onslaught of tears flowing down her face.

Clara was still patting Hermione's back but this time she finally got a word in.

"Hermione, I'm not one to talk because I can't even imagine all the fears and worries you're going through right now but just know you'll never be alone. Ladon will always be there for you. I grew up with him, I know how much he cares for you. He knew you before you ever knew him and he loved you in all that time. It broke him that he couldn't come get you as soon as he found out where you were. He's been alone all this time, despite us being there for him. All he could think of was reuniting with you and living here in your parents' home together as a family."

Hermione met Clara's eyes and the other girl smiled at her.

"Ladon has always been a part of our family and now you are too, whether you like it or not. You'll never be alone."

Hermione found comfort in those words and nodded slowly, hiccuping slightly but her tears finally stopped.

"Thank you, Clara."

"No problem. What are big sisters for?"

The older girl grinned at the brunette who smiled back happily.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you since you have three days left before the start of term, how would you like to spend it at the Ackley Estate?"

As Hermione's eyes widened Clara felt like she had to elaborate to convince her.

"It's in England and closer to King's Cross Station than here so it'll be much more convenient." Clara finished matter-of-factly.

Hermione laughed and Clara looked uncertain but Hermione flapped her hands as if this would prevent the blond from getting the wrong idea.

"I would absolutely love that! It sounds like a lot of fun."

Clara clapped her hands happily before shooting to her feet.

"Great! I'll let Ladon know later. You feel up to returning to the party?"

Hermione nodded, pleased that there was no uncomfortable clenching of her stomach at the mention of the gala.

"Wonderful. Just give me a second with your make-up."

Clara hastily extricated her wand, from where, Hermione didn't know. It just appeared in her hand and she was waving it at the younger girl's face until she was satisfied. Hermione gave the older girl a wry smile before she was pulled to her feet. Then they strolled back through the garden towards the mansion's ballroom arm-in-arm.

The rest of the night passed without incident and Hermione actually found it quite pleasant. She spent all her time with Clara, avoiding Ladon who seemed to always be in Malfoy's company. Clara introduced her to a few other girls around their age and they spent the night giggling at boys and gossiping about nothing. Hermione had never had a more girly night than that one and she actually found it to be quite fun.

The girls reminded her of Lavender and Parvati Patil but unlike those two, this group was eager to befriend her, were very kind and were complimenting her constantly. She knew they were sucking up but it eased her nerves about being around so many girls she didn't know. Always being around boys had almost caused her to lose her femininity and she couldn't deny the fact that groups of girls like this one scared her a little bit, or at least made her nervous. She knew she could never trust these girls, knowing that if she had met them in her 'previous' life there was not a doubt in her mind that they would have been a group of Pansy Parkinsons, acting snobbish and disdainful towards her. The only genuine one seemed to be Clara but they still made her feel welcomed if only for tonight when before she had felt like an outcast.

The only awkward moment was when Malfoy and Ladon passed close-by with a group of boys Hermione didn't recognize and the girls had started giggling ferociously. They had started discussing the group immediately, not even bothering to wait until they were out of earshot. Apparently, according to these girls, Ladon was a rare catch and Malfoy was a kind of heartthrob.

Not listening to the rest of the girls' discussion, she took that moment to curiously observe her brother and Malfoy.

Ladon was tall and handsome, with wavy brown hair a shade or two darker than hers. His honey-colored eyes sparkled and he had a charming smile that brought his face to life. She could see what the other girls saw in him but she wondered if they knew what a passive jerk he could be.

Moving on, Hermione took in Malfoy's appearance. Objectively speaking, Malfoy seemed very stylish and confident. His robes were expensive and customized to his fit. He too, was tall, having grown a few inches over the summer to almost Ron's height. He had a handsome smile when he wasn't smirking in that insufferable way and his grey eyes had a penetrating stare that had the girls fanning themselves whenever he glanced their way. He had thankfully abandoned the slicked back hairdo and had instead let his silver-blond hair fall in his eyes and below his ears giving him a roguish appearance. He ran his fingers through his hair every few minutes, aware of the attention of the giggling girls, but then again you would have to be as thick as a tree to not notice these girls.

She supposed the pair of them were attractive but their personalities needed some improvement. But she assumed personality wasn't as important to a group of pureblood heiresses.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the girls grew quiet almost instantaneously. She looked at them and followed the direction of their gazes. Her eyes met Ladon's as he made his way to the group of girls and she couldn't help the bit of annoyance that flashed through her.

Hermione exchanged a droll look with Clara, causing the blond to grin before Ladon stopped in front of her.

"Mon trésor, walk with me for a moment."

Hermione ignored Ladon's outstretched arm and strolled off in the other direction, expecting him to follow her instead of him leading her by the arm. She caught a pair of grey eyes watching her with an unreadable expression so she stuck her nose in the air again, hoping to annoy him.

As she walked off she heard one of the girls gush, "He calls her 'mon trésor'? How sweet!"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes before Ladon fell into step beside her.

"Where did you disappear to earlier? Draco said you just walked off."

Of course Malfoy would make it seem like she was the one being rude.

"I had to get some fresh air. It was a lot to take in, all the people and everything." she finished lamely. She wasn't keen on Ladon finding out about her less-than-friendly relationship with Malfoy but she wished she had come up with a better story.

Ladon didn't press the issue but walked with her in silence.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, "Clara invited me to stay at the Ackley Estate for the weekend. I can leave for the train from there."

He glanced at her, aware of the fact that she wasn't asking for permission but just letting him know.

He watched her for a moment before nodding and replying, "Yes, her parents invited me as well. I think it will be a good experience for you. We will leave in the morning. It'll give you some time to pack."

She deflated at the fact that Ladon would be coming along. A bit put out she didn't say anything else. She was aware he was mentioning something about the people she had met earlier and how they were delighted by her but she didn't pay attention, preferring to brood over her thoughts instead.

Before long they had made one round of the ballroom and the group of girls came into sight again. Hermione was alarmed to see the group of boys, including Malfoy, were now engaged in conversation with the girls.

Ladon slowed to a stop near them and they automatically widened the circle to include him and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, daring him to say something but he just looked at her coolly, a shadow of a smirk pulling at his lips.

Then, dismissing her again, he turned to the pretty blond next to him who giggled at his every other word.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked away, and was startled to find Clara had been observing her and Malfoy. A slow smile spread Clara's lips, as if letting Hermione know that she understood that Malfoy was the boy she had complained about earlier.

Then Hermione was pulled into a conversation with Ladon and a black-haired boy around Ladon's age. She didn't pay attention much in the beginning so she missed his name but it soon became clear that he was sucking up to her. As if she hadn't had her fill with the girls already! He was trying to flatter her with compliments about her bravery in the war and other such nonsense.

Hermione stared at him, completely at a loss for words and uncomfortable with the attention as the entire group quieted to listen. She wished he would stop, his over-enthusiasm to please her unbecoming.

She glanced at Ladon for help and noticed there was no amusement there, only annoyance. He exchanged a look with someone and when she looked she saw Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Alright Dufour. I'm sure she appreciates all the attention, not like she hasn't had much of that tonight, but shut-up."

Malfoy's sarcastic drawl cut the black-haired Dufour off and he spluttered mid-comment causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. Dufour's face heated up in embarrassment and Hermione felt sympathy towards him, even if his kissing up was getting on her nerves.

She flashed a glare at Malfoy, wiping his smug look off his face and replacing it with surprise and then annoyance.

He then gave her a withering look before his attention was returned to the girl next to him.

Soon after guests started to approach Ladon and Hermione, ready to say their 'goodbyes' and then Hermione was pulled along with Ladon yet again as he flittered from guest to guest giving thanks for their attendance and other such pleasantries.

The only good thing about this was that she didn't have to see Malfoy again. He had already left by the time the last group of guests disappeared up the gravel path to the apparition point.

By the time Hermione hit her pillow, her hair mussed and her make-up washed off, it was past midnight. Sleep took her as soon as her eyes closed.

The next day Hermione spent the morning packing her trunk for Hogwarts and by noon she was apparating along with Ladon to the Ackley Estate.

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought!**

 **I was actually thinking of adding a small preview of the next chapter (like a sentence to a paragraph) but I'm torn between spoiling anything or spoiling you guys. What would you like? A mini-preview of the next chapter at the end of every chapter or would you like to stay strong until the next release? Haha. Just curious.**

 **Chapter title is from Kishi Bashi "Bright Whites"**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own Harry Potter

Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **I Can't Seem to Find No Peace Anymore**_

The Ackley Estate, or more commonly known as the Ackley Country House, was located in Wiltshire, England and to Hermione's alarm it was considered to be neighbors with the Malfoy Manor. Both estates weren't really neighbors in the general sense but they were one of the few that housed wizards for miles around. There were miles and miles of forest between the two, as well as a few Muggle villages that were nearer to the Ackleys than the Malfoys. But that didn't put Hermione's nerves at ease; they were still considered neighbors after all.

She later learned that the Ackley family had bought their land from Muggles around the same time the Malfoys had started expanding their property. The few wealthy Muggle villages between their land had refused to be bought out but she learned that the majority of the forests around here either belonged to the Malfoys or the Ackleys.

No wonder Ladon was such good friends with Malfoy; they grew up in such close proximity to each other they were bound to appear in the same social circles.

She thought she wouldn't have to deal with him until the start of term and she hoped he kept to his own side of town.

Ladon and Hermione arrived at the Ackley Country House a few minutes past noon. Clara met them at the extravagant iron gate which swung open at their approach. She was accompanied by two house-elves who took their trunks and disapparated with two resounding cracks.

"Took you two long enough. We were waiting to have lunch with you."

Clara grinned, linking her arms with both Ladon and Hermione as she marched them from the apparition point towards the distant mansion.

It was a clear, sunny day and Clara was wearing a Muggle dress that was bright blue with white lace trimming the hem. She wore it to annoy her father, Hermione later learned, and to express her 'free-spirit' that she had described her mother as having when she was young.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I didn't realize I had so much to pack for school." Hermione admitted, although she couldn't help the grin that spread her face at Clara's energy.

Clara returned the grin and waved off her apology.

"No matter. You'll eat something quickly so we can get on with the tour."

They walked along the gravel path and within minutes a beautiful country house came into view. It was vast and almost completely covered in green ivy. A large, intricately designed fountain was set in the front yard and as they passed it Hermione spied some koi shimmering in the sunlight under the surface of the clear water.

The grand oak double-doors slowly swung open at their approach to reveal a smiling Carita in glittering pale pink robes.

"So glad you could make it." she preened as she enveloped Hermione in another warm, motherly hug and kissed Ladon on the cheek.

"Lunch has been set up in the yard. Alford is waiting already. Come along."

They followed Carita through the entrance hall and along a portrait-lined hallway. The figures in the portraits watched them pass curiously, some following them into other frames while others waved happily at Ladon.

When they reached the glass-paned doors that led out onto a stone patio overlooking the expansive lawn Hermione saw Alford sitting at a white stone table in the middle of the yard.

He stood when they approached, a smile on his stern face.

"Good to see you, good to see you." He shook Ladon's hand and patted his shoulder and then kissed Hermione on the cheek very gentlemanly.

As they settled around the white stone table and Hermione saw the colorful lunch set out before her she realized how hungry she was.

"What do you dears plan on doing for the couple of days Hermione is here for?" Carita asked as she placed a few sandwiches onto a plate and handed it to Ladon.

Hermione realized it was like second-nature for Carita to mother Ladon as she watched her fill a cup with pumpkin juice and place it in front of him.

Ladon didn't even seem to notice, probably used to her fussing over him.

Clara answered, "I was planning on taking her into the village later today. I need to pick up my new robes and it will be good for her to experience a real wizarding village apart from Hogsmeade."

Ladon nodded in agreement and Hermione noticed Alford eyeing Clara's dress disapprovingly but he didn't say anything.

"That sounds lovely. What do you plan to do Ladon dear?" Carita chirped happily.

Ladon glanced at Clara and Hermione before answering, "Well, I assumed I was going with them."

He watched them expectantly causing the girls to grin at each other.

"Of course Ladon dear, you may accompany us." Clara did a fine imitation of her mother which caused Ladon to blush in annoyance.

Hermione was intrigued, having never seen Ladon flustered before. She giggled when Clara smacked Ladon on the back in an obnoxious imitation of her father which caused Ladon to splutter into his pumpkin juice. This caused Clara to receive a scolding from her mother which encouraged Alford to mention her dress. Clara laughed and let her mother handle that one. Apparently, Carita used to wear similar clothes and that had been part of the allure Alford had for her which she reminded him of rather sternly. Alford flushed, pursed his lips, but didn't say anything more.

Clara grinned at her father's defeat, triumphant and mischievous.

Lunch passed much the same way with Clara teasing Ladon and Carita talking about nonsensical things while Alford ate in silence.

Hermione felt like she was watching them from behind a window, as if she were intruding in a private family's interactions with each other but instead of feeling left out she was completely intrigued and curious, wanting to learn more about them.

After lunch Clara led a tour around the mansion. It had three stories and although not as large as the Lamoureux Estate, the Ackley Country House was huge. The ground floor had the kitchens, the dining room, the drawing room and below the kitchen were the cellars. On the second floor was Alford's office, and the library which wasn't as impressive as the Lamoureaux collection but Hermione still felt her heartbeat speed up. There were also other rooms that Clara described as miscellaneous guest and sitting rooms. On the third floor were the residences.

On the West Wing was Alford and Carita's Master rooms as well as Carita's room. On the East Wing was Ladon's room and two other rooms that Clara told her would be one of hers. She chose the one with the balcony that overlooked the gardens and the stone patio. She could see the white stone bench from her view on the balcony as well as the dense forest in the distance. Clara immediately ordered a summoned house-elf to move her trunk into the room, informing Hermione that this would be her room from now on, and no one else's. Hermione felt a warmth spread from the depths of her chest, touched by Clara's insistence to make her feel like family.

Once the tour was over Clara deemed it time to set out for the village. So, they once again marched up the gravel path that led to the apparition point beyond the iron gates. Holding hands they apparated together.

After the usual aftershocks that came with apparating wore off Hermione looked around and found herself in a quaint wizarding village bustling with witches and wizards. There were shops lining the cobbled street and Hermione could make out a busy pub around the corner.

"This is Meadowlark. It's smaller than Hogsmeade but the shops are nicer and you'll find the people to be more 'uppity'." Clara explained as she motioned to a group of middle aged witches walking past them with their noses in the air.

Meadowlark was indeed small, only a handful of streets branching off from the main one they had apparated to. Clara explained that is was enchanted so no Muggle would ever feel the need to come near it. There were about five Wizarding families who owned estates like Malfoy Manor and the Ackley Country House who also frequented Meadowlark, including the Parkinsons and Zabinis. Hermione's smile twitched at this but she refused to think about those possibilities.

Clara also pointed out numerous housing above the shops lining the streets where less wealthy wizards and witches lived but from what Hermione could tell, they were still pretty well-off. Meadowlark had an air of high-class that Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley lacked but itself lacked variety and quantity which is why, Hermione thought, the Malfoys had always been seen in Diagon Alley shopping for school things.

"I need to pick up some robes at Wilhemina's Witch's Wear, it's around that corner." Clara pointed towards the opposite corner of the pub.

"I think Hermione would like to check out the local bookstore." Ladon mentioned, indicating a shop across the street. Hermione could make out the sign hanging above the door. It read 'Breverd and Holly Booksellers'.

Hermione smiled at Ladon.

"You know me too well."

Ladon looked pleased with himself, happy Hermione wasn't glaring at him as usual.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few." Clara waved them off and strolled down the street, out of sight.

Hermione followed Ladon to the bookshop, the windows lined with stacks of books she had never seen before.

Once inside she paid no mind to Ladon and lost herself in the cluttered aisles. It was quite busy, and she assumed it was because the new term was about to begin, though she only found a small section dedicated to familiar school books near the front.

With her nose already in a book (Magical Creatures of Historical Times) she walked slowly while reading the introduction until she felt herself bump roughly into someone. At the dull thuds of books hitting the floor she looked up in surprise.

She had bumped into a very handsome boy who looked to be about nineteen or twenty. He had dark hair that fell around his ears in roguish waves and his eyes were dark pools of indigo.

She found herself staring before she mentally kicked herself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, I wasn't paying attention, I-" She paused, disgusted at her blubbering.

The boy flashed her a charming smile that made her knees go weak.

"It's quite alright. Happens all the time. This shop is too small for so many books."

He bent to pick up the fallen books.

Hermione watched him for the slightest of seconds before tossing her book onto the nearest shelf and bending to help him.

And just like in the many fairytales she used to read when she was younger, there was a moment when the boy's warm hand settled on Hermione's as they both reached for the same book and the world stood still.

Their eyes met and he smiled crookedly before pulling his hand back and collecting the rest of the books before getting to his feet.

With her heart pounding in her ears she stood quickly, holding two of the fallen books. She handed them to the boy, her hand shaking slightly.

"Thanks." As he heaved the books more securely in his arms he glanced back at her curiously, "I've never seen you around before. My name is Callum Wickham."

Clutching the books in one arm, Callum held his other hand out in greeting.

Hermione quickly grasped his hand. It engulfed her own and she felt a peculiar tremble wash over her. They shook once and then she let go quickly, surprised at her own physical reaction to the boy. She'd _never_ in her life reacted this way because of a _boy_ she'd only just met!

He looked taken aback at her jerky movements which caused her to gush her name in a rush to save the situation.

"M'name's Hermione Granger. I-I mean Hermione Lamoureux."

Hermione silently cursed herself ten times over. She hadn't quite decided if she wanted to refer to herself as Granger anymore now that she knew of her true parentage but she felt like once she made the change there was no returning to her past life. To her relief the boy didn't look at her like she was an idiot, which is how she felt. Instead, he was staring at her in open curiosity and interest.

"Lamoureux? Are you related to Ladon Lamoureux?"

"He's my older brother."

"You're Ladon's younger sister? You're the Lamoureux heiress?"

He was in complete shock, Hermione could tell from his face.

At her nod she noticed a red flush creep up his neck.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Lamoureux heiress in here of all places!"

In his excitement he shook her hand again and this time his smile was very charming. She felt a blush of her own creeping up her neck and flooding her cheeks as well as a slight fuzziness at the edges of her mind.

"Do you know Ladon?" she asked just to take her mind away from the fact this boy, Callum, was staring at her like she was the last girl on the planet.

His smile twitched slightly which drew her eyes to his lips. She had to fight the urge to lick her own, which suddenly felt extremely dry.

"Yeah, I know him. We grew up together. I live near here, and as you probably know Ladon grew up at the Ackley place."

Hermione nodded again, aware that her hand was still in his. She shyly slipped her hand out of his which caused his smile to widen.

"Is Ladon here?" he asked her.

His eyes were boring into hers and she felt another flush creeping up.

"Yes, he should be around here somewhere." she answered absent-mindedly, looking away from his indigo eyes.

He nodded, glancing around as if expecting to see Ladon behind him.

As the silence grew and Callum continued to look distracted Hermione broke it, her heartbeat speeding up so fast at the thought of speaking to him it made her light-headed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She said softly, and then silently berated herself for being so cliché.

"Same here." Callum answered, turning his attention back on her.

Not one to give into cowardice, she gathered her nerves and flashed him a small smile and as she turned to leave she heard him call her back.

"Maybe we could meet again?"

Her smile widened.

"I'd like that." And she realized that she really did like that, if her accelerated heart rate was any indication.

This time grinning, Callum continued, "How about tomorrow around the same time? Meet me at the Flimsy Flutterby. It's the pub down the street."

She nodded in a daze and he grinned again before waving 'goodbye' and disappearing around the corner, probably off to pay for his books.

Hermione stood there in silence for a minute or two before Ladon passed her aisle coming from somewhere near the back of the store. He looked at her strangely and she finally broke out of her reverie.

She smiled at him brightly not able to hide her excitement.

Ladon returned the smile happily, clearly appreciating her good mood.

They met up with Clara outside of the bookshop and they spent the rest of the evening exploring Meadowlark to Hermione's content.

She didn't mention the charming boy she had met and was planning to meet again. For once in her life she wanted to keep a secret that actually made her happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, much to Hermione's annoyance, Malfoy showed up after hearing that Ladon was in town.

She took great pains to avoid him after running into him after breakfast. Unfortunately, he was with Ladon lounging near the pool and Hermione had decided to read there. Without much provocation on either end she had found herself in a heated argument with him minutes later that left Ladon stunned to silence, Hermione storming off, and Malfoy spluttering in the pool. She had thrown her book at his head which he had smoothly dodged and she thought that had been the cause for his unbalance and his subsequent downfall into the aforementioned pool.

She tried not to smirk at the memory.

Especially since it was this incident that had undoubtedly drew Clara's interest.

"Alright, explain."

"What?"

Even to her ears Hermione sounded shrill.

"What's with you and Draco? What's with the hostility? I figured he was the boy that gave you a hard time in school but shouldn't you have gotten over that already? You guys are adults now, _seventeen_!"

Hermione grit her teeth.

"I am not being hostile!" Even Hermione was aware of how defensive she sounded.

Clara placed her hands on her hips in a very Hermione-like way and glared.

"You just shoved him into a pool after throwing a book at his head! How is that _not_ hostile?"

Hermione gaped, "I did not shove him into the pool! He fell!"

Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I did throw the book at his head but I never shoved him! And I missed, by the way. For all I know his big head is what unbalanced him in the first place." Hermione crossed her arms like that was all the older girl was going to get out of her.

"Hermione, you're going to have to figure out a way to make peace. As you know, Ladon is very good friends with him and you'll be seeing a lot more of Draco whether you like it or not." Clara's tone was almost placating and Hermione's annoyance sparked.

"Why is Ladon such great friends with that ferret-faced jerk anyway?" she asked loudly, her voice going shrill at her rising annoyance.

"Ferret-face?"

The question was not voiced by Clara, and spinning quickly, Hermione met Ladon's amused honey colored eyes as he stood by the drawing room door.

But it wasn't Ladon that caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat.

Leaning against the doorframe was Malfoy, his expression stone-cold as he glared daggers into Hermione's eyes, probably due to the fact that she had just referred to a very humiliating event in his past.

Swallowing the thickness in her throat, she looked away, distantly thinking in wry amusement how convenient it was that her anger dissipated now that she needed its strength more than ever.

The silence ensued and Ladon and Clara looked between Hermione and Draco, the latter now staring down the hall outside the drawing room.

"I definitely think there's some air that needs clearing between these two." Clara finally stated, breaking the heavy silence.

Ladon nodded his agreement, "Would you two like for us to leave you alone or do we need to chaperone?"

Hermione's head snapped up, "There's no need at all for you to leave me here alone with that, that-"

She swallowed her insult when Ladon stepped forward, a disapproving frown adorning his face, "Mon trésor, there's no need for that tone. And after the stunt you pulled down by the pool, it's no wonder Draco is upset, especially now after hearing you calling him names."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You aren't seriously _defending_ him are you?"

Ladon continued as if she hadn't spoken, "There was no reason for you to throw your book at him."

"No reason! Had you gone conveniently deaf when he asked me what died on my head?" Hermione nearly shrieked, ignoring Clara's snort of laughter.

Ladon's lips twitched but his expression remained firm and unrelenting, "You knew he was joking. It shouldn't have escalated to the point that it did."

Movement behind Ladon drew Hermione's eyes and her anger flared again at Malfoy's smirking face. He was actually gloating at her!

Grinding her teeth, Hermione held up her hand to stop Ladon mid-sentence.

"I cannot believe that you would stand there, defending that jerk and not even consider my side of the story, Ladon."

"Mon trésor-"

" _Don't call me that_!" Her eyes flashed at her brother, who looked surprised, for once no amusement present.

She made her way past him, ignoring him as she kept fierce eye contact with Malfoy who didn't bother making room for her to pass. Clara was trying to call her back but blood was rushing in her ears so hard she didn't hear anything. Clenching her jaw she pushed past Malfoy and made her way blindly down the hall.

She ended up in the library, her only place of solace wherever she may be.

Sighing loudly, her heartbeat slowed, and the rushing in her ears went away. Just the smell of the books could calm her down, she observed distractedly as she headed for the overstuffed chair in the corner.

Grabbing the closest book to her, she curled up on the armchair and flipped the book open to a random page. She stared at it for a minute or two, unseeing as she fought down the burning in her throat and eyes.

Before she could get her emotions under order a resounding _thud_ made her look up and to her shock Malfoy was walking towards her, the library doors closed behind him.

He stopped right in front of her, leaning against the heavy table positioned near her armchair.

Pursing her lips, she waited for him to break the silence, leaning back in her chair and nonchalantly turning a page as if dismissing his presence.

She noticed in the corner of her eye his fist clenching.

"Listen, Granger, the sooner they think we made up, the sooner we can stop talking to each other. Ladon made me come here to apologize so just accept it and lets get on with our day. "

"Did he now?" Hermione kept her tone light and uncaring, knowing that it annoyed him most.

"Well, I just said he did, so yes, he did." drawled Malfoy.

Flicking her eyes up at him in annoyance, she noticed he was inspecting his nails, completely unaffected by her.

Feeling her rising tension turn to anger again, she bit out, "You're doing a really shoddy job at it."

"At what?" he asked calmly.

She grit her teeth, resisting the urge to clench her fists, "At _apologizing_!"

At this, Malfoy slowly turned to face her, his eyes cold as they met hers. He pushed off from the table and stopped right in front of her chair. He towered over her and Hermione wanted to cringe lower into her seat but forced herself to remain unmoving. That was until he placed both hands on the arms of her chair and bent over so they were almost nose to nose.

The words he spoke next were soft but the harshness made them feel like punches.

"I don't apologize to know-it-all little twits like you."

Her eyes widened and before she knew what she was doing she had slapped him right in the face.

For a split second she was fourteen again and he was the ferret-faced bully she had punched outside of Hagrid's hut. But then a tremor shot through her and brought her right back as Malfoy slowly turned his face back to hers, his slapped cheek red from her hand. There was only one word for the dominant emotion in his eyes as they met hers again; _dangerous_.

Then, in a split-second he had snatched the hand that had slapped him and bent it so far back that she feared it would snap in two. Tears were streaming down her face at the pain and a cry escaped from her lips without her permission.

"Don't you ever presume to touch me again, you filthy little-"

" _What?_ " Hermione shrieked, her anger replacing her fear and numbing the pain, "Filthy little _what_? _Mudblood_? Is that what I am, Malfoy?"

His hand tightened on her wrist, and Hermione screamed before reaching with her other hand and yanking on the first thing she could grab hold of; his hair. She pulled and pulled until he was shouting in pain and finally he released her.

He took two steps back away from her, his face red with anger. Fuming and her wrist aching, she snapped the large book in her lap shut, hoisted it above her head, and threw it at Malfoy with all her strength.

He had a microsecond to register what she was doing but before he could react the book hit him square in the chest, the pointy corner of the dusty book jabbing him right in the center.

All air escaped him in a painful gasp as he doubled over, his hand clutching at the sore spot. He heaved a few times, enough for Hermione to feel a sliver of guilt.

"Malfoy-" her intended apology stuck in her throat as he looked up.

He straightened himself, although there was a slight slouch in his shoulders, probably due to the throbbing in his chest.

She didn't have much time to think on it as she felt a silent rage rolling off him in hot waves. It was visible in the stiffness of his shoulders and the tic in his jaw indicating he was clenching it very hard. Hermione had to give him credit for not clenching his fists but then she met his eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the pure emotion she saw there.

She didn't like to think it was hate.

"You listen here you little twit. I don't like you. I've never liked you and I won't ever like you. Just the fact that you managed to sneak your little muddy self into my life disgusts me so much that I'm actually considering running away and becoming a Muggle myself!" His voice was very calm, giving no hint to the anger he was surely feeling. "Yes, I've become a little chummy with Potty and Weaslebee but that does not mean that I will ever acknowledge you as anything more than the insufferable little know-it-all that you are."

As he spoke, she could see a slight tremble take over his body.

Could someone truly hate her that much? What had she ever done to deserve _this_?

"I've tried to tolerate you for Ladon's sake but frankly nothing is worth that. So do us all a favor and just mind your own damn business and stay out of my life!"

He growled the last bit but Hermione barely heard him. Her head was light and she had to press a hand against her forehead to stop the room from spinning.

By the time she had herself under control he was already storming out of the library and finally she was alone.

Hermione sucked in a shaky breath, not even realizing she had been holding it the entire time. She didn't even realize her heart was racing until she heard the pounding in her ears. Her senses were in shock at the amount of hatred still directed towards her for things she had thought wouldn't even matter anymore.

He hated her for being a Mudblood and now he hated her for being a Pureblood.

 _Would he make up his mind?_ Or atleast stop using her lineage as an excuse to hate her. If he bloody hated her, then _fine_! He hated her. What could she do but accept it and move on.

She looked down at her hands clenched on her lap and angrily thought that Malfoy was being a bit hypocritical, acting as if she were trying to butt into his life when in fact he just couldn't seem to butt out of hers! It's not like he was a bloody pleasure to be around. If she could help it she would never set eyes on him again and she would make it her bloody business from this point on not to!

Rubbing her wrist, she got to her feet and swiftly stormed from the library as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the afternoon Hermione avoided Clara and Ladon until it was time for her to leave for her date. She didn't want to explain what happened; her nerves were still a bit rattled and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie.

She sighed dejectedly as she applied a light amount of make-up to her eyes and lips. She was in her bathroom that connected to her sitting room and bedroom. It was a lot more difficult to apply make-up magically than it had seemed when Clara had done it. She was tempted a few times to seek out the older girl but then she didn't want to explain where she was going and why she was going.

Stepping back and putting her wand away Hermione observed her attempt at beautifying herself.

She didn't look too bad.

Her make-up was simple and accentuated her features instead of overwhelming them and her hair was in a neat bun atop her head. Her Muggle clothes were simple and cute and Hermione dared to think even a bit flirty.

Grinning to herself, she quietly left her room. Her attempts at beautifying herself had completely taken her mind off of what happened in the library or it atleast had distracted her from it. She forced herself not to think on it as she carefully made her way through the halls. She was lucky not to run into anyone before she made it to the apparition point. She swiftly apparated to a corner around from the Flimsy Flutterby pub and was delighted to see Callum already waiting for her outside, her mind now completely focused on the charming boy in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi." That was stupid. She should have responded with something much more clever than that.

Callum grinned handsomely and she blushed deeply as he brought her hand to his lips to press a kiss against her knuckles.

She stared, enraptured, before he pulled her along into the pub.

"You look nice." Callum complimented as they settled at a table in a corner of the pub with two butterbeers.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you invited me."

"Of course. I'm really glad you could make it."

She nodded shyly, sipping nervously from her butterbeer. She was slightly miffed at herself for being so nervous. She had gone out with a famous Quidditch player before and then an incredibly good-looking older boy last year. How could she be so nervous with this stranger?

Her thoughts dissipated as a sudden realization hit her; this was the first time in her life she had gone on a date with a boy she actually _liked_. Sure, she liked Krum but she was never attracted to him and saw him only as a friend and a good penpal. Cormac McLaggen she _never_ liked and his attitude prevented her from ever feeling attracted to him. It was right then that Hermione actually acknowledged that she was immensely attracted to the young man, fresh out of boyhood, sitting in front of her and it surprised her so much that she blushed again.

"So, what brings you to England? Doesn't Ladon live in France?" Callum's deep voice broke her out of her reverie and she met his indigo stare.

Hermione frowned slightly, not really keen on discussing Ladon on her date. She also didn't bother explaining her complicated past, instead deciding to go for a simple answer.

"Well yes but our friend, Clara Ackley, invited us to spend the weekend here before the start of term."

"Oh, you're a student?"

She blushed again but this time from embarrassment. Was he disappointed she was still in school? Did he see her as a child now?

"Yes, I'm about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts." she replied cautiously.

Callum smiled, "That's great! I went to Hogwarts too. It's been about three years since I graduated. I was in the same year as Clara Ackley, you know."

Hermione stared at Callum blankly only now realizing that she was at Hogwarts at the same time Clara was! She would have been in her fourth year when Hermione was in her first year.

"Were you both friends?" she asked curiously.

Callum shrugged, "We were both in Ravenclaw but we didn't interact much. Ravenclaw was very competitive and I wasn't exactly at the top of my class and Clara was. I was pretty much nonexistent to her." He grinned sheepishly, as if embarrassed by his lack of academic prowess.

Hermione smiled back, uncomfortable with him knowing that she was currently the top of her class.

Grasping for a change of topic, to her annoyance the only thing she could think of was Ladon.

"Did Ladon go to Hogwarts?"

"He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, realizing that in her anger at Ladon for throwing her life into chaos she had failed to learn more about him. She made a mental note to talk more with Ladon about his past.

"He went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so I only saw him during social gatherings during the summer and winter breaks." At Hermione's thoughtful silence Callum continued, "Now enough about the past." he gave her that charming smile again, "You a big reader?"

Hermione grinned, grateful for the change of topic.

"That's the understatement of the year." She teased before she was swept into some of the deepest conversations she had ever had with a mere acquaintance.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super short update; I just felt like that was a good place to stop. At least the next update will be soon. Hehe.**

 **I know that Hogsmeade is the only full wizarding village but I wanted to create my own just for the sake of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun with Draco and Hermione fighting. They are so feisty! I can't wait to develop their relationship!**

 **Also, I wonder if any of you caught on to the** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **reference in Callum Wickham. Can you figure out his character yet?**

 **See you next chapter. This time we'll be getting some Malfoy family action and Narcissa sets her plan into motion.**

 **The chapter title is from The Head and the Heart "Cruel"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the supportive reviews and all the faves and follows. I was delighted to see a few of you caught my Pride and Prejudice clue in the last chapter. I can't wait to delve more into it and I'm quite sure it won't be what any of you expect. Hehe.**

I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **In the Emerald Gleam**_

The last day of Hermione's summer break before she would leave for Hogwarts was spent in elated happiness.

Callum had been the perfect date. He was extra attentive and funny while charming and kind. They spent hours talking in the Flimsy Flutterby and when the bartender had started giving them dirty looks because they had stopped ordering drinks they left and walked through Meadowlark together, their arms brushing each other's every so often.

When night fell and the fairy lights lit up the streets she reluctantly said her 'goodbyes' and apparated back to the Ackley Country House but not before Callum had promised to owl her during the school term.

She was currently lounging near the pool, reading one of her school books for Arithmancy, barely taking note of Clara staring at her from the pool.

"Where were you all day yesterday?" Clara asked again for the third time, suspicion lacing her words.

"I told you already; I went to Meadowlark to cool down." Hermione replied monotonously as she turned the page, never taking her eyes away from the page.

Clara flicked pool water in Hermione's direction but it splashed on the ground, too far to reach her.

Hearing the splash, she glanced up at the older girl. The blond had her arms crossed over the edge of the pool with her chin propped on her arms as she stared at Hermione.

"For some reason I just don't buy that."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that it's the truth."

Hermione didn't know when she had learned to lie so smoothly and without any guilt. Perhaps Harry and Ron had a bigger influence on her than she had thought. If she wanted to she could convince herself that she was just bending the truth a bit. She really _did_ go to Meadowlark to cool down but Clara didn't have to know it was her date that did the cooling down and not the village.

Clara narrowed her eyes at Hermione and just as she opened her mouth to push the subject further the distant sound of a door closing made both girls turn towards the house.

Ladon was making his way to the pool in his swim trunks and a loose shirt while a house-elf waddled after him balancing a tray of sandwiches and drinks.

When he reached the pool he smiled pleasantly. "Ready for the new term tomorrow, mon trésor?"

Hermione nodded, her trunk packed since that morning, every piece of clothing folded neatly, her school books stacked in alphabetical order (minus the one currently propped on her lap), her quills groomed and pointy, and her inkwells full.

"Of course I am." she mumbled, still upset by Ladon's choice of defending Malfoy over her the day before. She watched grudgingly as the house-elf (she didn't know his name) placed the tray of food on a poolside table before bowing so low his nose touched the ground. Then with a loud _crack_ he disapparated.

"Great. So, we'll leave a quarter to eleven. We shouldn't have any trouble since you can apparate on your own but we'll still go together just in case." Ladon said as he took a sandwich from the tray after offering one to Hermione which she refused.

She stared at him as he lounged back in his chair, irked at his failure to notice her displeasure with him, or to be more accurate, his failure to react to it.

"Oi, pass me one of those!" Clara called from the pool. Ladon bit into his sandwich while watching Clara mischievously, not moving to obey.

Clara glared and before Hermione could take a sandwich to the older girl, Clara swiftly pulled herself from the pool, water streaming down her half-naked body. She was wearing a bright blue two-piece bathing suit, always opting for the Muggle option because it was always more "free-spirited" she said.

She marched confidently towards the tray of food but Hermione took note of the way her green eyes kept flicking towards Ladon.

Ladon, on the other hand, barely even registered that Clara had left the pool and ate his sandwich happily.

"You could've passed me one." Clara snipped at him.

Ladon shrugged, "The bread would have gotten all soggy."

Glaring at him, Clara snatched a sandwich off the plate before biting into it aggressively. Hermione's curiosity was piqued at Clara's peculiar behavior but she didn't have time to ponder on it as Ladon addressed her again.

"So, back to what we were talking about, mon trésor," Ladon finished his sandwich and turned to Hermione.

Remembering, she sat up straight, better to glare at him, "That's right." She cut him off. "I don't want to side-along apparate with you. You don't even need to accompany me to the station, I can manage on my own."

Ladon's pleasant smile slid off his face into a pronounced frown. "What do you mean? Of course I will accompany you. You'll-"

"I can go with her." Clara cut him off as she reached for a colorful drink on the tray, having finished her sandwich already.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'll be fine with just Clara."

Ladon shook his head, "I do not know why you girls like to team up against me, I am now regretting ever introducing you to each other."

Hermione and Clara grinned at each other.

"But, like it or not, I will be coming with you to the station."

Both of their grins slid off their faces, almost mirroring the other.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ladon held his hand up to stop her.

"This is your last year at Hogwarts. I already missed out on your first six years, mon trésor, I won't miss this last chance."

And with that he stood up and smoothly pulled his shirt over his head, folded it neatly, and placed it on his chair before heading for the pool. Both girls glared after him.

Halfway to the pool he stopped and made his way back to them, catching them glaring at him.

Unperturbed by their glares he addressed them both, "By the way, we were invited to the Malfoy Manor for afternoon tea. Dress nicely and-"

" _What?_ " Hermione's shrill voice cut him off and he looked at her in surprise and then confusion.

"I thought you made up with Draco, mon trésor?"

Glaring fiercely, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Made up or not, I will not be setting foot in Malfoy Manor. Go on your own!"

Crinkling his brow Ladon looked thoughtful, "That wouldn't work seeing as how you're the guest of honor."

She nearly choked on her spittle.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Narcissa Malfoy wants to meet you. She didn't get a chance during the ball and she's looking forward to it."

Narcissa Malfoy wanted to meet _her_? Hermione was utterly confused although she had to admit she was a tiny bit curious. She had never officially met Malfoy's mother before. She had seen her from afar, and she always remembered Harry describing her face as someone who smelt something foul. Personally, she had no opinion on the Malfoy matriarch herself, but just the fact that she was married to that judgemental Death Eater (although Lucius Malfoy was no longer a Death Eater and had actually turned sides to fight for the good, but that was beside the point) and was mother to that insufferable jerk made her apprehensive in meeting her.

But she wasn't going to cower from it.

Having nothing to hide, why should she fear running into Malfoy in his own territory? _He_ had hurt _her_ first. Lifting her chin, she met Ladon's eyes.

"I'll go."

Ladon had his mouth open in mid-sentence, probably trying to convince her with some hogwash reason of why she should go. He snapped his mouth shut and smiled happily at her.

"Great. We'll meet at the fountain at a quarter to three."

He bent and took a glass from the tray, taking a swig of the colorful drink.

Hermione noticed Clara sipping her drink, her eyes fixated on Ladon's bare chest. Hiding her smile, she pretended to read her book again. She caught when the older girl's face twitched when Ladon barely glanced at her as he placed his glass back on the tray, making his way to the pool again.

When he performed a perfect swan dive into the deep end Clara huffed and wrung out the excess water from her long blond hair right onto Ladon's folded shirt.

Hermione snorted on her laughter and both girls left before Ladon even surfaced after his dive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next two hours Hermione spent in Clara and Carita's company as they shopped in Meadowlark. Alford and Carita were also invited to the Malfoy Manor and Carita was alarmed that Hermione had nothing suitable to wear.

Being an heiress, according to Carita, meant that she had to act and dress a certain way. The Malfoys, she had explained, were one of the most prominent and richest families in England despite their dark background. After switching to the good side their popularity and wealth had increased tenfold after the war, despite it only being a couple of months since the war's end. Whatever Narcissa Malfoy wanted with Hermione, Carita was going to make sure she was dressed appropriately.

Gritting her teeth, she had listened to Carita go on and on about the Malfoys. She didn't want to be rude and be caught not listening so she had actually paid attention and it made her blood sizzle.

It took them the entire two hours to find something that Carita approved of. She finally settled on a light rose colored set of robes with intricate bead and lace work all throughout. It cinched at her waist, exaggerating the tiny width of her before flaring slightly at the hips. The witch's robes were of very high quality, Hermione could tell, and she didn't own anything like it. It was flashy in a way that contrasted with the periwinkle blue dress Ladon had given her which had a quiet, elegant beauty.

"Don't you think this is a little much for afternoon tea?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

Carita 'tutted' at her as she took the robes from Hermione's hand and gave them to Wilhemina, the witch who owned the shop. She watched as the older witch marched towards the counter at the front of the shop to wrap up the robes.

"Of course not, Hermione dear. Attending afternoon tea at a pureblood's estate, especially one of Narcissa Malfoy's standing, isn't some droll affair. It's one of indulgence and a way to flaunt your social standing. You being an heiress to such a prominent bloodline makes it incredibly important that you look the part. You can't just wear any old thing. And you being so young, well one-must-dress-their-best." Carita poked Hermione on the nose after every word of the last part of the last sentence, making the younger girl giggle.

Clara appeared next to them just then with an armful of robes, grinning.

"Put those right back where you found them, Clara." Carita ordered sternly, not even glancing at the robes in her daughter's arms.

Clara's grin slid off her face, "But you _just_ said to look our best!" She shook the robes at her mother who just shook her head in return.

"You bought a new set of robes just yesterday. Wear those." Carita walked off towards the counter and Clara followed, calling after her.

Grinning widely, Hermione trailed after them. The Malfoy Manor wouldn't be _too bad_ with the Ackleys in company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At a quarter to three Hermione was following Alford and Ladon up the gravel path towards the apparition point, Clara and Carita walking beside her.

Clara had been forced to wear the pair of lilac colored robes she had bought the day before. She looked slightly grumpy but her make-up and hair were impeccable. She had helped Hermione with hers again, and was pleased when Hermione had shown her what she had learned from the first time they had met.

This time Hermione's hair was braided from the side of her head into a low wavy ponytail that fell down past her right shoulder. She had tendrils curling around her face giving her a fairy-like look. Her make-up was also light and airy, almost whimsical.

When they all made it to the apparition point, the elaborate iron-wrought gates swung slowly shut behind them. They all held hands and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When the aftershocks of apparating wore off, her stomach clenched at the sight of the iron gate looming above her, a great big 'M' set into its workings. It swung open to reveal a meek little house-elf, wearing a dirty rag for a toga. The sight of it set her teeth to grinding.

"Welcome, Mistress's guests, welcome!" It squeaked, so high-pitched Hermione assumed it was a female house-elf.

She bowed and bowed before imploring them to follow her down the path and they did. They walked, for what seemed like an eternity, past hedges, gardens, and flowerbeds before the manor came into sight. And an impressive sight it was.

The mansion towered over them with its peaked roofs and two-story tall glass-paned windows set into every floor. There were probably hundreds of rooms in there. Hermione didn't know which was bigger; the Lamoureux estate or the Malfoy Manor.

She distantly wondered what their library looked like.

They finally reached the courtyard before making their way up the steps to the intimidating front doors. They swung open with a loud creak at their approach and the house-elf scurried in, leading them towards the drawing room, Hermione assumed.

As they walked across the entrance hall, their shoes clicking on the polished tiles, Hermione took in the beauty of the hall. Extravagant stairs made an impressive sight as they passed, leading up to a wide landing that had two staircases leading up to the floor above. Huge portraits lined the walls, some of beautiful landscapes, others of portraits of wizards she didn't recognize. They glared down at them as the group stopped in front of a pair of oaken doors and the house-elf knocked.

The doors swung open and the elf stepped inside.

"Alford and Carita Ackley, their daughter, Clara Ackley, Ladon Lamoureux, and his sister, Hermione Lamoureux." the house-elf squeaked before disapparating with a resounding _crack_.

Alford and Carita then stepped inside followed by Ladon. Clara looked at Hermione, shrugged, and then followed them. Hermione sighed, steeling herself, before stepping into the drawing room.

It was decorated lavishly with thick rugs and velvet couches and lounges. A marble fireplace was set into the wall, and more frames of landscapes and portraits lined the walls.

Hermione, realizing that she was idling by the doors as she observed the room, looked towards the clutter of people near the couches in time to see Lucius Malfoy shaking Alford's and Ladon's hands and Narcissa Malfoy greeting Carita with a kiss on each cheek before turning to do the same to Clara.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't see the youngest Malfoy anywhere so she made her way slowly to the group.

Glancing uncertainly towards Lucius Malfoy, she turned her direction towards Narcissa and approached.

Carita looked towards her immediately and gently took her arm to bring her forward.

"Narcissa, this is Hermione, Ladon's long-lost little sister." she beamed.

Hermione gave Carita a smile before looking at Narcissa. To her surprise the Malfoy matriarch was smiling kindly at her. _Kindly_!

Narcissa took Hermione's hand in her own and kissed her gently on each cheek.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Hermione. We've known Ladon for a very long time and he's become family. I hope you will come to see us as the same in time."

Not letting go of her hand, Narcissa led the way to the gardens. Apparently, afternoon tea was for the ladies only because Alford and Ladon stayed behind with Lucius in the drawing room. Just before the door closed Hermione spotted a different house-elf scuttling over to the men with a bottle of firewhiskey held above its head.

Hermione was a little thrown off balance by Narcissa's kindness. She was expecting a prissy, hoity-toity snob but the Malfoy matriarch was more like Carita than anything she had conjured in her mind.

Narcissa led the women down a long hall with a set of open glass-paned doors leading out into a lush garden in full bloom. It was definitely touched by magic, the garden, as Hermione followed Narcissa to a quaint white table laden with dishes full of treats, sweets, and a tea set.

The numerous flowers and trees were swaying beautifully and the air was full of the sweet fragrance of flowers.

Narcissa insisted Hermione sit next to her and they soon tucked into tea and biscuits. Carita was right, this was far more elaborate than any other invite to afternoon tea she had ever received before. The table was practically straining with the amount of elegant dishes placed on it with all types of sweets and food she could think would be appropriate for tea time.

And the hostess was dressed to kill. Her outfit was mint green and absolutely reeked of galleons. It was high-necked with small emeralds sewn into it all the way down to the hem by the ankles. The sleeves were wide and heavy with the amount of embroidery in it. It was really beautiful and she couldn't believe that to Narcissa, the robes were probably only appropriate for small social gatherings like afternoon tea time.

"Hermione, how does it feel to have found your brother?" Narcissa asked as she stirred a sugar cube into her steaming teacup.

"Well, seeing as how I wasn't aware I _had_ a brother, it came as quite the shock." Hermione replied as politely as she could, taking a biscuit from what looked like a hand-painted dish.

Carita shot a stern look towards Hermione; apparently she didn't sound as polite as she had intended. It couldn't be helped. No matter how kind she seemed, Narcissa was still the mother of that jerk and the wife of that other jerk.

Narcissa merely chuckled softly before taking a sip of her tea.

"I do believe that would be shocking to anyone. But I am glad it all worked out in the end."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that no, it didn't all work out in the end because her life was still a tad bit upended but another look from Carita had her glumly picking up her teacup and sipping mechanically.

Carita then smiled cheerily at Narcissa, "And where is dear Draco? I didn't have the chance to see him yesterday when he visited."

Hermione nearly choked at the mention of her nemesis.

"He's visiting the Zabinis. He's quite close to their son, Blaise. He spent most of the summer there. He should be back soon though; I told him we were having you for guests this evening." Narcissa replied just as cheerily.

Breathing a little easier, Hermione took another sip. If Malfoy knew they were here there was a slight chance he might not show, hoping to avoid her. She had to cling on to whatever little hope she could. She did _not_ want to see him after what happened the day before.

"He made Head Boy you know."

Hermione nearly choked again.

 _What?_

Her mind started racing, the squeals and congratulations that came from Carita blanked out from her conscious mind.

She felt her heartbeat speed up. The Heads had to see a _lot_ of each other throughout the year. The _one_ person she didn't want to see _at all_ this year was Draco Malfoy and he had been made bloody _Head Boy_!

Resisting the urge to groan, she caught Clara smiling knowingly at her.

"Hermione made Head Girl this year as well." Carita stated proudly. Narcissa clapped her hands together in delight, turning to her.

"Truly? Oh how happy that makes me. I hope you and Draco can become great friends." She beamed at Hermione who kept her mouth clamped shut to prevent herself from offending the hostess by insulting her son.

Returning the smile shakily Hermione responded carefully, "I actually already know Malfoy, er, Draco."

His first name sounded odd on her tongue.

Narcissa looked genuinely surprised, "You do? I would expect you didn't know him as you are in different houses."

Hermione shook her head, "I've known him for a while." Not wanting to admit that they practically hated each other, she took a safer route, "I was also staying at Grimmauld Place during the war."

There, leave it as vague as possible.

Narcissa stared at her for a moment, her teacup pressed against her lips, and then all of a sudden her eyes widened, "Hermione. I thought your name sounded familiar. You're Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger."

Apparently, it wasn't vague enough. Hermione nodded her head, waiting for the outbursts, the threats, the anger, the disgust.

But all she received was thoughtful surprise.

Carita looked cautious, not knowing the Malfoys' relationship to Hermione but knowing their past views on Muggleborns. Clara looked defensive, ready to defend Hermione if need be.

"My, how this world is small." Narcissa mused.

And then she took another sip from her tea.

Hermione felt as confused as Carita looked relieved. Clara was still throwing defensive looks towards Narcissa, but she too continued to sip her tea.

"I thought you would have met each other during the post-war celebrations." Carita inquired slowly, trying to work the puzzle that was Hermione's relationship with the Malfoys.

Narcissa shook her head, placing her empty teacup back onto the table. "We were never introduced. We did attend a number of the celebrations and events but I never met Miss Granger. Now, as I try to remember, I don't think I even noticed her with Harry Potter."

Pursing her lips, Hermione interrupted, "That's because I only attended a few of the events in the beginning. I left halfway through summer to visit France." And then she met the brother she never knew she had and her life was thrown into chaos once again.

Narcissa smiled slowly, "Yes, and then Granger became Lamoureux."

Hermione could literally sense the change in Narcissa's manner. She suddenly stopped being the kind and gentle hostess and switched to a sly and uninviting pureblood matriarch. She almost seemed... _predatory_.

Right, now she can check off her dislike for all three Malfoys.

"If you're all finished with your tea I do hope you will stay for supper."

Carita shared a look with Clara, and then smiled politely at Narcissa, "I'm not sure if we can, Alford-"

"Oh nonsense, I won't take no for an answer." Narcissa clapped her hands together and stood from the table.

A look of annoyance flashed through Carita's eyes but her smile never wavered. She gave Clara and Hermione a heavy look before standing as well and following Narcissa back to the Manor. Apparently, it wasn't only Hermione who had sensed the change in Narcissa's demeanor.

Three house-elves apparated into the gardens as Hermione and Clara followed the older women. The clanking of dishes could be heard as they cleared the table and then Hermione was back inside Malfoy Manor.

"This is the most tense afternoon tea time I've ever had." Clara whispered.

"Well, better prepare yourself. From the looks of things supper won't be any better." Hermione whispered back wryly.

She knew once Lucius Malfoy put two and two together the atmosphere would get even worse. She knew Lucius disliked her from the second she had surpassed his son in every subject at school, even worse being Muggleborn. After the war their prejudice may have been tampered down but it didn't disappear automatically. The supremacy Purebloods held over Muggleborns went back _centuries_ and generation after generation that prejudice had time to grow and darken, ingraining itself into the very makeup of what a "pureblood" was. The only exceptions were families like the Weasleys and Ackleys.

Sure, she wasn't really a Muggleborn anymore but they couldn't just flip a switch and like her now that she had a different last name. She was still Muggleborn to them and even to herself.

Or atleast that's what Hermione had assumed when she sat down at the long carved wooden table in the Malfoys' dining room.

One glance at the head of the table and Hermione's assumptions were made correct. The look Lucius Malfoy gave her proved that he recognized her and was just as disapproving of having her at his table as she was at being there!

As the house-elves bustled to and fro with the supper dishes, the doors opened and in marched Draco Malfoy.

Oh woe be upon her.

She thought she might actually get through this horrid day without having to see his unwelcoming face!

Glaring down at her plate, she listened as everyone greeted him happily.

"Draco, we thought we wouldn't get to see you before we left." Carita chirped.

"I apologize for my late arrival. I was kept back. We were playing a game of Quidditch and I had to wash up, and the time passed all too quickly." Draco explained politely.

Hermione shot a glance at him; his excuse was so shabby, she was surprised they actually accepted it as the truth.

He sat down next to Ladon who was on Lucius's left hand side. Alford took the guest of honor seat, on Lucius's right hand side. Hermione was seated next to Alford putting her directly in front of Draco.

He was wearing a set of simple navy blue robes and his hair was still damp from his recent shower, slicked back in a more carefree version of his younger self's hairstyle.

As her eyes fell from his hair they inadvertently met his grey ones. Her heartbeat skipped and she quickly looked down at her plate. He had already been watching her as she observed him.

She silently cursed herself for getting caught.

Feeling like she just acted like a coward trying to hide something, she lifted her eyes up defiantly to find him chatting happily with Ladon.

Pursing her lips, she focused her attention on the fresh dishes set upon the table and followed Alford's example by serving herself.

She was behaving like a fool.

She didn't know why Malfoy always seemed to rattle her nerves but she didn't like it and she needed to make a stronger effort in keeping herself calm and collected.

As she passed a bowl of peas to Clara, who was seated next to her, the older girl gave her an apologetic smile.

"If I had known he would show up now, I would have taken your seat instead so you wouldn't have to be across from him. Sorry." Clara whispered.

Hermione shrugged, returning the smile, "How could you have known? It's alright. I can handle _one_ meal atleast."

Clara grinned, spooning peas onto her plate before passing it to Narcissa who was seated next to her on the opposite end of the table to Lucius.

Supper passed without much incident and Draco didn't look at Hermione once throughout. Once everyone had cleared their plates and the house-elves had magically whisked all of the dishes and platters away, Narcissa cleared her throat.

Addressing everyone, she began, "Now, the reason I asked you all here today is due to the fact that I wanted to officially meet Hermione."

Hermione tensed as everyone glanced at her, not including Draco.

"Now that I have met her," Narcissa continued, "I have made a decision."

Hermione felt confusion take over as she looked towards Ladon who flicked his eyes at her uncertainly.

"Having come to the knowledge that Hermione grew up amongst Muggles it has come to my attention that she is in dire need of training." Narcissa stated primly.

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped and she swore she caught Draco smirking into his knuckles. She felt a heat climbing up her neck as embarrassment took over.

"Now, Narcissa, I wouldn't state it so drastically." Carita interrupted.

When Hermione looked up hopefully, she saw Carita shooting a warning glare at Clara. Looking at the older girl, she saw that Clara was glaring angrily at Narcissa, clearly offended by her implication that Hermione was not "proper".

A rush of affection for Clara beat down her embarrassment for the slightest of moments before Narcissa continued.

"It's not meant to be an insult, Carita. I only feel that the girl needs proper training in order to be a suitable heiress, especially to a lineage as old and prominent as the Lamoureux bloodline."

"I don't need _proper training_. I don't need _any_ training at all, actually." Hermione burst out, interrupting Narcissa again.

"I highly doubt that." Draco drawled under his breath.

Both Ladon and Hermione heard; the former jabbing his elbow into the younger boy's ribs while the latter shot a dark glare at him.

Draco scowled but said nothing again and Hermione felt a flutter of affection for Ladon.

"Having been an heiress myself, Hermione, I do believe you do." Narcissa snipped.

Hermione pursed her lips and crinkled her eyebrows in annoyance.

"What are you trying to get at, Narcissa?" Lucius asked dryly from his end of the table.

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air, which seemed to aggravate Lucius, much to Hermione's interest that she almost forgot to be irritated. It was the exact same thing she did to irritate Malfoy.

"I want to train the girl myself, of course." Narcissa stated stoically.

She was met with complete silence.

Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow. Draco's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head.

"Mother, are you out of your bloody-"

" _Draco_ , show some respect for your mother, especially in the presence of guests." Lucius interrupted, his expression cold and his words colder.

Draco's face withered into itself and Hermione couldn't resist a smirk of her own this time. He caught her eye and glared ferociously.

"Well, Narcissa, as good an idea as that is, it truly is up to Hermione in the end, isn't it?" Carita broke the awkward silence, smiling delicately.

Nodding in approval to Carita's words, Hermione opened her mouth to express just what she thought of Narcissa's insane idea but Ladon beat her to it.

"I think it would be a wonderful chance for Hermione to experience what it truly means to be an heiress." Ladon smiled pleasantly, not glancing at Hermione at all. "However, I think we will need some time to think it over."

Hermione grit her teeth, not liking this situation one bit. Just the fact that Ladon was pushing it off for a later discussion gave it a more real chance of actually happening and that rattled her nerves.

She recognized his diplomatic approach; not wanting to offend or insult his hosts but he needed to nip it in bud right here, right _now_!

As Narcissa opened her mouth to respond, Hermione shot forward, "I don't want to." She resisted the urge to add 'and you can't make me' thinking it would sound too childish. Not that she didn't _already_ sound childish.

Everyone looked at her.

She plundered forward, "I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and I won't have time this year, studying for my N.E.W.T.S. and having Head Girl duties. It just can't be done." She shook her head as if that were enough to convince them all.

Narcissa flapped her hand at her, "Nonsense, Hermione, nonsense. You're a clever girl, if Draco's second place in all of his subjects is to be counted for anything."

Draco flushed at his mother's reference to him being second to Hermione who was always the first of her class every year in every subject she took.

"It seems as if you have it all planned out, Narcissa." Lucius drawled in amusement.

"Of course. The girl will meet with me during her Hogsmeade visits. We'll have a few hours in the morning for training and she'll have the rest of the day to relax in the village. I think that's suitable enough."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Was this woman seriously just planning away her school year?

"That's actually quite a good idea, Narcissa. What do you think Hermione, dear?" Carita asked, smiling pleasantly.

Hermione frowned, "If I _must_ get training, why can't _you_ train me?"

Carita's smile deepened, "As flattering as that is I believe Narcissa would be better suited."

"Why? You raised me just fine." Clara stated dryly.

Hermione would have giggled but her mind was too frantic.

"You weren't raised as an heiress, Clara. And neither was I. We were both raised with complete freedom. Rules did not apply to us. _That's_ why Narcissa is better suited." Carita explained simply.

Narcissa's eyebrow twitched at Carita's words which could be considered a subtle insult.

Hermione mulled over her words, recognizing now that Carita definitely knew how to play the pureblood game. Carita probably didn't come from a wealthy family or a renowned bloodline but she clearly knew how to keep her wits about her in the presence of such families. She wondered what her history was but didn't have much time to think it over since the state of her last school year was at stake.

"I still don't see why I need any training at all. It's not like I'm going to marry some arranged pureblood and serve as a matriarch to some stuffy bloodline."

Lucius took offense to her words but Narcissa only smiled slyly.

"Oh, who knows what could happen, Hermione. After all, you _are_ the heiress to a bloodline as ancient as the Gaunts. As the aftershocks of the end of the war pass the suitors just may start lining up." she winked and Hermione caught the way her eyes lingered on her son for a microsecond too long.

Hermione almost burst out laughing.

If Narcissa thought for _one second_ there was a chance she and Draco Malfoy would _ever_ end up together, she was sadly mistaken.

Another half hour passed before Hermione finally grudgingly accepted Narcissa's invitation to train her during her Hogsmeade weekend visits. Not too long after she was thankfully back at the Ackley Country House.

It shouldn't be too bad. Narcissa actually wasn't as insufferable as the males in her family. She had a cunning humor and was quite clever. She could actually learn a thing or two from the Malfoy matriarch. She just had to take example from Carita and keep her wits about her.

"Sorry you had to go through that."

Hermione looked up at Ladon's words.

The siblings were lounging in one of the sitting rooms on the second floor. She was reading, of course, and Ladon was sketching something in his drawing pad.

She had discovered, rather late, Ladon's passion for drawing. He was amazing at it and he spent much of his idle time sketching.

At his reminder of their evening at the Malfoys, Hermione sighed deeply, "It was out of your control. She wouldn't take no for an answer. It shouldn't be too bad anyway."

Ladon smiled. "You're right. Narcissa can seem a bit overbearing at times but she's a good lady. You can trust her in giving the proper training."

And not much else, Hermione presumed.

"Why do I really need this training anyway? What will it entail?" she asked curiously as she sat up.

Ladon shrugged, "I've actually never been exposed to any training myself, so I'm not quite sure."

Hermione frowned, "Then why doesn't Lucius train _you_?"

He chuckled, "Well, if I needed training, Alford would be more than capable seeing as how he comes from a wealthy bloodline. But, I was raised as a pureblood, I wouldn't need training. I knew I was the heir to the Lamoureux bloodline from the moment I knew myself."

"I guess that makes sense." she nodded her head slowly before settling back into the couch to continue reading.

It was later that night that she realized that was the first time she hadn't gotten into an argument with Ladon through an entire conversation. She smiled to herself as she climbed into bed, everything packed and ready to go in the morning.

As her head nestled into her pillow she didn't even realize she was already drifting off to sleep until her eyes popped open at a loud _crack_ as a house-elf came to wake her. It was morning already and she was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everything panned out well. Narcissa is one cunning lady. I figure she would have to be, considering everything she did in the books for her son's survival.**

 **Please don't be shy and leave a review letting me know how you like it so far!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter aboard the Hogwarts Express!**

 **Chapter Title from Sea Wolf "White Water, White Bloom"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and support! G the Headmaster asked a good question about my update schedule and I have to say that I don't really have one. I write my chapters whenever inspiration strikes and then, being the perfectionist that I am (ha), I give myself some time to read over everything again and again until everything flows like I want. I don't have a Beta reader or anything so it takes longer than I like. **

**Also, yes, I can completely understand some you being frustrated with the other characters towards Hermione or just in general. Truthfully, I love pushing my protagonists into corners where they have to fend for themselves in emotional, sometimes physical, isolation. Just developing them to see how they react and the choices they make are so intriguing to me and it's my favorite way to write my protagonists. So, basically, just prepare yourself for more insufferable characters being dicks to Hermione thus leading to more anger and arguments lol. I promise it will pay off in the end.**

 **It makes my heart soar that so many of you are excited about this story! I hope I can keep up the expectations! Ahh!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _I'll Guide You Home No Matter Where You Are_**

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling as always with Hogwarts students and their families who came to see them off.

Hermione stood near the entrance with Clara on one side and Ladon on the other. Crookshanks was squished in her arms to prevent him from squirming away.

The grumpy Kneazle really took to the "rich" life. He had lost a few pounds because of all the land he had access to to roam and hunt now that she lived on an estate. She had barely even seen him for most of the summer, only when she found a dead mouse or bird in her bed did she know he had been home.

"I'll take your trunk to the train." Ladon said as he parked the trolley to the side and flicked his wand towards her trunk that was situated on it. It started to levitate and Ladon directed it through the crowd, moving towards the scarlet steam engine.

Hermione watched with a strong sense of nostalgia as the thick smoke puffed from the train's smokestacks. Hogwarts was the only thing in her life now that had remained the same throughout the war and all of the changes in her life. In a sense, it was her true home and her insides fluttered at the prospect of returning for her last year.

"Shall we go?" Clara asked, eyeing Crookshanks as he struggled in the younger girl's arms.

Hermione nodded, keeping a strong grip on the huge ginger cat. She followed Clara as she pushed her way through the dense crowd in the direction Ladon had went.

They found him about midway down the train waiting for them.

"I found you an empty compartment. It's the second one down on the right."

"Thanks." Hermione nodded, unsure of what to do next. Her parents had always been the ones to see her off and them not being here, not even a letter from them, left her feeling hollowed and unsure of herself.

She didn't want to think of that right now.

"I'll go let Crookshanks loose in there before he rips me to shreds." she said awkwardly as she climbed into the train. She found her trunk exactly where Ladon said she would and she let Crookshanks go. He jumped onto one of the seats, his tail swishing in annoyance as he glared sullenly at her.

"Get over it." she snipped at him before sliding the compartment door shut.

When she returned to Ladon and Clara the steam engine let out its first whistle to let everyone know there was less than five minutes left before it took off.

Already first years were crying as they hung out of their compartment windows to talk to their parents one last time. Hermione looked away and forced a smile on her face as she turned back to Clara and Ladon.

"I'll owl you as much as I can so you better owl me back." Clara said.

Hermione nodded and when she met the other girl's bright green eyes she was slightly shocked to see them glittering with unshed tears. Touched, Hermione hugged her tightly, the second whistle blowing as they pulled apart.

"Thanks for all your help these past few days, Clara."

Clara squeezed her shoulder, "Of course. I'll try to visit during one of your Hogsmeade weekends. After your 'heiress lessons' of course." she finished dryly.

Hermione laughed, although her stomach dropped at the reminder. She had almost gotten her mind off of the prior day's events. _Almost_.

Ladon placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she turned to him, her stomach clenching.

"I'll miss you, mon trésor. Take care and I'll be sure to owl you as well, although I have a feeling it will be a very one-sided correspondence." He winked before smiling tenderly at her and Hermione didn't feel angry or annoyed at him. She smiled back, making his smile falter in surprise, before she hugged him as well. It was a little more awkward than Clara's hug but warm all the same.

The train's third and final whistle blew and Hermione pulled away from her older brother before hopping onto the train just as it started to pull away from the station.

"I'll definitely write back, Ladon!" she called as she turned in time to wave goodbye to them.

Tears were streaming down Clara's face and Ladon patted her back and waved at Hermione at the same time. A bright smile was on Ladon's face and she knew it was because she said she'd write him.

Grinning back, Hermione waved at them until she couldn't see them any longer, the train's accelerating speed throwing her hair into a poofy frenzy.

On her way back to her compartment she barely even registered the groups of excited Hogwarts students running between compartments to find their friends and joking around in the aisle.

Her compartment was still empty by the time she returned to it, probably due to Crookshanks hissing whenever someone approached the door which she witnessed as she slid it open.

Ignoring him, she took the opposite seat after sliding the door shut behind her, blocking out most of the noise from outside.

It was strange sitting there alone. Even on her first ride to Hogwarts she wasn't alone. She had met Neville Longbottom at that time as well as a few girls who would then become Ravenclaws. And of course she had met Harry and Ron for the first time later on.

Thinking of them made the silence in the compartment even heavier. She hadn't bothered to look for them although that was more due to the fact that she didn't know how to respond to seeing them. They had barely owled her during the summer before stopping completely and although she wasn't angry at them, just hurt, she didn't know how to act towards them. Or more importantly, she didn't know how _they_ would act towards _her_.

Old insecurities were manifesting inside her.

Growing up, her thirst for knowledge always alienated her from her peers. They either brushed her off as an arrogant know-it-all or they used her for a quick passing grade. She had to admit, she did get carried away in class when she knew the answer but seeing as how no one else ever answered, why was it such a big deal when she did? She was never one to conform and so she never stayed her hand, never kept her mouth shut.

And she always found herself alone.

Until she came to Hogwarts and finally befriended Harry and Ron. Her stomach hurt at the thought that they could possibly be just like all those other kids; using her when they needed to pass a class, or in their case, win a war, and now they had no use for her.

She wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt until she saw them but her traitorous mind kept thinking about their lack of correspondence, their lack of involvement in the many changes in her life.

Granted, they had stopped corresponding before she had decided to tell them what was going on with her in France so they had no clue about her heritage. She wondered if that would have made any difference.

Shaking her head and sighing loudly, Hermione pulled her Arithmancy book out of her trunk and resumed her last spot, not wanting to think about anything too complicated anymore, and that was saying a lot seeing as how she was reading _Arithmancy_.

After a little while Crookshanks, seeming to forgive her for taking him away from his free roaming the wild, hopped up next to her and curled up against her hip, purring contentedly. Smiling, she scratched his ears, glad she had decided against leaving him at the estate. She really needed his comfort.

The silence was interrupted as her compartment door slid open sharply and a tall, slim redhead stood in the frame. Crookshanks hissed and leapt up to the luggage rack, his yellow eyes glaring down at the intruder.

Ginny had grown a few inches during the summer and her straight, silky red hair now reached just above her bum. She was already wearing her school uniform (minus the robes) as well as a disapproving frown.

"What're you doing in here all by yourself?" Ginny's reprimanding tone resembled Mrs Weasley's more and more as she got older.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably, "Reading…?"

She was genuinely surprised to see Ginny, not expecting the younger girl to seek her out.

Marching into the compartment, Ginny let the door slide shut behind her as she took a seat across from Hermione, crossing her long, toned legs. She had a slight tan, probably from playing Quidditch all summer with her brothers.

Ginny huffed at Hermione's answer.

"Obviously. What else would Hermione Granger be doing?" Ginny grinned, more of her carefree, tomboy self showing through a bit. She looked up at Crookshanks who was hissing softly still on the luggage rack.

"Hey Crooks!" Ginny cooed as she stood up and reached for him.

He swiped at her hand and she jerked back quickly.

"Ow! He nicked me!" she exclaimed, glaring up at the cat as she cradled her hand. "What's got him acting like that?"

Hermione stood, taking her wand out to quickly heal the wound.

"He's been in a foul mood lately."

"Could've fooled me." Ginny grumbled as she sat back down, her hand healed but her mood a little less bright. She glared up at the Kneazle who stared back smugly.

"How was your summer?" She asked after a little while.

Hermione cleared her throat before answering, "It was quite...different."

Thinking she was referring to the post-war attention Ginny nodded understandingly, "That's putting it lightly. We barely had time to buy our books what with all the invitations from the Ministry to attend all those parties and speeches." she rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the seat. "Harry told me you went to France though, midsummer. How was that? Bet it was a real treat after everything that's happened."

Hermione nodded slowly, unsure of what the other girl was thinking. "I owled you all a few times while there." she stated carefully.

"That's right, you did." Ginny nodded before continuing, "I think we were all a bit too caught up in everything. I know Harry owled you back to let you know how crazy everything was but still, sorry!" Ginny smiled sheepishly, scratching her head uncomfortably.

"He did…?" Hermione asked in confusion.

She never received any letter from Harry that fit Ginny's description. The last letter she had received was him telling her to enjoy herself in France and that he appreciated his birthday gifts.

Ginny's smile slid off her face, "He didn't? I thought he did. Well, I _assumed_ he did."

She trailed off as an awkward silence took over.

"So, you all just assumed the other responded and never bothered with it again?" Hermione tried to keep the accusation out of her tone but she wasn't quite certain she succeeded.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, "Hermione, it's not like we ignored you on purpose. We just ended the darkest war in recent history and you're telling me you're upset we didn't write? It was madness, it was! Everyone pulling you in a hundred different directions for interviews, and photoshoots and all of it. We barely had time to breathe, let alone write!" Annoyance was creeping into Ginny's tone and Hermione couldn't believe that the younger girl was actually making _her_ feel bad!

Of course she knew what they had been through, she probably knew it better than Ginny did seeing as how it was _she_ who played a bigger part in finding all those blooming Horcruxes along with Harry and Ron.

After Dumbledore had been compromised by the corrupt Ministry he had implored Harry to seek out Ron and her to aid him in finding the remaining Horcruxes. It wasn't until the final battle that Dumbledore made an appearance again, rallying up an army of mythical creatures to aid in the fight.

In the end, it had been Hermione and Ron who were Harry's only support until the final battle and that meant she had to endure the pestering of all those reporters more than anyone else besides them.

Yes, Ginny and many others were present during the final battle but they didn't endure the long-suffering of the search for the Horcruxes. And the fact that Ginny was sitting there, acting like she had a much bigger hand than she did just because she was dating bloody Harry Potter set Hermione's teeth to grinding.

She clenched her jaws together, forcing herself to calm down before she started a bigger argument that she would definitely regret.

"Ginny, I do understand what you all went through. I did as well, before I left for France. That doesn't excuse you all from ignoring my mail."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Hermione. I'm not exactly _asking_ you to 'excuse' us."

They stared at each other for a couple of heartbeats. Hermione was recognized Ginny's feisty attitude surfacing by her sarcastic tone.

Growing up with six older brothers left Ginny to become a very strong and forceful woman, and whenever faced with a threat she was merciless. It made her a very sufficient fighter but Hermione rarely was ever faced with it herself.

During their time living at Grimmauld Place, when everyone's nerves were a millisecond away from rattling out of control, Ginny had given her a taste of that fierceness a time or two. When she had ended up in arguments with Harry and Ron, which happened quite a few times during that dark time, Ginny had been quick to turn a sarcastic retort onto her, in defense of her brother and boyfriend.

It always caught Hermione off-guard, but today, she felt annoyance creeping up, and right behind it was a simmering anger.

She barely even registered when Ginny swiftly stood up.

"We're a ways down from here." She said calmly as she reached for the handle of the compartment door. Looking towards Hermione she added, "You're welcome to come if you want."

That was it?

Forcing down her emotions, Hermione glanced up at Crookshanks who had resumed his hissing when Ginny had stood up. When she looked back at the redhead, she was watching her.

"Harry and Ron will want to see you."

Hermione nodded without a word and stood up. She kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to escalate the situation.

The atmosphere was already heavily awkward as Ginny turned and slid the compartment door open and stepped out. Hermione followed, making sure to let the door slide shut to keep Crookshanks in.

She followed Ginny down the hall towards the back of the train, watching her long red hair sway from side to side as she marched through the groups of younger students gathered in the hall.

As they passed, the younger students gawped at Hermione, recognizing her fame from the few interviews and photoshoots she had done before leaving for France.

She heard one say, " _That's Hermione Granger, that is!"_ which set the rest of them to whispering excitedly.

She inwardly groaned, having forgotten the fact that she was almost as famous as Harry Potter now.

Her seventh year didn't look too promising as of yet.

Soon, Hermione took notice of a large group of students outside an open compartment and her nerves turned her stomach as they drew nearer, already knowing that that was the compartment they were heading to.

Most of the students in the hall were seventh years from Gryffindor but there were also a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. When they saw Hermione and Ginny they called out greetings and let them pass easily. She recognized a few as having fought in the war, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas being amongst those.

She nodded her head and smiled but then her expression froze when she actually reached the compartment entrance Ginny had entered.

Harry, Ron, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom were seated inside but they weren't the reason Hermione's mouth went dry.

Sitting with them was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her blood ran cold as silver eyes met her brown ones. She _almost_ faltered but forced herself to step forward, resulting in a jerky movement of her leg.

Malfoy's mouth twitched and an elegant white-blond eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly at her fumble before his silver eyes let her go and he looked away.

She felt a hotness creep up her neck as she realized Malfoy had practically _laughed_ at her!

"Hermione! What took you so long? Ginny said you were hard to find."

She jerked at the sound of Ron's voice and gave him a shaky smile as she stopped in the door frame to the compartment.

"I was-"

" _Reading_ , of course." Ginny finished for her, grinning mischievously as she took the seat in between Harry and the window. Everyone laughed besides Malfoy and Lavender.

Hermione didn't feel very humorous either but that was for an entirely different reason. Ginny wasn't going to be tickling her funny bone anytime soon.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted when she realized Lavender was staring at her as if she were a predator come to steal her prey. She was practically clutching Ron's arm and her legs were crossed towards him as if her foot could ward off the bookworm.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione looked away from Lavender's possessive glare and forced a smile at the others.

"Here come sit with us." Harry invited.

She looked around. After Ginny had taken her seat next to Harry, the only available seat was next to him, but unfortunately, that would put her next to Malfoy as well.

Her smile freezing upon her lips, Hermione shook her head, "It's okay, I'm fine standing."

Ignoring their protests, she plundered forward, hoping to focus their attention elsewhere, "How was everyone's summer?"

"Mine was fine, spent it with my father researching Blibbering Humdingers. Didn't have much time for celebrations, unfortunately. It's so nice to see you got rid of those pesky Wrackspurts though. You'll need a clear mind for your seventh year studies, I'm sure." Luna's dreamy voice floated through the compartment and Hermione smiled at the quirky girl who was currently wearing her Spectrespecs. The latest volume of _The Quibbler_ was lying on her lap.

She heard Malfoy whisper to Harry, "What the hell is a 'Wrackspurt?" to which Harry hastily explained as invisible 'things' that flew around your head and made your brain go fuzzy.

Or something to that effect.

"It's nice to see you, Luna." Never knowing how to respond to Luna's strange ramblings Hermione turned to Neville, the boy whom she knew before she became one-third of the Golden Trio. "Hi Neville! How are you?"

Neville gave Hermione a watery smile, "I'm as good as I can be, Hermione. Poor Trevor died two days ago. He's been with me every time I've been on this train. Feeling a bit down about it, that's all."

Hermione could tell the boy was holding back tears. Although he had proven his Gryffindor bravery time and again during the war, Neville was still a soft-hearted, simple soul.

"I'm sorry to hear that Neville. I'm sure he's in a better place-" she was cut off by Malfoy's snort of laughter and she turned on him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Could you be a little more sensitive?" Her age-old habit of defending Neville surged forward but Malfoy just sneered.

"He's talking about his bloody _toad_. He's been talking about his bloody toad since the train took off. He'll get over it; it was a bloody toad, for Merlin's sake!"

"And that 'bloody toad' was his companion and you'd do well to show a little compassion and if not, then _shut your mouth_!" Hermione grit out, her fists clenching by her sides.

Malfoy's eyes flashed and a tic appeared in his jaw.

And suddenly it felt like they were back in the Lamoureux Estate's library, dangerously close to the tip of letting all hell break loose.

Malfoy opened his mouth, to say what, she didn't know because he was immediately interrupted by the clanking of the trolley cart down the aisle and the witch hollering into the compartments up ahead to see if anyone wanted to buy sweets.

This quelled Malfoy into shutting his mouth, especially when he noticed everyone was staring at the pair of them in surprise. Malfoy hadn't acted like his old self since Grimmauld Place and the compartment now felt heavy with tension.

He ground his teeth and sat back in his seat but his eyes remained linked to Hermione's, glaring hatred into her and she returned it with just as much force.

Smoldering grey and burning brown.

She was so intent on not breaking eye contact, refusing to let Malfoy think he had the upper-hand, until she realized Harry was addressing her.

"-you get it, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice a little tense and his smile forced as he attempted to clear the air with a change of topic. All she could do was stare blankly.

"Say that again, Harry." she said sheepishly, having no choice but to break eye contact as embarrassment took over, realizing everyone was taking in the silent battle between her and Malfoy.

Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged tensely before explaining, "Harry asked if you got Head Girl. Which of course you did, who else would get it besides you?"

His voice was slightly louder than usual, hinting at his unease. He forced a grin at her, causing Lavender's glare to intensify

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as everyone tip-toed around her and the glares she kept receiving from Lavender and Malfoy made her feel unwelcome in a compartment she would have previously been automatically a part of no questions asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did get it." she, for some reason, glanced at Malfoy whom she caught rolling his eyes. She lifted her chin a little higher in a less intense imitation of her pompously sticking her nose in the air which she knew annoyed him.

Everyone congratulated her (except Malfoy and Lavender).

"That's great, 'Mione." Harry smiled and she couldn't help but notice the tenseness around the edges of his lips. He shared a look with Ron and both of their eyes flicked towards Malfoy.

It suddenly occurred to her that they were nervous about her reaction to learning that Malfoy was Head Boy. It was obvious now that the two of them didn't get along and they were hesitant to let her know who the Head Boy was.

She wondered if she should put their minds at ease and let them know that she already knew who it was.

As much as she despised the fact that Malfoy was Head Boy to her Head Girl, she did find it sweet that Harry and Ron were concerned about her reaction. It made her feel nostalgic but she decided to let them fidget a bit more anyway, mainly due to her bad mood.

"Bet you'll never guess who made Head Boy." Lavender piped in, a look of haughty satisfaction at Hermione's impending reaction to the news making her think she had some kind of upper-hand.

Ron froze in his seat and Harry looked alarmed. Ginny glared at Lavender and mouthed 'shut it' but Lavender just smiled coyly.

Now Hermione was just amused; the silly girl actually thought she was being _clever_!

"Oh really? Who could it be?" Hermione asked innocently. From the corner of her eye she caught Malfoy's head pop up and then she heard his huff of annoyance. He also didn't know that she knew he was Head Boy seeing as how he arrived so late during her visit to the Malfoy Manor.

"Why, it's Draco Malfoy." Lavender said slowly, practically gloating.

A heavy silence stretched, awaiting her reaction.

At Grimmauld Place when Malfoy had befriended Harry and the Weasleys everyone had taken silent notice of her lack of interaction with him. They never broke out into any arguments, never fought, he had basically ignored her and she had kept to her books. She hid her confusion and hurt behind the pages and the war passed.

During the few celebrations she had attended she never ran into Malfoy, even when in the company of Harry and Ron. Whenever the Malfoys had shown up she would be off, making her own rounds of the room with her parents. Sometimes she would even be on her way out while the Malfoys were making their grand entrance.

This was the first time the group had seen her interacting with Malfoy since Grimmauld Place and the pair of them had practically exploded on each other already.

Everyone was staring at her in silent horror as she still hadn't reacted, lost in her thoughts.

She risked a glance at Malfoy and caught him scowling at her. Unsure of why he was scowling at her she felt the urge to stick her tongue out at him but felt it wouldn't help the situation. She didn't know why she couldn't control herself around him, she could feel her anger flaring but then it was quickly stifled when she heard the creaking of the sweets trolley behind her and a finger poked her softly on the shoulder making her jump slightly.

"Excuse me, dear." The witch smiled at Hermione who automatically moved to the side, bumping into Neville's knees as her anger guttered out. "Sweets?" the witch called into the compartment.

No one responded.

"Oh, well that's rare." She looked at them all, puzzled, before turning to the opposite compartment.

When Hermione turned back to the others, everyone was cautiously staring at her.

Feeling odd, she edged towards the door frame but stopped when Malfoy stood to his feet.

"I'll see you later. I'm heading back to my compartment." he stated gruffly as he nodded at Harry and Ron, ignored everyone else, and passed Hermione straight, his shoulder knocking into hers a little roughly.

She glared after him, watching as he pushed past the trolley laden with sweets, the group that had been outside now gone back to their compartments at the arrival of the trolley taking up the hall. She turned back to the others to find them still looking at her, tension heavy.

Feeling highly uncomfortable her instinct to flee took hold. She smiled uncertainly before she continued to edge towards the door frame again.

"I'll see everyone later. I have to check on Crookshanks and change before the prefects' meeting." Without waiting for a response, she turned and left the compartment.

She didn't make it two compartments away before she heard Ron's voice calling out to the trolley witch for sweets.

Sighing loudly, Hermione shook off the awkwardness and made her way back to her compartment.

That was _not_ a good way to start off the school year. She felt like a complete outsider in a room full of people she had considered her _friends_ (except Lavender and Malfoy of course). She hoped her relations improved because she couldn't deal with the foreign atmosphere from her friends on top of everything else she had to deal with.

Once she got the chance to speak to Harry and Ron by themselves she was sure things would return to normal, atleast with them it would because her home life would never return to normal. She would clear up any misunderstandings, forgive them for their lack of correspondence and all will be well with the 'Golden Trio'.

Nodding to herself, she slid open her compartment door and stepped inside, letting it slide shut behind her.

Crookshanks hissed at first but then, after recognizing his master, he jumped down from the luggage rack and rubbed himself against her affectionately.

"Good job with Ginny, Crooks." she mumbled, now feeling a dark sense of satisfaction at the thought of Ginny getting her hand swiped at by him.

She scratched his ears, earning her a loud _purr_ before she pulled the blinds down for privacy and changed into her school uniform. She stared at the Head Girl badge in her palm before securely pinning it to her crisp white shirt.

The prefects' meeting would be the perfect way to take her mind off her life and give her something practical to focus on. And she desperately needed something practical to focus on after that disaster that took place in the other compartment. Her nerves were so rattled she felt a bit unsteady.

Being Head Girl required her to arrive fifteen minutes prior to the prefects' meeting to meet with the Head Boy and go over what they would talk about. Of course, seeing who the Head Boy was had Hermione hesitating to leave her compartment.

She wondered if she could handle his arrogant attitude so soon after their less than successful encounter a few minutes earlier. What if they broke out into another fight, physical or verbal? Would they get their badges taken from them?

Maybe he wouldn't even show up. Yes, that would seem like the Malfoy thing to do; avoid being in the presence of the 'insufferable little know-it-all'.

Either way, she couldn't be lax with her Head Girl duties before she even stepped foot in Hogwarts and she did not want to be late.

Clenching her fists, and nodding her head Hermione steeled herself and slid the compartment door open after extracting some supplies from her trunk.

She marched down the hall towards the front of the train where the prefects' meeting room was. As she predicted the room was empty so she took a seat, spread a sheet of parchment in front of her on the small table centered in the room and dipped her quill into the inkwell before starting her list of things to go over during the meeting.

She scribbled away, her mind completely taken with her task until she finally sat back, finished with her list. There was only five minutes to go before the prefects started to arrive when the compartment door slid open and in strolled Malfoy.

He didn't say a word as he took a chair opposite her and propped his feet up on the table.

Rolling her eyes, she returned to her list, her fingers already stained with ink as she scratched away with her quill, adding corrections here and there. Although she basically memorized the list already, fussing over it was keeping her mind off of other things. Or more specifically, people. Even more specifically, it was keeping her mind off of a certain person in front of her.

At that thought she automatically glanced up at said person, feeling his heavy gaze on her but when she looked up he was staring out the window.

The silence straining, she decided to break it, aiming for a diplomatic approach and hoping he would be professional about it.

"Do you want a look at my list?"

"No."

"How will you know what to talk about?"

"I'll improvise."

Gritting her teeth she resisted the urge to sigh loudly. Hoping he would be anything other than an absolute jerk was hoping too much.

"What's with your latent anger all the time, Malfoy? Even back in the compartment you were such a prick. Are you still angry about me throwing a book at you? _Both_ times?" Hermione pondered loudly, tapping her chin.

Malfoy turned a glare on her and she smiled innocently.

"And you're such a bloody pleasure to be around, is that it, Granger? You don't start _any_ fights at all, do you, little miss perfect?" Malfoy snapped in annoyance.

Then his silver eyes dropped from her glaring eyes to focus on the lower half of her face and then he snorted before looking back out the window.

Resisting the urge to pelt her inkwell at his head, seeing as how she didn't have any books at hand, she returned to her list just before the compartment door slid open and the prefects started to file in.

Hermione felt thankful for her sense of restraint. It wouldn't have been the most ideal of situations to walk in on; the Head Girl pelting an inkwell at the Head Boy's head. Her badge would definitely have been taken away.

She shuddered at the thought.

Ron and her Gryffindor replacement, Parvati Patil, sat next to her. Ron did a double-take when he turned to smile at her and pointed at his chin.

"You got somethin' there, 'Mione."

Puzzled, she rubbed her chin but that only made Ron chuckle.

"You're making it worse. And no wonder, your fingers are covered in ink." He grinned before grasping her chin and rubbing it roughly with his thumb.

Hermione froze at the contact, her body going rigid. Parvati, who was sitting on Ron's other side, looked over at them in complete horror before turning straight forward.

 _Great_. Hermione thought, now Lavender will have another reason to hate her guts.

"There, all gone." Ron released her chin before straightening in his chair. She noticed a red tinge to his ears and she herself felt heat creeping up her neck to warm her cheeks.

It was strange; her crush on Ron had been squashed immediately after his declaration of dating Lavender. She didn't know why it was so awkward to be around him still, besides the fact she was hurt about the whole summer thing.

She looked down at her hands which were still covered in ink. She grumbled a _scourgify_ to siphon off the ink from her hands before looking up to see the room was full. Malfoy was giving her a droll stare and she hoped he was just expecting her to start the meeting and that he didn't witness what just happened.

Standing quickly, she addressed the room primly, "Thank you for making it. My name is Hermione Granger and I will be this year's Head Girl." She looked at Malfoy expectantly.

He sighed before waving his hand lazily, not bothering to stand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy."

Giving him a disapproving frown, Hermione continued, "For those of you who are fifth years and this being your first prefects' meeting, congratulations and welcome. For those of you returning, welcome back. A few simple rules to go over; being a prefect gives you special responsibilities and perks. Most responsibilities entail patrolling and enforcing Hogwarts' rules upon the students in a just and professional manner. You have the authority to award and subtract House points as well as issue detention. Whomsoever is caught abusing this power will be dealt with in the strictest of manner." She couldn't help but eye the clutter of Slytherins near the door before she resumed her speech. She went on for about fifteen minutes, explaining quick examples of situations and how to handle them as well as who would patrol which area of the train.

"Once we arrive at Hogwarts there will be another meeting to go over your responsibilities and perks more in depth. The time and place will be posted in all of the Common Rooms. For now, we need you to patrol the halls as we approach Hogsmeade Station and make sure everyone finds their way onto a carriage. Hagrid usually handles the first years. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask myself, or the Head Boy." Glancing at Malfoy, she was irked to find him dozing in his seat with his cheek cradled in his palm.

" _Malfoy_ ," she snapped, causing his cheek to slide off his hand as he awoke with a jolt. She felt her cheeks burning as a few chuckles and giggles surfaced around the room. "I'm assuming you don't have anything to add." she quipped and before he could even respond she dismissed everyone and bent to roll up her parchment.

"Good job, 'Mione." Ron patted her on the back before stretching his arms over his head as he stifled a yawn. She suspected he had been dozing as well. She rolled her eyes before gathering her quill and inkwell, ignoring the fact that Ron kept opting for physical contact. Harry had never felt the need to touch her so much as far as she remembered.

"Thanks." She grumbled before following him to the door and pushing her confusing thoughts out of her head.

But before she could exit Malfoy stepped in front of her, slid the door shut with a quiet click, and turned to face her, leaning casually against the only exit in the room.

She felt a slight pounding start in her head.

'When would it end? It was just one thing after the other today, wasn't it?' Hermione thought furiously.

"What?" she snapped irritably, annoyed with his lack of involvement during the meeting and the fact that her headache was beating a steady tempo against her brain.

Her mood didn't leave room for worry or panic as she didn't even register that they were alone in the empty room and she knew firsthand Malfoy wasn't averse to physical threats.

He stared at her, his face completely devoid of emotion.

She just continued to glare until he finally broke the silence. "I don't want you telling anyone about your planned lessons with my mother."

A bubble suddenly rose up from her belly and she giggled right in his face. It was a tired giggle but it made his eyebrow twitch all the same.

"Are you serious right now, Malfoy? Why would I ever find the need to tell _anyone_ about _that_ of all things?"

His face turned cold suddenly, "I don't _care_ what you find the need to do or don't do. Just don't let that flappy mouth of yours go blabbering all over the school, understand? I don't want to be associated with you anymore than I already am." He looked down his nose at her as if she were some sort of unidentifiable scum beneath his shoe before he flung the door open and left without another word.

Hermione gaped after him until the door slid shut again and snapped her out of it.

 _Who did he think he was?_

Her hand twitched towards her wand, feeling the urge to hex him until he was nothing but a smudge on the floor but she resisted. She was getting a lot of practice today on self-control.

She breathed deeply before yanking the door open with more force than was necessary and stomped out, trying to compose herself into the prim and proper Head Girl that she knew she was as she made her way down the hall.

The rest of the train ride gave her no time to think as she monitored the hall and made sure the prefects weren't slacking off or abusing their power. It was such a welcome distraction that she was practically floating.

She did catch the fifth year Slytherins cornering a pair of Hufflepuffs though but before she could intercede, Malfoy appeared, allowing the Hufflepuffs to escape. He talked to the younger Slytherins in low tones and they both dispersed looking visibly shaken.

When he turned he met Hermione's gaze and she wanted to show her approval but feeling stubborn, she spun on her heel and retraced her steps back down the way she had come, her good mood gone. She appreciated the fact that he was upholding the rules and not giving out special treatment but to hell if she was going to let him know that.

The rest of the train ride had no other major incidents and she only ran into Malfoy two more times, both sides completely ignoring the other.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station she returned to her compartment to throw on her school robes over her uniform and to grab ahold of Crookshanks as she levitated her trunk in front of her. By now Crookshanks hung from her arms, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going back to the estate anytime soon.

She left her trunk by the others outside the train and headed for the nearest carriage, glancing at the skeletal Thestrals that pulled them. She bet that the majority of the Hogwarts sixth and seventh years could see the Thestrals now after the war had brought so much death to their eyes. Shaking off the eerie feeling the creatures elicited, she climbed into the carriage.

There were two fourth year Hufflepuff girls already in it and they squealed when they caught sight of Crookshanks. He glared at them as the girls pet him but he didn't try to swipe at them.

She smiled at the younger girls as the cat sidled onto her lap, and out of their reach. She could hear Hagrid in the distance hollering,"Firs' years, firs' years!" and then, "Alrigh' 'Arry?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that Harry and the rest were passing by Hagrid now to find an empty carriage.

Just as the carriage lurched into motion the door flung open and Neville fell inside. He blushed as bright as a tomato as the Hufflepuffs giggled into their hands at his clumsiness but when he caught sight of Hermione he looked relieved. He sat next to her, huffing and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Almost got left behind. Had some trouble with my trunk."

Hermione grinned at him and he smiled sheepishly.

He motioned towards Crookshanks.

"You didn't leave him with the luggage?"

"He doesn't like cages. I usually let him loose on the grounds and he finds his way back to my bed every night." she scratched the cat's ears earning her a pleasant _purr_.

"Wow, he's so smart. Maybe I should get a cat. I'll never have to worry about losing him." Neville wondered aloud.

She was glad to hear no hint of pain in his voice as he subtly referenced Trevor the Toad.

Smiling kindly, she nodded her head in agreement, "Maybe you should."

They rocked gently with the swaying of the carriage before she broke the silence.

"How's your grandmother?"

"Oh, she's fine. Getting sort of overwhelming with her constantly talking about me with her friends. They're always impressed about me fighting in the war and being friends with Harry." Neville explained, looking down at his hands. He had lost a lot of weight over the summer and during the war. He had also grown a few inches taller.

It was no wonder the two Hufflepuffs, at his words, were now whispering excitedly to each other behind their hands, all the while watching Neville.

Hermione smiled to herself. He didn't seem like such a klutz to them now, did he? He was now the war hero and friend to Harry Potter.

"She's just really proud of you. As she should be." She smiled wider when Neville flushed at her compliment and by that time the carriage rolled to a stop.

The two Hufflepuffs smiled coyly at Neville as they clambered out of the carriage but he just looked perplexed as he followed them out.

When Hermione was out of the carriage Crookshanks started struggling in her arms again, recognizing the Hogwarts castle and the grounds around it.

"Alright alright. I'll see you tonight. Stay out of trouble."

She let the Kneazle jump out of her arms and watched as he landed gracefully in the lawn. He looked up at her, meowed loudly, and slunk off into the shadows, his yellow eyes glowing until he disappeared behind some shrubbery.

Suddenly feeling cold, she fell into step beside Neville, who had waited for her, and together they walked towards the steps that led up into Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. It was shining brightly through the night, beckoning them in.

The crowd of Hogwarts students were already hustling into the Great Hall by the time they entered the castle, their chatter echoing off the walls.

They followed the crowd into the Great Hall, and Neville led the way to the Gryffindor table, both of them sitting about midway down. Looking towards the High Table, she caught sight of the redheaded Weasleys about eight seats down from where she was seated. Harry was seated next to Ginny, across from Ron and Lavender. Parvati was next to Lavender, whispering something into her ear causing Lavender to frown at Ron who took no notice.

Having a feeling Parvati was informing Lavender about the incident between herself and Ron with the ink on her chin, Hermione was glad she was seated out of the other girl's line of sight.

Not long after Professor McGonagall strode into the hall with the new first years hurrying after her. Every face was nervous and insecure as they huddled at the head of the hall, the Sorting Hat placed on the stool in front of them.

When the hall grew quiet the tear at the rim of the hat opened wide and out spilled the Sorting Hat's song for the new school year. It was pleasant and referenced the end of the war giving the four Houses a better chance to find friendship and camaraderie with one another.

When it fell silent everyone clapped and cheered until Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment from her sleeve and began the sorting.

The first little boy, (Addair, Bartley) was bony and visibly shaking as he sat upon the rickety stool. The Sorting Hat fell down over his eyes and barely settled before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR".

The Gryffindor table burst into more cheers and applause and Bartley nearly fell on his way to his new House. Hermione clapped, watching as the older students around him patted him on the back and shook his hand. He looked relieved and had stopped shaking by the time the second student was called to the stool.

Hermione's eyes glazed over by the time the fourth student was called forward. She let her eyes roam the hall, observing all the faces seated at the different tables.

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin.

Her eyes inadvertently found Malfoy seated about halfway down the Slytherin table, almost the same length as where she sat at her table. He was dozing with his cheek cradled in his palm again.

This time she didn't blame him. She felt tired and couldn't wait to reach the common room.

Then a thought finally struck her; _the Heads usually shared common quarters_.

Fully awake now, she felt pained at the thought of having to risk seeing Malfoy every time she wanted to go to her room! She couldn't even mentally rejoice at the fact that she had her own bedroom this year.

Internally groaning, she laid her forehead down on the table and closed her eyes which was a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do.

She couldn't help it though; she felt a pounding start up in her head again and she wondered if she should pull out her wand and magic it away.

Before she could decide she felt a soft poke in her side causing her to sit up quickly.

Neville smiled apologetically before motioning towards the High Table.

Professor Dumbledore was standing at his podium, in his spangled robes and half-moon spectacles addressing the students with his start of the year speech.

She already missed most of it. He had already gotten to the part where he warned everyone about entering the Forbidden Forest unless they wanted to die a horrible death. Then he clapped his hands and the start of the year feast commenced.

She noticed his right hand was fully cured of the blackened state it was in before the war. She idly wondered how he had escaped that curse but then a whoop of joy sounded from down the table and Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts as she recognized Ron's voice. Food popped into existence in front of them and she gratefully tucked in.

There wasn't much chatter as everyone filled their plates and their bellies. After dessert, the plates wiped clean and everyone got to their feet.

Not quite sure what to do as Head Girl, she said 'bye' to Neville and quickly made her way to the High Table where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She was surrounded by prefects.

When Hermione arrived she heard the Professor informing them of each of the Houses' respective passwords.

"And for Ravenclaw the answer to the riddle is 'wind'. Now hurry along and gather your Houses. We're falling behind as it is."

The crowd dispersed at Professor McGonagall's stern words leaving Hermione and Malfoy the only ones in front of her.

She hadn't even noticed him standing there and she unconsciously pursed her lips at him before turning to her Head of House.

"Congratulations to the both of you for making Head Boy and Girl." The old witch gave Hermione one of her rare smiles that made her think she was the Professor's favorite before she continued, "Now as you know, being the Heads you are allowed your own Common Room and private quarters."

They both nodded.

"Good then. Follow me if you will. You're probably as keen to get to sleep as I am." She turned and marched down the hall and out the door. Hermione quickened her pace to keep up and hear what she was saying. Malfoy, having longer strides, quickly passed her and was keeping in step with the professor.

The Entrance Hall was completely deserted by the time they passed through, although she could hear the distant chatter of students echoing off the walls in different directions as the four Houses made their way to their respective Common Room.

The Head Boy and Head Girl followed Professor McGonagall up five flights of stairs and down a number of hallways.

Finally, the professor stopped at an alcove and motioned them forward to see a set of stairs spiraling up.

"This is the staircase that will lead to the entrance to the Heads Common Room."

They both nodded, observing the hallway to make sure they remembered it properly.

There was a huge painting hanging on the opposite wall to the alcove. It was glowing brightly, the only source of light in the deserted hallway. As Hermione looked closer she could make out tiny, dancing dots that could only be fireflies. The painting was a field full of fireflies. It was breathtaking.

The hall ended a ways down and the walls to the right, opposite the wall the painting was hanging on, were lined with floor to ceiling windows. Hermione imagined the hallway to be bright with sunlight in the morning.

Professor McGonagall led the way up the steps, bending her head so as not to knock it on the arch of the alcove entrance. It twirled around twice before stopping at a small landing with a gigantic framed painting filling the wall.

A mermaid floated in the painting, her long greenish hair swaying out above her giving an eerie feeling. She watched them curiously before asking in a very gurgly voice, "Password?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "Amortentia."

Hermione frowned, "That's a peculiar password."

McGonagall smiled wryly, "It was Professor Dumbledore's idea."

Hermione's frown deepened; why would Professor Dumbledore make the password to be the name of the most powerful love potion in existence?

As the painting swung open, she didn't have time to think on it as she followed Professor McGonagall and Malfoy into her new Common Room.

It was very cozy, reminiscent of the Gryffindor Common Room, although the color scheme was mixed between red, green, gold, and silver; Gryffindor and Slytherin.

A pair of overstuffed armchairs and a couch were positioned around an already lit fireplace. Two windows sandwiched the fireplace, both sporting seats full of fluffy cushions. From the view in the Common Room she could spot the windows from the hall they had entered from below if she looked down.

Thick rugs carpeted the floor giving the room a warm feeling. As they walked further in she observed two heavy oak desks were set against the opposite wall to the fireplace. Both were fully stocked with parchments, inkwells, and new quills (one set in green and one set in crimson).

Stairs led up to a loft that overlooked the room with two doors on opposite ends.

Professor McGonagall motioned to the doors from the foot of the steps. "The door on the left belongs to the Head Girl and the door on the right to the Head Boy. There is an adjoining bathroom between the rooms." At Hermione's look of alarm the professor continued, "Don't worry Miss Granger, you can lock the doors from the inside. And neither one of you are physically allowed in the other's room unless given verbal permission. If you try to enter without permission I can assure you the result won't be pleasant."

Hermione caught Malfoy's eye and he gave her a bored look as if indicating there was no reason for him to ever find himself in her room. She silently agreed.

"Your trunks should be in your rooms already. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask myself or any of the Heads of House. By dinner tomorrow evening I will like you both to have a time and place in mind for the first prefects' meeting."

At their nods she headed for the exit.

"Have a good night then you two."

The painting swung aside and Professor McGonagall climbed through and disappeared and then it swung shut again with a _thump_.

Hermione turned to Malfoy to see him already making his way up the stairs to his room.

Feeling tired again, she followed his example and headed for her room. Upon entering, a loud _meow_ made her jump and she realized Crookshanks was already lounging on her bed.

"How did you know where my room was?" she scratched his ears and he purred loudly. She would never get used to her Kneazle's odd sense of omniscience.

Her new room was small and cozy. Her four poster bed was in the middle of two large windows, both had deep window seats full of red and gold cushions and framed by heavy scarlet drapes. Peering through the windows, she could just barely make out the goal rings of the Quidditch pitch in the distance, the darkness overtaking it. Her trunk was placed against the foot of her bed and a heavy dresser was against the wall opposite the door that she assumed led to the adjoining bathroom. A small desk was pushed into the corner on the far side of the room and a large bookcase was next to it.

Pulling out her pyjamas, she decided she was too tired to unpack. So, she changed quickly, pulled out her toiletries and entered the bathroom.

It was very spacious with a large tub set in the center. It wasn't as big as the prefects' bathroom tub but it could still fit about four people into it. About a dozen golden faucets lined one edge of the tub and she couldn't wait to take her first bath. Behind the tub and against the far wall was a large tiled shower with a glass door. On both sides of the shower were two small square cubicles each with a door. When she peeked inside she found a toilet in each.

Well, that was a relief that she didn't have to sit bare bottom on the same toilet Malfoy squatted on.

Continuing her observation the wall opposite the shower and toilets had a long marble counter with two sinks and a mirror lining the wall above the counter. She moved to the sink closest to her door.

Just as she was squeezing some toothpaste onto her toothbrush the door to Malfoy's room opened.

Hermione froze, just as she had stuck the toothbrush into her mouth.

She was such a bloody idiot, already forgetting to lock the door!

She turned her head to see Malfoy hesitate in the door frame. He was dressed in a simple pair of long pants and _nothing else_.

 _Really Malfoy_!?

She resisted the urge to stare at his bare chest, not because she was attracted to him, although it was fine as far as bare chests went, what with all the muscles chiseled out from his years of playing Quidditch, but because she didn't want him to _think_ she was attracted to him. So she just glared.

He blew air from his nose sharply, as if laughing, as he took in her frumpy pyjama pants and loose t-shirt.

Yanking her toothbrush out of her mouth she turned to him angrily, "As you can very well see, Malfoy, this bathroom is in use as of right _now_!"

He gave her a droll stare, "Then you should have locked the bloody door. McGonagall _just_ told you that you can lock the door. Being the clever, know-it-all that you are you can't expect me to believe you actually _forgot_ can you? For all I know you were trying to lure me in here."

Malfoy was at his sink now, placing his toiletries on the counter. He glanced at her as she spluttered at his last sentence before continuing, swiftly cutting her off, "I have half a mind to leave you to it. I could have gone the rest of my life without having to see Granger in her horrid nightwear." He snorted in laughter at his own dry joke before turning on the faucet to wash his face.

Hermione gave him the dirtiest, most scathing look she could muster.

"It's not as if I have anyone to _impress_ around here, Malfoy. I like to be comfortable."

"In case you didn't get it yet, Granger, I don't really _care_."

She stared at him as he picked up his toothbrush after having finished washing his face. The audacity of him for not leaving even after he had his little verbal battle with her.

She felt as if it was just out of sheer stubbornness he didn't leave when he realized she was already in here. It wasn't exactly the most ideal of situations to be in with someone you loathed, going about your nightly ritual. It was rather personal, she thought.

Just the fact that he was brushing his teeth as if there wasn't a bother in the world confirmed her suspicions that he just wanted to aggravate her and although he was succeeding, she refused to let him in on it.

She resisted with all her might from looking at him in the mirror and instead continued to brush her teeth. She calmly spat into the sink and then washed her toothbrush and mouth before tying her hair into a messy bun atop her head.

She bent over the sink to splash water on her face but not before she caught his silver eyes lingering on her neck when she had pulled all her hair away from it.

That was odd. He was probably only looking to see if she had scales or something else he could pester her about but even so, she still felt a bit self-conscious which was utterly _ridiculous_ because she didn't have anything to prove to the prat.

Pushing it from her mind she quickly washed her face, dried it with her face towel and without another glance his way she turned back towards her door and marched into her room.

She closed the door with a soft click. There was no lock on this side of the door because of the spell that prevented anyone uninvited from entering so she turned to her bed, pulled back her sheets, and the second her head hit her pillow she was already fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I promised some more dick characters and this chapter had quite a few. In the books there was a scene where Ginny actually got annoyed with Hermione about something she said to Harry and it always stuck with me whenever I read fanfiction where Ginny was made out to be Hermione's best girl friend. I feel like they are good friends because of the people that brought them together but I don't feel like they would be bffs no questions asked, etc. Ginny is really feisty and Hermione isn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. I feel like they would butt heads a lot but always be friends in the end. Lavender is just, uggghhh...I never liked her.**

 **But I do love Neville, and he atleast offers some breathing room for Hermione.**

 **Anyway, next chapter Hermione tries to talk with Harry and Ron and Malfoy continues to prod our sweet heroine. Hehe.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! Inspiration always strikes whenever I read your reviews! I love love love them!**

 **Chapter title from Avicii "The Nights"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for sticking around.**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 **

_**Am I up as high as I feel or am I dying?**_

Hermione's eyes popped open bright and early for her first day back at Hogwarts. She hurried to the bathroom and made sure this time to _lock the door_ before she began her daily morning routine.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, magically dried her hair and changed into her school uniform.

She was pulling on her polished Mary Janes after she had fed Crookshanks when she heard the distant sound of a door closing and then soon after the sound of a faucet turning on.

Malfoy had finally woken up.

Taking note, she mentally recorded the time she woke that morning so as to get first access to the bathroom every day.

She stuffed her school books into her schoolbag, heaved it onto her shoulder and headed out her bedroom door. Crookshanks slinked past her, his bushy tail bobbing up as he pranced down the staircase. When she reached the floor below she saw him settled into the cushions on the armchair near the fireplace, purring softly as he watched her make her way out the portrait hole.

The portrait of the mermaid thumped closed behind her as she made her way down the spiral staircase, careful not to bump her head as she went. When she emerged from the alcove she did a double take at the painting hanging on the opposite wall.

Yesterday, it was a painting that depicted a night sky and a field of glowing fireflies. This morning the painting was showing a beautiful blue sky with fluffy clouds and a field of bright yellow flowers. There were no fireflies in the scene but then again, fireflies were only noticeable at night.

Admiring the painting a moment longer, Hermione turned and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

As it was very early, the Great Hall only had a few students milling about. The Gryffindor table was completely empty and so she took a seat closest to the High Table.

The breakfast dishes were already laid out so she buttered a warm crumpet and nibbled on it while she continued from where she left off in her Arithmancy book.

By the time the Great Hall had started to get loud with the incoming students Hermione had already finished her crumpet and was on her second cup of coffee.

"Morning 'Mione. Knew you'd be here bright and early."

Hermione looked up to see a yawning Ron and a smiling Harry. They sat down across from her and Ron immediately started scooping scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Morning." she replied, watching them quietly. They seemed normal enough, as if yesterday's train ride didn't happen.

But then she caught Harry's eyes shifting towards her and then she felt the silence grow heavy.

Harry caught her looking as he was biting into a slice of toast so he smiled again. After chewing and swallowing, he said, "How was your summer in France?"

Trying to make polite conversation, was he? Then he shouldn't have started with _that_.

Clearing her throat, Hermione mulled over how she wanted to go about answering. Did she want to go straight for the jugular or beat around the bush?

She thought she didn't have enough time before the girlfriends started popping up so she went for the direct approach.

"If either of you had responded to my letters you would know that already."

Harry's smile slid off his face and pieces of egg fell from Ron's open mouth.

"'Mione, you see-" Harry started but she cut him off sharply.

"Harry, I don't want to know what your excuses are. I've already heard them all from Ginny."

A shift in his expression let her know that they too had heard it all from Ginny, probably after she had left their compartment yesterday.

"Listen, Hermione, we know it was a right git move to not write you back but it wasn't like we sat there and said, oh yeah mate, let's not write her back. And then go on about our bloody day." Ron stated a little heatedly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Don't you take that tone with me, _Ronald_."

Ron automatically shrunk into himself, spluttering as his ears turned red.

Harry glanced at Ron nervously before facing her again.

"Hermione, we know it was stupid but one day became a week and then a month and then summer was over and it's a shoddy excuse, I know but that's what happened. You have to understand it wasn't easy this past summer, I mean you know how much I just _love_ the publicity." Harry finished sarcastically, almost bitterly.

Sighing loudly, Hermione nodded her head. "Of course I understand, Harry. Who better to understand what you went through than Ron and I?" Not to mention her summer wasn't much of a walk in the park either.

Both boys watched her cautiously.

"It's just that, it was rather lonely, not having you two there with me." she admitted softly, looking down at the table.

"We missed you too, 'Mione, despite the fact that we were idiots. But you weren't completely alone, were you? Your parents were there right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hermione began to nod but then stopped. She felt her eyes start to burn and she knew tears were not far behind. Her parents still hadn't owled her back. They had been slowly distancing themselves from her and she couldn't understand why.

Before Harry could push further Professor McGonagall swooped in with their timetables, interrupting the moment.

"Good morning, you three. Here you are Miss Granger, and for you Potter. Oh, Mr Weasley, you've got bits of egg on your chin, be a little more composed will you. Here you are." The old witch gave Ron a disapproving frown as she handed the trio each a sheet of paper with their schedule for the year printed on it.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione mumbled, the burning in her eyes subsiding. She looked down at her timetable blankly.

"Miss Granger, you're looking a bit grim. Is your schedule correct?" McGonagall asked in concern.

Hermione snapped her head up and nodded quickly, "Oh yes, Professor. It's all correct."

Nodding slightly McGonagall moved on towards the next clutter of students down the table.

Looking past the professor Hermione spied Lavender and Parvati making their way towards them. Lavender had caught sight of her and was already glaring viciously as she sped up her pace.

Not wanting to have to deal with the silly girl's jealousy after her conversation with Harry and Ron, Hermione shot to her feet and lugged her schoolbag onto her shoulder.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked in surprise.

" _Ron!_ "

The redhead jumped in his seat at the shrill voice of his girlfriend and both boys turned towards the approaching girls. Hermione used this moment to make her getaway, quickly escaping the Great Hall without any confrontations.

Heaving a great sigh once she was safely in the Entrance Hall, she slowed her pace and looked down at her timetable, attempting to memorize it.

First class for the day was the Study of Ancient Runes so she turned her direction towards the moving staircases and made the long climb to the sixth floor where the Ancient Runes classroom was located.

When she arrived, slightly out of breath from all the stair-climbing and her heavy school bag, she discovered the door to the classroom was locked, indicating that Professor Babbling had not returned from breakfast yet.

Oh, what a marvelous day it was turning out to be, she thought wryly.

She moved to the side of the door and sat cross-legged on the floor. She tugged her textbook, _Advanced Rune Translation,_ out from her school bag. She flipped through the pages, having already read the text three times during the summer, and willed the time to fly quickly.

About ten minutes later footsteps echoed down the hall and she looked up in time to see Malfoy turn the corner. He faltered in his step when he caught sight of her and then continued as if he hadn't. He stopped right across from her and leaned against the wall.

Blowing air sharply out of her nose, she returned to her book. Malfoy usually took the same classes as she did because they were all the advanced subjects.

Both of them remained silent for another five minutes until, to Hermione's shock, Malfoy broke it.

"That horrid creature you brought with you, keep it in your room."

Crinkling her brow, she looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

He was staring down his nose at her again and she felt annoyance creeping up on her like it always did in his presence.

"That furry beast you let out into the common room this morning, it attached itself to my leg. Keep it in your room from now on." Malfoy grit out.

Imagining the sight that would have made, of Crookshanks attacking Malfoy's leg, caused a giggle to escape from her lips.

Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Did you just _laugh_ at me?"

"Yes, Malfoy, that is what that sound is called." she answered condescendingly before returning to her book, a smug smile on her lips.

"Granger, I'm serious. The next time that thing shows its squashed ugly face, I'm blasting it into nothing." Malfoy threatened harshly, his tone aggressive.

Hermione looked up at him slowly, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You harm one strand of fur on his body and I will make sure you rue the day you were born." Her voice was low and completely serious, promising an entire world of pain but Malfoy remained unaffected, or at least unafraid. Her threat just seemed to anger him more.

"Just being in your _presence_ makes me rue the bloody day I was born, Granger. You dare threaten me? You-"

Whatever he was going to say, whatever threat that was about to pass his lips was frozen at the sound of footsteps.

Professor Babbling turned the corner just seconds after and she smiled brightly at her two top students, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. It is mighty encouraging to see you both here so early, ready for class." She unlocked her classroom door with one swish from her wand and the doors swung open.

Glaring at Malfoy, Hermione stood to her feet quickly and hurried in after the professor. She took the seat closest to the professor's desk, as usual, and Malfoy took the seat farthest away from her, as expected.

Class passed by pleasantly enough, with Hermione answering every question with diligence, earning her House twenty points for the start of the year. By the time class was over her encounter with Malfoy was already forgotten and she made her way happily to her next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Only when she was standing in the classroom did her happy mood snuff itself out.

Malfoy was already in his seat at the back of the class, and his eyes narrowed at her when she entered and her bad mood resurfaced.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and instead did what she knew annoyed him most; she stuck her nose in the air and made her way to the front.

Having arrived rather late (she just had to ask a few extra questions to Professor Babbling after class resulting in her being the last to leave) the front row had filled in.

She faltered in her step until she saw Neville waving at her from one of the seats near the front. Smiling brightly she made her way to him and took the seat next to him.

"Thanks for saving me a seat Neville."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Oi, 'Mione."

Turning in her seat she came face-to-face with Ron and Harry who had taken the seats directly behind Neville.

She had almost forgotten that they would of course be in DADA.

"You got in pretty late." Ron observed.

Hermione shrugged, "I had to speak with the professor."

Ron grinned, "Of course you did."

Pursing her lips she spun in her seat and faced the front again.

Their behavior was seriously confusing her. They were trying to act normal, as if nothing had happened and she didn't know if she should appreciate that fact or be offended by it, like her issues didn't mean anything to them.

She figured she needed to explain _everything_ that happened in France but then what? Did she want their support? Their sympathy? She didn't want them to force anything, she wanted them to genuinely seek her out, not because they felt bad but because they saw her as their friend. And friends didn't just dump their friends when they found a girlfriend or became war heroes.

She was giving herself a headache again.

She assumed she had stunned them with her actions because they didn't say a word after she turned her back on them. Then Professor Snape entered, his black robes billowing behind him and the classroom became uncomfortably chilly.

"I assume all of you completed the readings over the summer, including the few _celebrities_ we've been reading so frequently about." Snape's beady eyes lingered on Harry who merely stared back, quite used to Snape's ill-treatment of him.

Despite the solid evidence that Snape was and had always been on the 'good' side didn't stop him from dryly picking on Harry every chance he got. Even after the fact that Harry had discovered that Snape had been deeply in love with his mother, Lily Evans. Harry's hatred for Snape had lightened up and although they would never be the best of pals, they were no longer seething in each other's company. It almost seemed like Snape was just acting the way he did out of habit and Harry seemed unaffected by it, sometimes he seemed almost affectionate towards the hook-nosed professor.

"This year will undoubtedly be very rigorous as you continue your N.E.W.T. level studies. As you know from last year I am not against dropping any of you who decide to slack off." His eyes lingered this time on Ron who returned the stare defiantly but the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"Can any of you recall last year's topics of interest?"

Hermione's hand shot up automatically.

Snape gave a long, withering sigh, his eyes scanning the classroom searching for anyone _but_ Hermione.

When no one raised their hand he begrudgingly turned to her.

"Of course Miss Granger is here to demonstrate her desperate need for showing off her lack of a life outside academia." Snape drawled, his beady eyes meeting hers.

A snort of laughter came from the back of the classroom and she knew it was undoubtedly Malfoy.

Straightening her back, she shot off all the topics they had gone over the previous year, unperturbed by Snape's bullying although a sliver of annoyance crept up at Malfoy's snicker.

Completely disregarding her accurate answers, as always, Snape continued as if she hadn't answered at all.

The rest of the class Snape carried on with a review of all the previous year's topics. There wasn't any idle time and soon it was time for lunch.

"I'll see you at the Great Hall, Hermione." Neville waved and Hermione nodded as she packed all of her things into her bag.

Heaving her schoolbag onto her shoulder she turned and stopped in surprise; Harry and Ron were waiting for her at their desk.

They both looked at her uneasily and without a word she started walking towards the door and they fell into step beside her.

"Sorry for running off this morning." Hermione mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

Harry glanced at her sideways, "It's alright. But why did you?"

Resisting the urge to sigh loudly, she explained slowly, trying to give herself time to think about how much she wanted to reveal, "I didn't want to talk about my parents."

This time both Harry and Ron turned their heads toward her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked incredulously.

Taking a deep breath she answered, "They haven't been in touch."

"Why wouldn't they be in touch? You were with 'em in France weren't you?" Ron scoffed but swallowed it when Harry glared at him.

"'Mione, how come it feels like there's something you're not telling us?" Harry asked cautiously.

Stopping in the deserted hall, she faced them both.

"Because there is, Harry." she said softly.

They both looked at her for a moment, sensing the heaviness of her tone.

"You can tell us anything." Harry assured her, and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

This time she let the loud sigh out.

"I don't think I can, actually. That's the problem."

The looks on their face was a mix of confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean? After everything we've gone through together you think you can't trust us?" Ron asked loudly, clearly taken aback.

"Ron, calm down." Harry ordered sternly. The redhead's face was turning bright red as his blood started to rush with anger.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she met Harry's eyes.

"Hermione, I know we weren't in touch over the summer and that's our fault, I know. But you're still our best friend, still truly important to us. Please, don't let this past summer determine our friendship." Harry held her stare, his eyes heavy with the emotion of his words.

Harry had definitely become much more diplomatic after the war, attending all those speeches and ceremonies, Hermione mused distractedly.

But before she could make the decision to tell them or not footsteps echoed down the hall. All three of them turned to see a large group of younger students turn the corner, clearly just now released from whatever class they were in.

Both boys turned back to her and she smiled shakily.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you later. Let's go have lunch." Hermione felt her eyes burn when they both smiled warmly at her and they set off for the Great Hall in a comfortable silence.

She sat with them and endured Lavender's glares. Ginny happily chatted with her, clearly over their little argument on the train.

She was in the best mood she had been in since she returned to school and she was nearly skipping as she made her way to her next class, Arithmancy, her favorite subject.

A few students had already arrived but the front rows were unoccupied so she quickly took her customary seat near the front. As she was pulling her book and supplies out Professor Vector entered from her office door.

The class fell silent as she flicked her wand to the back doors, causing them to close with a resounding _thud_.

"Welcome back. I do hope everyone's summer breaks were entirely enjoyable, especially after the past events that ended your sixth year." A chatter rippled through the class as everyone quietly commented and Professor Vector smiled, waiting patiently for them to quiet again.

Just then the door creaked open as a student entered, late.

"Mr Malfoy, how disappointing that you are late on your first day of class." Professor Vector frowned at the back of the room and Hermione turned in her seat to see Malfoy standing by the classroom door, a ghost of a scowl on his face.

"I apologize, Professor, but I was talking with Professor McGonagall in the hall about some Heads' business." Malfoy explained, his scowl gone as he smiled good-naturedly, clearly sucking up to the Professor.

"Oh of course, of course, and congratulations to you for making Head Boy." Professor Vector nodded her head as Malfoy took his usual seat at the back of the class.

Class resumed and Hermione wondered what "Heads' business" Malfoy was discussing with Professor McGonagall and then it suddenly hit her that she hadn't spoken with him about when the prefect's meeting was going to be. Professor McGonagall was expecting them after dinner to have it planned.

That meant she had to speak with Malfoy soon, and just at the thought of it she felt a pounding start up in her head.

Whispering a spell to relieve it quickly, she pushed all thoughts from her mind and tried her hardest to focus on Professor Vector.

Class passed slowly and then she was packing up her things to head for Potions.

When she entered the Potions classroom she spotted Harry and Ron near the front. Harry waved at her while Ron pointed at an empty seat next to him.

Smiling to herself she made her way to them.

"Oi, Granger."

Stopping mid-step, her smile slid off her face as she turned slowly to face Malfoy who was lounging in his seat in the second to last row.

He met her eyes, not a twitch in his face and she resisted the automatic urge to glare at him.

"Yes?" she asked stoically.

"We need to talk after class." Malfoy stated just as emotionlessly.

"Why?"

He stared at her as if she were daft.

Ah, the prefect's meeting.

Without saying anything, she nodded curtly before turning and heading for her seat next to Ron.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked amusedly.

Hermione shrugged as she pulled her book from her bag. "Heads' business." she answered simply.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"How is that going for you?" Harry asked.

She shrugged again. "Well, if you want the truth, we're seconds away from tearing each other's heads off, so, there's that."

Both boys snorted on their laughter.

She gave them a stern look but then the professor's office door opened.

Professor Slughorn entered, his walrus mustache quivering as he smiled, enthusiastically taking in his class, most likely trying to pinpoint any candidates for his Slug Club.

Hermione sunk into her seat, hoping his eyes would miss her, and she noticed in the corner of her eye Harry doing the same.

It was all in vain, however, as his eyes froze on Harry and then Ron and finally her. _The Golden Trio._ He boisterously greeted them, class forgotten for the moment, and Hermione willed it to be over quickly.

She would take Malfoy over Slughorn any day as shocking as that was to admit, even to herself.

"Harry, m'boy! And Miss Hermione Granger, how great it is to see you both again. Oh, and there's Rupert, how are you, how are you?"

Ron's face turned red at Slughorn's mistake but didn't try to correct him.

He moved on after interrogating them about their summer breaks and the times he had run into them at the numerous ceremonies. He was mostly bragging in front of the class, making it seem like he was incredibly close to the Golden Trio and then the moment arrived where he insisted they attend his first Slug Club meeting which would be the next weekend. The three of them each let out a breath of relief when he spotted another student with links to fame and turned away from them.

When class finally started Slughorn moved to the front to demonstrate how to brew a potion that sprouts flowers from any surface. The last half of the class each student was bumbling through their instructions to brew the same potion. There wasn't any time for chatter and the room was quiet but for the sound of the bubbling cauldrons and chopping of knives.

It passed quickly and by the end of it Hermione was, unsurprisingly, the only student to have brewed the potion successfully. It was the perfect shade of pastel green and smelt of roses.

Ron had a gurgling brown mess and Harry had a dark green color that looked a bit soupy.

She could feel the class glaring begrudgingly as Slughorn gushed over her results. He made a comment on Harry's lack of success, passing it over as him being rusty after the long break and war but Hermione was silently pleased. She remembered her annoyance with Harry and his cheating the previous year with the Half-Blood Prince's book and was glad things were back to normal, in a sense.

Slughorn dismissed the class after rewarding Gryffindor ten points for Hermione's perfect potion.

Smiling to herself, Hermione packed her things away after magically cleaning her cauldron and putting away her leftover ingredients. She had already won her house thirty points for the first day.

Extremely pleased with herself she turned and headed out of the classroom with Harry and Ron beside her.

"We lucked out big time today; no homework." Ron grinned.

"It's only the first day, Ron. Watch it tomorrow." Harry grumbled.

"Speak for yourselves, I've already got two essays to write for Runes and Arithmancy." Hermione piped in cheerily.

Ron looked at her incredulously, "Of course, only _you_ would sound so happy about getting homework on the first day of class."

Hermione opened her mouth to fire back but clamped it shut at the sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall outside of the Potions classroom.

Harry and Ron spotted him too but instead of looking at him in dread, like Hermione, they called out to him in greeting.

"Oi, Malfoy, what you hanging around out here for?" Ron asked.

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Hermione who had stopped just behind Harry and Ron. She met his eyes and fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

'Let's be mature. It's Heads' business, no arguments.' she thought calmly.

"You wanna head to the Great Hall with us?" Harry invited.

Malfoy shook his head before pushing off the wall.

"I have to discuss something with Granger."

Harry and Ron froze and they both glanced at each other in alarm before turning to Hermione.

"Heads' business." Hermione piped automatically.

Harry nodded slowly before looking back at Malfoy and then at Hermione again.

"Want us to wait?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes but Malfoy beat her to it.

"No need."

Hermione frowned at Malfoy who only flicked something from his nails.

"Alright, then we'll see you two at dinner."

"Yeah, no fighting." Ron added in before they both left, a bit hesitantly.

Hermione let out a sigh as she watched them disappear around the corner and then she turned to Malfoy.

He was watching her and then he started walking down the hall in the same direction as Harry and Ron.

Annoyed already, Hermione quickly fell into step beside him.

"Why did you tell them to leave? We're walking the same direction." She bit out in annoyance.

Malfoy glanced at her smugly.

"What's wrong? Scared of the big bad Slytherin?"

She clenched her teeth and glared straight ahead. She had a multitude of insulting replies but she held her tongue.

A thick silence took over for a moment before Malfoy broke it.

"When do you want to have the meeting?"

Hermione glanced at Malfoy sharply, surprised he was asking for her opinion. But then again he probably didn't care enough to plan anything and just wanted her to do all the thinking.

"The sooner the better. I was thinking this Saturday so everyone will be able to make it without the interruption of classes. That way they will have an idea of their schedules as well."

Malfoy nodded but didn't add anything.

"What time should we have it?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged, "Before dinner should be good."

"Alright, so Saturday around four o'clock should give us enough time."

"Good then. I'll leave it to you to let McGonagall know."

Hermione nearly gawked at the audacity of him.

"Wait a minute, we're both supposed to meet with her after dinner."

Malfoy gave her a droll stare.

"I don't think the old bat needs the both of us to give her a time and place. She's your Head of House so it makes sense for you to meet with her. I don't have to be there."

Hermione glared.

"Why are you even Head Boy? If it's such a bother to you then why even accept it?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"I'm not Head Boy for _your_ convenience, Granger."

"Yes, but you're not exactly the most enthusiastic in your duties-"

"Please Granger, your assumptions are based off of practically nothing." Malfoy drawled, cutting her off smoothly, "If you think I need to be there to babysit you while you have a two minute conversation with McGonagall then tough shit."

Hermione had stopped in her tracks at his harsh finish but he kept walking.

Then a few steps away from the staircase that would take them down to the Entrance Hall, he turned to her.

"And if you must know, before your brain combusts from lack of knowing everything, when I spoke with McGonagall earlier she said we didn't both have to meet with her after dinner. She has a meeting with the other professors and she can't stay long."

Then he smirked.

"Happy?"

A burning rage blossomed inside her chest, mostly to cover up her feeling of embarrassment. Her fingers were twitching towards her wand and she had to consciously stop her movement. His eyes flicked to her hand as she clenched it tightly and his smirk deepened before he turned and headed down to dinner.

She stood there for a few minutes, listening to his fading footsteps as she willed the rushing in her head to go away. She breathed deeply and felt her heartbeat slow to normal.

She really should take up meditation. Her anger was so easy to instigate, it was becoming scary.

She unclenched her fists slowly, her palms burning where her nails had dug into the skin.

Her appetite now fully gone she dragged her steps to the Great Hall, only going so she could meet with McGonagall after dinner.

When she arrived the hall was full and noisy. She scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry and Ron and when she found them she noticed there were no empty seats near. Mildly put out that they didn't save a seat for her she slipped onto the end of the bench near a group of gabbing first years. Ignoring their stares of awe, she tossed some random items onto her plate and then stared at it.

It felt like an eternity before dessert replaced dinner and then all the plates were swept clean, leaving behind gleaming dishes.

Standing quickly Hermione moved down towards the High Table. She passed Harry and Ron's group silently, willing them not to see her. She felt incredibly irritable and she feared she would hex Lavender's head off if she aimed one more glare her way.

She waited patiently at the bottom of the High Table, her hands clasped primly in front of her. It didn't take long before McGonagall swished into view.

The old witch stopped in front of her and Hermione greeted her politely before holding out a piece of parchment she had written up during dessert.

"We decided to hold the meeting this Saturday at four o'clock."

McGonagall nodded, taking the piece of parchment and scanning it quickly.

"Good. Then post the time and place in all of the Common Rooms."

Hermione nodded quickly and then McGonagall patted her on the shoulder before stating that she had to attend a meeting and then she was gone through the side door.

Hermione sighed.

Malfoy was right; it didn't even take two minutes. It would have made no sense to force him to come.

Grinding her teeth at the fact that Malfoy had proven a point, she felt foolish as she headed back to the Head's Common Room, hoping with every fiber of her being that the Slytherin git wasn't there.

She mumbled 'Amortentia' and the portrait of the green-haired mermaid swung aside to let her in.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that day.

As she made her way to her room she glanced at the couch and stumbled to a halt, her eyes wide.

Malfoy was lounging on the couch with Crookshanks nestled on his chest, purring loudly as Malfoy scratched his ears while reading what looked like the text for Ancient Runes.

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to his book, not even acknowledging her standing there or the fact that he was playing with _her_ pet.

" _Malfoy_!"

"What?"

He didn't even have the gall to look at her.

" _What are you doing to my cat?_ "

"Please, Granger, if that mess on your head is interfering with your vision then you should cut it. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" he drawled.

She pointed dramatically at him, ignoring his jab at her hair.

"I thought you said you wanted me to lock him in my room?"

He finally turned his gray eyes on her, his look bored.

"And you didn't, obviously."

"It's not like I had a chance to when you told me this morning." she huffed, moving to stand in front of the couch, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her, unintimidated.

"It doesn't matter does it? The little monster isn't so bad. Once he got used to me, he's actually quite friendly." He ran his eyes up her form disdainfully. "Can't say the same for his owner."

Clenching her jaw she snatched Crookshanks off of Malfoy, causing the Kneazle to meow loudly in protest.

"Why would I ever find the need to be friendly to a git like _you_?" she shrilled, sticking her nose in the air and storming off to her room.

Malfoy watched her stomp up the stairs and slam her bedroom door, the distant sound of a shrieking hiss from the cat could be heard at the loud noise.

He couldn't help the smirk that spread his lips as he returned to his reading.

It really was too easy messing with the bookworm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione glared at Crookshanks as she threw her schoolbag onto her bed.

"How could you, Crooks? Fraternizing with the enemy!"

Crookshanks glared at her, his tail swishing in annoyance before he hopped onto her bed and curled up on her blanket.

"Well, _fine_ , if you're going to behave like that. Just remember who feeds you!" she huffed as she grabbed her toiletries and pyjamas and headed to the bathroom.

She made sure to lock Malfoy's door before she turned on the faucets on the tub. Scented streams of water poured into the large tub, each a different color. It filled quickly and Hermione breathed deeply, recognizing the calming smell of chamomile and lavender.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the tub, closing off the faucets. Closing her eyes, she submerged herself up to her nose, feeling her muscles relax and all the tension slip away from her body.

She didn't know how long she stayed in there for but a sudden bang on Malfoy's door shook her back to reality. She straightened in the bath, her fingers wrinkled from the long time soaking in water.

"What?" she called lazily.

"How long are you going to stay locked in there? If you off yourself it'll be very troublesome trying to explain that you were pissed I was playing with your cat."

Rolling her eyes, she stood from the bath after unplugging the stopper. The water swirled and gurgled as she grabbed her towel to dry off.

"Give me a couple minutes." she called again, her relaxed mood still in place. She might have to do this every night, with the way her mood kept plummeting as the day drew on.

He didn't answer so she assumed he left.

She went about her nightly ritual and then magically unlocked Malfoy's door before returning to her room.

She fed Crookshanks and then slipped into her bed, mentally exhausted but relaxed. She felt Crooks curl up next to her, and distantly heard the sound of the sink faucet turn on indicating Malfoy was in the bathroom and then she was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter title from "Vamala" Champs**

 **Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feeling generous. Here's the next chapter, although I apologize for it being so short.**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Following behind always a second slow**_

The next morning Hermione successfully avoided Malfoy and made it to breakfast before anyone else was up. She was once again nearly finished with her morning meal by the time Harry and Ron came trudging into the Great Hall.

They sat across from her and she debated starting her explanation of what happened during her summer but then Ginny appeared, sitting next to Harry and not long after, Lavender and Parvati.

When their girlfriends appeared Harry and Ron changed so fluidly that Hermione was left rather confused and doubtful about her interactions with them just seconds before. It felt like they all shared a secret joke that she knew nothing about. They were always laughing nonstop and Hermione could barely ever get a word in.

It left her sick to her stomach.

Not wanting to dissect it, she pulled her Charms textbook out from her schoolbag and attempted to distract herself from the conversations going on across from her.

She had Advanced Charms that morning and she kept glancing up from time to time to check and see if Professor Flitwick was still eating breakfast. When she finally caught him dropping out of view as he slid off his chair she shoved her book into her schoolbag and stood quickly.

She glanced down at the group but no one seemed to notice. Ginny was currently retelling an embarrassing story about Ron and a couple of garden gnomes that had everyone laughing boisterously (except for Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth as his face turned bright red).

Hermione turned on her heel and headed out of the Great Hall. She slowed her steps when she was in the Entrance Hall, her mind completely confused as to what to think about her situation with Harry and Ron.

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts she made her way slowly to the Charms classroom, giving the small professor ample time to get there first so she wouldn't have to wait outside. She was successful when she arrived and the doors were already open. Being the first one there she took her customary front row seat and waited for the class to fill.

The rest of the day had the same tone as that morning.

After Charms she shared Transfiguration with many of her Gryffindor housemates, including Lavender and Parvati. It was the second hint for the day that things were not alright with her, Harry, and Ron.

They didn't save her a seat.

Instead, Lavender was next to Ron, and Harry was sitting next to Neville.

Feeling highly self-conscious she took one of the remaining seats as close to the front as possible (having stayed behind again to speak with Professor Flitwick) and concentrated as hard as she could on Professor McGonagall.

She skipped lunch and then had to suffer through another awkward situation during Herbology when once again she was forgotten except this time she was able to share a table with Neville. Thankfully, after Herbology she had Arithmancy and was in complete bliss again. She was in the front row, Malfoy was far away in the back and the Professor kept rewarding her House points for every correct answer.

After class her hunger dragged her to dinner where she avoided sitting with her so-called friends, not wanting to make the situation even more uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, the rest of the week passed by in much the same manner.

The classes where she was relatively alone with Harry and Ron were 'normal' in a sense. Their complete attention was on her but then the days when more Gryffindors were present, especially Lavender and Ginny, they completely forgot about her.

Hermione puzzled over it for the first day or two and then her confusion gave way to that ever-more present anger until she began to flat-out ignore them completely.

Thursday morning they arrived at breakfast to sit with her as usual but instead of greeting them she snapped her textbook shut, stood without a word and left the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were silent, staring after her in bewilderment.

Later that day when she entered the classroom for Potions she noticed the empty seat next to Harry. Lavender was already glaring in her direction, as if daring her to come near Ron who sat next to her.

Hermione grit her teeth, ignored Harry's wave in her direction and spotted Neville two rows in front of them seated next to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

She made a beeline for Neville's desk.

"Hi Justin, do you-"

"Hi Hermione! How are you? Didn't get a chance to ask you how your summer was. Bet it was a riot with all those ceremonies and speeches, eh? I saw you in the Prophet a few times"

She nodded politely at Justin's enthusiasm, smiled automatically, and answered his questions with patience.

In the midst of Justin going on about the numerous football games his parents took him to over the summer to take his mind off of the war, Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye Harry standing and heading in her general direction.

Cursing silently, she broke off Justin's retelling of a rather nasty match between his favorite club and its rival, "Justin, sorry, do you mind switching seats with me? I like to be in the front, you see."

It took a second for Justin to comprehend what Hermione had said before he was nodding and gathering his things.

"Sure Hermione, of course. No problem at all."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief just as Harry stopped next to the desk.

"'Mione, I saved you a seat." he stated guardedly, jabbing his thumb behind him in the direction of Ron and Lavender where his desk was situated next to theirs.

Hermione smiled thinly.

"Sorry Harry, you know I like the front row. Justin here just offered his seat to me, didn't you Justin?" Before Justin could answer she continued, "I appreciate it so much Justin."

She patted his shoulder as he stood with his things, still nodding faintly, and she swiftly slid into his vacated seat.

Neville was looking between Hermione and Harry, feeling the heavy atmosphere building. Harry was staring at Hermione who was pointedly arranging her parchment, quill, and inkwells on her desk in an organized fashion.

Before Harry could say anything Professor Slughorn came bumbling into the room.

A flit of panic flashed across Harry's face at the impending onslaught of crushing attention Slughorn loved to grace him with each class. He turned on his heel and rushed back to his desk, quickly taking his seat. Justin followed him and took the empty seat next to him.

Feeling quite satisfied, albeit a bit guilty, Hermione poised her quill, ready to take notes, failing to notice Neville's uncharacteristic calculating look in her direction.

After class in which Hermione once again surpassed every other student, much to Slughorn's delight and Malfoy's annoyance, she caught Neville staring at her as she packed away her things.

Pausing, she gave him a quizzical look prompting him to speak.

"What's happening between you, Harry, and Ron?" Neville asked, his meek tone gaining strength towards the end.

A little shocked, she met his eyes and shrugged before looking away. She contemplated acting like nothing was wrong but she couldn't lie to him. He had been more a friend that week than anyone else. And that wasn't saying much.

"Hermione," Neville prompted drawing another sigh from Hermione.

"I'll explain during dinner."

The two left the Potions classroom together and Hermione's steps faltered when she noticed Harry and Ron walking ahead.

" _Won Won_ I'm starving! I don't want to wait around, especially for _her_!"

Hermione nearly choked on her spittle at the ridiculous nickname Lavender had for Ron. She had almost forgotten about it. She cleared her throat to stifle the oncoming fit of laughter but unfortunately this attracted Harry's attention.

"You go on ahead, Ron." Harry motioned for Ron to go as Lavender practically strangled the redhead's arm in her attempt to drag him down the hall.

Ron looked helpless and a bit annoyed, especially when he met Hermione's eyes in what she thought was a look of regretfulness.

She shook her head.

What was the point of such a demanding and overbearing relationship? Was snogging (and whatever else they did) really worth all that hassle? Her thoughts were shut off when she realized Harry was standing in front of her.

"Neville, you mind if I talk to Hermione alone?"

Neville looked at her, his eyes wide in his concern for her but his courage didn't find him there in the hall. He looked scared to anger either one of them.

Hermione smiled kindly at him, understanding his hesitance, "Go on, Neville. I'll see you later."

"S-Sure Hermione." He nodded his head quickly before scurrying down the hall and around the corner.

Harry fell into step beside her as they made their way slowly down the now deserted hall, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

"You want to start or should I?"

Hermione's ears pricked up at Harry's subtle confrontational tone. Well, if he wanted to go down that road, she would just have to oblige him.

"Since you opened your mouth first, you go ahead." she retorted.

He looked at her for a minute before continuing, "Why have you been avoiding us?"

She could have laughed right there, "Oh, you know, one tends to avoid those who _ignore_ them."

"What are you talking about?"

He had the gall to sound incredulous.

"Please, Harry. Don't treat me like a fool."

"'Mione, I don't understand. You're the one who refused to sit with us today."

"Does that mean whenever I want you to treat me like a _friend_ I have to act like a complete git? You two have been ignoring me for the entire week. It's like your brains completely switch over whenever Ginny or Lavender are there. Don't shake your head, Harry! Are you two so oblivious? I've read my entire Transfiguration textbook _again_ just to look like I was doing something at the table when none of you would talk to me!"

Harry laughed. He _actually_ laughed.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. As if that's an abnormal thing for you; reading your textbook."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. One look at her face and Harry knew he had overdone it at the wrong moment.

"Ah, 'Mione, what I meant was-"

She held her hand up sharply stopping him mid-sentence.

"Don't you even dare try, Harry."

"'Mione, I-"

Without a word she spun on her heel, blindly looking in front of her, hoping for the appearance of a staircase somewhere to escape to her room.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed her wrist, attempting to halt her in her hurried steps.

"' _Hermione_ , we haven't finished. I'm sorry for what I said but we need to sort this out now."

"Let go of me this instant Harry, or Merlin knows what I'll do."

He dropped her wrist hesitantly, as if he didn't trust her to go through with her threat.

Without a backwards glance she hurried down the hall, her throat burning, not from sadness but from anger.

How dare he make light of the situation when she'd been feeling so forgotten and outcasted. It was impossible to talk to them. They didn't take her seriously at all. Her friendship to them was a playful thing, not a necessity like they were to her.

When she had failed to find a staircase she stopped. Looking around she realized she was in a rarely used area of the dungeons. Her patrols as a Prefect had led her here a time or two. Walking blindly in the dungeons wasn't the best of ideas, she thought to herself as she turned the next corner. A couple of minutes later she found one of the staircases and quickly took them up to the ground floor.

Hearing the distant sound of mirth coming from the Great Hall, she turned in the opposite direction. Taking the next staircase she began the long, burning trek up five flights of stairs to her room.

Thankfully, the Common Room was empty when she entered, only Crookshanks was napping on the sofa. His eyes popped open at her arrival and he quickly hopped off the sofa, meowing loudly as he wound in and out from between her feet. She dropped her bag near the entrance and scooped him up into her arms, burying her face into his fur.

"Looks like you're my only friend, Crooks." she laughed at how pathetic that sounded.

Sitting on the couch, she was slowly lulled to sleep by Crookshanks' purring as she laid on her side, her mind exhausted.

It wasn't until an hour later the shutting of a door jerked her awake. The fireplace was burning merrily and it casted its light over the empty Common Room.

Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen.

Looking for the source of the sound she saw a dim light streaming out from under Malfoy's door.

Did he notice her napping?

She swung her legs off the couch and stepped on something. Looking down she saw her bag. She sat there puzzled for a moment, retracing her steps and remembering she had left it by the door.

It took her a millisecond after to realize Malfoy must have moved it.

Her face flushed.

Her napping was not something she wanted Malfoy to witness. What if she had been drooling or making a strange face?

Why did she care?

Feeling slightly embarrassed she heaved the heavy schoolbag onto her shoulder and went to her room. Crooks wasn't in there either. He was probably exploring the grounds. She dropped her bag on the bed and was about to change her clothes when her stomach started grumbling loudly.

She groaned as she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

Staring at her bag sullenly as she thought of her unfinished homework, she left the room and then passed through the Common Room quickly. She made the long trek to the ground floor. The Great Hall was still lit brightly but it was relatively quiet. She didn't even know what time it was. She found the stairs leading down to the basement, then she passed the Hufflepuff entrance to the huge painting of the fruit bowl. She tickled the pear, its giggles and squirming making her smile before the painting swung open allowing her into the kitchens.

She suffered through the overbearing obedience of the House Elves as they catered to her every need. They piled plates of food for her and filled her goblet after each sip. As she stood to leave they forced a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice into her hands to take back with her.

Sighing, but thankful, she left and made the long, lonely trek back to the Common Room. She was delayed for at least twenty minutes as she had to find an alternate path because Peeves was throwing exploding dung balls around the third floor. If she hadn't felt so out of it she would have confronted him but she really didn't want to be pelted with exploding dung balls that night so she opted for the less confrontational approach.

When she finally made it back to the hallway outside her Common Room, she stopped for a moment to admire the glowing painting of fireflies. It lit the hallway so beautifully.

It made a romantic sight.

At that thought she huffed and trudged up the spiral staircase.

"Why so down, girl?" the mermaid in the painting gurgled at her as she approached the landing.

"Amortentia." she mumbled in reply. She had tried many times to get the mermaid, whose name was Ondine, to use her name but she refused, only calling Malfoy by his name in a nearly flirtatious manner that made Hermione gag every time she heard it.

The mermaid gave her a dirty look at her blatant dismissal before the painting swung forward to allow her in. Hermione climbed through, balancing the plate of sandwiches and pitcher carefully.

The first thing she spotted was the platinum blond head of Malfoy poking over the very same couch she had been napping on earlier. Then she realized immediately that Crookshanks was curled around Malfoy's neck while lying on the back of the couch.

Feeling betrayed and alarmed she marched over to face Malfoy.

"What are you doing to my cat?"

"Is this going to be a recurring event every night?" Malfoy drawled, not looking up from his Arithmancy textbook.

"Only if you keep being weird!"

Malfoy coughed.

It sounded almost like a laugh. She really didn't think she was that funny so why was everyone laughing at her today?

Turning, she quickly placed the food on the center table and spun back to poke Crookshanks. She had to lean over Malfoy to do it but the cat's affronted meow was worth it.

"I thought you were out on the grounds!" she accused.

Malfoy was staring up at her incredulously. He seemed to freeze until she had straightened back up.

"What are you talking about?" he managed to ask, waving his hand in the air as if trying to wave her away.

"Not you! _Him_!" she pointed at Crookshanks who looked at her coolly, still curled up on the back of the couch.

"You're mad." Malfoy shut his book before standing and turning to head back to his room. He stopped at the foot of the stairs when something hit the back of his head.

He stood frozen for what felt like a good minute before he slowly turned to find a sandwich lying haphazardly at his feet.

"Did you just throw a sandwich at me?" he asked very slowly, his eyes meeting hers to see them burning angrily. He was taken aback. Was she that angry at his mild insult? They had said worst to each other and this time _she_ had started it.

"I'm not mad!" she bit through gritted teeth.

"Really? Because you seem both angry and crazy right now." Malfoy stated calmly as he made his way slowly back towards Hermione. In contrast to his tone he felt himself heating up as his anger slowly reared its ugly head.

Something flashed in her eyes, maybe it was panic or alarm, he couldn't recognize it in its fleeting moment.

Maybe she noticed the dangerous flare in his eyes.

He dropped his Arithmancy book on the couch and kept walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What are you doing?" her voice was fierce, giving no evidence if she was afraid or not.

But he could see it in her eyes.

He didn't answer, just kept walking until she was forced to back away. Her calves hit the center table and she stumbled, her eyes widening as she fell backwards.

On reflex Malfoy's hand darted forward and clamped around her wrist, pulling her forward. She fell against his chest and he squeezed her wrist tightly, painfully.

"L-Let go of me." she stammered. Her fear was now very evident in her voice.

Good.

He kept his tight grip on her wrist and his other hand grasped her hip painfully. He leaned forward, feeling her tremble, her breath held.

"Don't ever throw shit at me again, Granger. I'm not playing anymore." he said, his breath hot against her ear.

She jerked her head away and met his eyes.

He paused at the pure molten anger in her honey brown eyes. Where had her fear gone so suddenly?

She twisted her wrist out of his grip and shoved his hand off her hip. But she didn't move out of his reach, instead she pushed forward, her chest flush against his and her eyes burning ever more.

"I will do as I damn well please, Malfoy. I've had it with you absolute jerks!" she shoved his chest at the last syllable, forcing him to fall backwards on the couch.

He sat up, surprise blatant on his face.

But she was already marching towards the stairs. Then a loud bang was heard when she slammed her door shut.

Never had Malfoy lost a fight of dominance with any other woman besides his mother.

Malfoy, to say the least, was utterly in shock.

He exchanged a look with Crookshanks who was still curled on the back of the couch, his expression all-knowing.

Not knowing what else to do, Malfoy snagged a sandwich off the plate Hermione had left and sat back in the couch, his thoughts confused as to what could have set Granger off so dangerously.

* * *

 **Chapter title from Blind Pilot "Umpqua Rushing"**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the support! I know Hermione has so much shit to deal with all these jerks being weird. Lets see how they all develop.**

 **Currently reviewing Ch8 and working on Ch9 so those should be out soon.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two years and a master's degree later and I finally give you an update! Is there anyone still out there, haha! I am so deeply sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy what I have for you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Eight

 _It's cold as you face into the wind_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Friday morning Hermione laid in bed longer than she should have. By the time she gathered the mental fortitude to roll off her mattress she heard the muffled sound of a faucet in the bathroom.

Malfoy had woken up.

She _flumped_ back onto her pillows, her arm flinging across her eyes. She had no motivation to face the day. All last night her mind had been racing, both from her argument with Harry and her confrontation with Malfoy. It had been nearly two in the morning before she had finally fallen asleep.

The sound of the faucet stopped and Hermione waited for the sound of Malfoy's door closing but after a few seconds the shower turned on. Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. She felt Crookshanks purring loudly as he rubbed against her side before settling on her back. She didn't know she fell asleep again until her eyes were popping open at the sound of her heavy school bag _thumping_ on the ground. She looked over to see Crookshanks staring at her.

"How did you push that off? It must weigh a ton." she mumbled.

She watched the Kneazle gracefully hop off the desk and sit by his empty food bowl, staring at her expectantly.

Hermione yawned and sat up as she stretched her arms high above her head. She rubbed the grit from her eyes as she reached for her watch on her bedside table.

Twelve twenty-two.

She sat there for a moment staring blankly at the little hands on the bronze face. Then she held it near her ear.

 _Tick, tick, tick_.

A fleeting second passed before she was shooting out of bed, squealing in panic. How could she have fallen asleep? She already missed both of her morning classes! Everyone would be nearly through lunch by now.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before she flung her clothes off and hurriedly changed into her school uniform. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, not bothering to brush it in her rush. She quickly poured some dry kibble into Crookshanks's bowl, ignoring his unsatisfied meow as she stuffed her day's books into her bag and rushed out of her room.

The Great Hall was nearly empty by the time she arrived. There was a group of Hufflepuffs still clustered at their table and a few stragglers here and there amongst the other tables. The Professors had all left already. Hermione grabbed what she could from the end of Gryffindor's table and hurried to Arithmancy.

The class was already full by the time she made it, just on the brink of being late. She dusted her mouth of any crumbs from the sandwich she had practically gulped down on her way there before looking around for an empty seat.

Her heart fell straight to the floor when she spotted the only seat left.

Steeling herself she dropped her bag on the floor by the vacant chair and sat quickly, willing herself to turn invisible. After a few minutes when there was no sarcastic remark or commotion she glanced sideways.

Malfoy was calmly scribbling on his parchment, the scratching of his quill loud in her ears. Then she realized that Professor Vector had already started her lecture.

Completely annoyed with herself, Hermione pulled parchment, quill, and inkwell from her bag before hurrying to catch up with Vector's lecture. She emptied her mind and filled it with her favorite subject instead.

By the end of the class she was feeling a little bit more like herself, albeit still a tad frazzled by her rushed morning. She would have to visit McGonagall and Snape to apologize for missing class and to get the assignments. Hermione internally groaned; McGonagall would be no issue but she would have to endure Snape's insufferable attitude, something she was in no mood for.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud _thud_ and then laughter. Hermione looked down and was surprised to see Malfoy getting up from the floor. Before she could react, he turned towards her, his eyes a stormy grey in his anger. He viciously kicked her bag causing something to smash, her spare inkwells no doubt.

"Oi, Malfoy, that was a bit rough," someone called.

Malfoy didn't say a word, instead he stormed out of the class, shoving a pair of Ravenclaws out of his way.

"Ow, watch it Malfoy!"

"He's so rude," one of them grumbled.

"You alright, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up as Terry Boot from Ravenclaw picked her bag up from the floor and placed it on her desk.

She tried to smile but it came out like a shaky breath instead. "Thanks, I-" she paused, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine," he smiled sympathetically causing her face to flush in embarrassment. "Check your bag. Thought I heard something break," he waved before leaving the classroom.

She heeded his advice and found her books and extra parchment covered in ink. Feeling anger replace her embarrassment, she quickly repaired her inkwells and _scourgified_ the mess.

Some students were speaking with Professor Vector, distracting her from what had happened so Hermione packed up her things and left. Her next class was Alchemy and she had no doubt Malfoy would be there, seeing as how it was a specialized class only offered if there was sufficient demand. There was not enough of a demand during their sixth year so it would be new to the both of them.

As she walked she tried to keep her mind blank about what Malfoy had just done to her bag. Sure, it was her fault for leaving the bag on the floor where anyone could trip but how dare he kick it so viciously? He must still be mad about the night before. Well, he isn't the only one who could hold onto their anger.

Clenching her jaw and straightening her back, she shook any thoughts of Malfoy from her mind and continued on her way.

Her last class for the week was located in the dungeons and was taught by Professor Peren Lucar, a professor she had never met before. The class was empty when she arrived so she took a seat near the front. It was arranged differently from the typical classes that were in the dungeons. It was more circular, like Divination's classroom, and there were fewer desks.

Just as Hermione had taken her seat, the sound of clanking could be heard and a well-disguised door opened near the far back of the room past the professor's desk. A rather young man with messy dirty-blond hair emerged, his arms full of vials and parchments. He unloaded them all on the professor's desk before cracking his back and sighing. Then he noticed Hermione staring at him and he smiled in excitement. He had large square-shaped glasses with thick frames that he pushed up his nose.

"Hello, you must be my first student. I'm Professor Lucar."

Hermione quickly stood from her desk and smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger."

Lucar moved to stand in front of his desk and perched on its edge. He crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up again, observing her far longer than was normal. Then he smiled brightly, "Miss Granger, a wonderful pleasure to meet you. For being the first to arrive I reward you five points to, hm, what did you say your House was again?" he paused, staring at her.

"I didn't, sir. I'm in Gryffindor." she replied slowly, confused by him already.

"Ah, yes, to Gryffindor. Wonderful."

Hermione stared at him again, intrigued by his unique nature. She made to sit down but Lucar jerked towards her, waving his hands frantically for her to stop.

"Wait, wait, Miss Granger, please."

She straightened in alarm, looking down at her seat to make sure there wasn't anything strange on it but it was empty.

"Please, if you could gather your things and wait to the side," Lucar motioned to the empty space near his desk.

Incredibly confused now, she lugged her bag onto her shoulder and did as he said just as the door opened and more students filtered in. Hermione observed Lucar in his excitement at having more students. He introduced himself over and over and asked for the name of each student. He startled the first group just like Hermione when they tried to sit. As more people gathered near the front of the room the rest of the class got the hint as they entered and followed suit, their confused expressions mirroring everyone else's.

To Hermione's chagrin, Malfoy entered with another Slytherin. He paused at the strange sight of the class gathered at the front. He exchanged a glance with Blaise Zabini and they both joined the group.

Hermione glared a hole into the back of Malfoy's head before turning her attention to Lucar. She had to move to the side of the group to see him, having ended up at the back. She saw Lucar finish counting everyone before clapping his hands happily.

"Twelve wonderful students. It seems everyone on my roster made it," he beamed at them for a moment before pushing up his glasses again.

She wondered if that little habit would get on her nerves later on.

"I bet you are all wondering why I have you standing instead of sitting."

"That's not a difficult assumption," a Ravenclaw boy muttered, causing the other Ravenclaws around him to snicker.

"Well, Mister Goldstein, I'll have you know the reason right now," Lucar went on quite happily. Goldstein exchanged a look with the students around him, clearly surprised Lucar remembered his name so quickly.

Lucar moved to stand in front of the group with a parchment in his hands. "The way I have designed my class is to have you all partnered with a different student for each project. The idea is by the end of the year you will have worked with every single student in this class at least once," Lucar continued as if the entire class wasn't groaning in protest. "At the start of class when a new assignment is to begin, you will rotate to the next partner on the list which I will have posted-" Lucar hurried to the wall near the door he had entered through earlier, "here!" He pointed at the wall.

Everyone was exchanging looks with their friends. All except Hermione who was the only Gryffindor present and had no one to exchange a look with. Lucar appeared before them again. "Well, here goes," he unrolled the parchment, completely oblivious to the blank looks his students were giving him. "First up, Hannah Abbott and Mandy Brocklehurst."

Lucar looked up in excitement but the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw only exchanged a confused look.

"What do we do?" Hannah asked bluntly, causing a few students to snicker.

Lucar only beamed, his smile bright and suffocating, "Why, you take a seat with your new partner, of course."

Hermione blinked at Lucar's tone. Up until that moment he had seemed bubbly, almost childlike but just then his tone had sent a chill up her spine. When she looked around she noticed she wasn't the only one who had felt it. Hannah and Mandy quickly took a desk in the back row. There were only two rows but they managed to take the seats furthest from Lucar's desk.

"Okay, next up, Terry Boot and Ernest Macmillan," Lucar smiled widely as Terry and Ernie glanced at each other and then took the desk next to Hannah and Mandy.

Hermione's gaze followed Terry, reminding her of what had happened at Arithmancy. The shrinking group of students left Malfoy visible for her to glare at again.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini."

Hermione nearly choked on her spittle as the other students turned to look at her. She felt the blood drain from her face.

Great. Another Slytherin to deal with.

Zabini stared at her, clearly waiting for her, which was strange as far as Slytherin manners went, especially towards _her_.

"Where would you like to sit?" Zabini asked, his dark brown eyes boring into hers.

He was standing next to Malfoy which brought her right next to him as well.

"Somewhere near the front," she answered.

A scoff drew both Zabini and Hermione's attention to the blond. The former smirked at Malfoy before heading to a desk nearly directly in front of Lucar's desk in the front row. Hermione glared at Malfoy and took her seat.

At least she didn't have to be partnered with Malfoy...yet.

"Isn't this beautiful? Already, new friendships are forming," Lucar gushed.

Hermione and Zabini exchanged a look of disgust at Lucar's comment but didn't say anything.

The rest of the students paired up with no problem, seeing as how they were all Ravenclaw. Only the poor Ravenclaw girl, Sue Li, who ended up with Malfoy, looked ready to object; she looked terrified to be sitting next to him.

"Right, that should go quicker from now on. I expect by next week you should all know each other's names and should be able to find your partner on your own by the time the next project comes around," he pushed his glasses up his nose again as he smiled at them all. "So, onto this week's lecture. Does anyone have any experience in Alchemy?"

No one raised their hand but Zabini looked over at Malfoy who was sitting silently two desks down from theirs.

Lucar caught the look and turned his gaze towards Malfoy, "Mister Draco, I take it from your friend's look that you do have some experience in Alchemy?"

Malfoy stared at Lucar for a moment, his left eye twitching slightly, probably due to Lucar's way of saying 'Mister Draco'. Then he nodded, "I've played around with it before."

"A fine way of putting it, Mister Draco. Why, the only way of moving forward with the unknown is playing around with it, am I right? Alchemy is a beautiful ancient science that can produce marvelous outcomes. Who knows the name of the most famous alchemist known to man?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

Lucar beamed, "Miss Granger."

"Nicolas Flamel," she would never forget that name for as long as she lived.

"Wonderful! Another five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione heard the Ravenclaws behind her mutter ' _another?_ ' and Zabini was looking at her. She felt her face heat up. No one else was in the room when Lucar had awarded her points for being early.

"And what was Nicolas Flamel most famous for?" Lucar continued.

The Ravenclaws were quick to shoot their hands to the sky before Hermione could.

"Miss Patil."

"The Elixir of Life."

"Correct. But more importantly the Philosopher's Stone," Lucar quite blatantly didn't reward Padma Patil any house points.

Hermione could feel her classmates' eyes boring into her back. It took all her might not to lower her head.

"I wonder what she did to get into his good graces."

"On the first day no less."

At the harsh whispers Hermione turned her head to see Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner staring at her.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"Now now, pay attention all of you. No whispering about while the professor's speaking," Lucar was tapping his wand sharply against Hermione's desk and when she spun around to look at him he was staring dead on at Turpin and Corner. Without waiting for them to respond he slapped his wand against the palm of his hand and moved back to stand by his desk.

"Well, it seems we are all getting a little anxious so we'll skip the intro lecture for now and jump right into this week's assignment."

Lucar drew four symbols on the board with his wand, "What do these represent?"

"The four basic elements of nature," Terry Boot answered.

"Correct. This is the foundation of Alchemy. For your first assignment due next Friday you are to utilize the four elements and create something. It can be one thing or four things as long as all four elements are used."

Silence.

"Also, I want an essay explaining the process you used. Just one essay from every pair of you will do. It can be any length. Just don't overdo it. I don't have time to read full-length novels," Lucar finished off with a dry laugh.

When no one made any moves Lucar blinked at them blankly.

"Any questions?"

Hermione was pretty sure every single hand flew up, even Malfoy's.

The rest of the class was chaos as the Ravenclaws fell into a panic about the lack of information and direction Lucar gave them. The Hufflepuffs looked completely out of it, resigned to their fate. The Slytherins looked just about pissed off. Hermione didn't think the assignment was so terrible. Although, she did read the text, _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ about three times over the break.

"You seem pretty calm about all of this," Zabini remarked as he packed away his things.

Hermione looked away from Lucar who was currently using his desk as a shield from all the rampaging Ravenclaws. He had dismissed the class in the hopes the Ravenclaws would disperse but they seemed even more desperate. They had already gone over class time by fifteen minutes while Lucar tried to get through his first lecture and yet no one had left yet.

She shrugged, "I have a few ideas about what we can do for our project."

Zabini actually _smiled_ , "Guess I'm the lucky one to get you for a partner."

She blinked in surprise at the Slytherin as he waved goodbye and headed for the door. Then she noticed Malfoy near the door. He had been waiting for Zabini.

She felt heat building as she remembered what Malfoy had done earlier that day during Arithmancy.

" _Oi_ _Malfoy_!" She shouted as she ran after him.

Malfoy stopped in surprise and when he saw who had called out to him his expression became annoyed.

"What?"

Hermione didn't say a word. She walked up to him and lifted her foot before bringing it down as hard as she could onto his foot and then spun out of reach.

" _Fuck!_ " Malfoy yelled as he fell to one knee, his hand over his wounded foot. " _What the hell is your problem!_ "

When he looked up in anger Hermione swore she saw tears in his eyes. It brought a tiny bit of satisfaction.

"That, dear Malfoy, is called payback for what you did to my bag earlier."

Malfoy shot to his feet, his face red in pain or anger, she wasn't quite sure at the moment.

"You shouldn't have left it on the bloody floor where you _knew_ I would _trip_!"

"How would I know you would trip over it? And you smashed my inkwells! They got all over my things," Hermione defended, her nose sticking in the air in the hopes of looking haughty but she was feeling a bit bad now that she was thinking a little clearer.

"Are you serious right now? You're a bloody witch! Just _scourgify_ it!"

"I _did_!"

"Then what are you pissed about?"

"Your complete lack of respect for my things!"

"You have a shoddy idea of showing respect for your own things if you just leave your shit all over the floor!"

"They're _my_ things! I can do what I please with them!"

"Well my foot isn't yours and I'm reporting you for assault!"

She scoffed, "Are you _kidding_ me, Malfoy? What gives you the right-"

" _Ahem_."

Hermione stopped mid-sentence at the clearing of a throat.

Zabini was still standing there and he looked highly amused. Malfoy was glaring at him viciously.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I'm going to head to dinner first. I'll leave you to, ah, finish up with Granger here," he flapped his hand between Hermione and Malfoy nonchalantly before heading down the hall.

Malfoy gave Hermione the most withering, hateful glare he could muster and then he was storming down the hall after Zabini, a slight limp in his step.

She was breathing hard from anger and when she turned she was shocked to see the Ravenclaws from class all gathered by the door, staring at her uncertainly. Without a word she pelted down the hall, the opposite way the Slytherins had gone.

When she turned the corner she slowed to a walk. All of a sudden her energy had just left her. She felt tired and a little guilty. Maybe she had overreacted? He did completely disrespect her things but there must have been a better way for her to confront him about it.

She laughed softly.

 _Of course_ there was a better way to handle this but she was dealing with _Malfoy_. She never thought straight when it came to him. He automatically made her angry.

Every. Single. Time.

She let out a long sigh. What a great Head Girl she was turning out to be. Physically attacking the Head Boy. She shook her head, feeling even more guilty. She dragged her feet to Professor Snape's office, thinking she'd take advantage of being in the dungeons already and get her assignment from the DADA professor.

She stood outside staring at the door. Did she really have the mental fortitude to deal with Snape right then?

Deciding she didn't, she turned on her heel and was about to walk away when she heard the door creak open.

"Miss Granger, it is rather rude to stand outside someone's office without making oneself known."

Hermione inwardly groaned and turned to face Snape who was standing in his office's doorway.

She forced a smile onto her face, "G-Good evening Professor. I came by to apologize for missing your class this morning. I was hoping to get the assignment from you and then be on my way to dinner."

Snape stared at her for a moment, "Why haven't you gotten it from your prying friends?"

Hermione forced a laugh, "I…suppose I should have."

He clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, his black cloak billowing behind him as it always did.

Hermione felt incredibly awkward, unsure if she was dismissed or if she was supposed to wait. Thankfully he returned a second later with a parchment in his hand. He held it out to her and when she took it he briskly closed the door in her face.

She stared at the door, perplexed and slightly offended, and then looked down at the parchment. He had written the assignment on it.

Feeling a great weight come off her she left and headed for the Great Hall.

That was a lot less painful than she had imagined. It seemed like Snape was in agreement that the less he had to interact with her the better. Keep it quick and simple.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she wasn't surprised to see it full and loud. Everyone was well tucked into their meals. She squeezed into the first spot she could find at the Gryffindor table and filled her plate with as much as she could reach. She felt ravenous all of a sudden.

Dinner was quite uneventful and before long she was heading back to her Common Room with a full belly. She was thinking of visiting McGonagall the next day for her missed assignment. She was sure the Transfiguration professor would have no qualms about it.

It was getting dark outside so the fireflies were out on the picture that hung in the hall outside her Common Room, their dimly lit bodies aglow against a setting sun backdrop. She stood in front of it, admiring it as she always did but then she heard distant footsteps echoing down the hall and her insides froze.

It must be Malfoy.

And lo and behold the Slytherin turned the corner, faltering in his step when he spotted her. His expression turned cold as he continued towards her. He didn't say a word as he bent his head to go into the alcove where the spiral stairs were.

"Malfoy."

What the hell was she going to say?

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for stamping on your foot earlier."

Silence.

"I still haven't forgiven you for kicking my bag," she paused, pulling at a loose strand of hair in her nervousness, "but it's true it was my fault for leaving it there causing you to trip and fall in front of everyone. And you were probably embarrassed when everyone laughed at you. And worst of all it had to be _my_ bag," she was rambling now, "and, uh, for that, I am truly sorry," she finished hurriedly.

She watched for any inkling of a reaction and jerked in surprise when he turned his head.

Silver met honey brown.

"Forgiven."

And then he was gone, up the stairs, the echoing sound of his footsteps loud in her ears.

She let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. That was their very first civil conversation that didn't end in them nearly killing each other.

She smiled to herself. If _that_ wasn't progress she didn't know what was. She headed up the stairs to find the Common Room empty. Crookshanks was missing again when she entered her room. Thinking nothing of it, she gathered her toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Granger was a confusing witch.

This is what Malfoy thought as he entered his room and plopped onto his bed. He laid back on the mattress completely at a loss for words. Granger's ugly cat was headbutting him so he absent-mindedly scratched behind its ears. He didn't know how it kept getting into his room but usually when he arrived before Granger the furry beast would be waiting sprawled on his bed, purring loudly, and begging for attention. He didn't quite mind it after it had stopped scratching and hissing at him every time it saw him.

The sound of Granger entering the bathroom and the muffled sound of the faucets from the tub turning on drew Draco's attention to unpleasant thoughts.

What had gotten into Granger to make her _apologize_ to him. It was completely out of character, especially compared to how they had been treating each other lately.

Sighing loudly, Draco rolled to his feet and sat heavily at his desk. He stared down at the letter his mother had sent him that morning. It was the reason why he had been in such a foul mood with Granger today, more than usual at least. Why, instead of just throwing an insult her way and being done with it, he instead opted to kick her bag so hard he broke her inkwells. He heard the smash and felt instantly guilty at the time but when she stamped on his foot any thought of feeling bad disappeared.

The letter that brought about this violent mood harbored what was basically his mother's not-so-subtle hints about her intentions for Granger.

And him.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

It's not like he had anything to worry about; Granger definitely hated him as much as he hated her. His mother was only hoping for something impossible but that didn't stop her from gushing about it in every letter she sent first Hogsmeade visit wasn't even for another couple of weeks and already his mother had begun with her instructions for being Granger's 'escort' to their meetings in the village. It wasn't like he had forgotten her constantly talking about it before he had left for Hogwarts.

His mother was in full match-making mode and was continuously bringing up the topic of the Lamoureux heiress. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to. He hadn't even confided in Blaise, a person he considered his best friend. The only plan he could think of was being nasty and unpleasant to her so the thought would never even enter her mind. And usually when it came to Granger it was very easy to be nasty and unpleasant. If there even was the _slightest_ chance that she would ever entertain the thought of marrying him ( _Merlin forbid!_ ) it would immediately be squashed by his bad attitude. It wasn't that difficult on his part; the frizzy-haired witch drove him mad with her know-it-all attitude and her insufferable belief that she was the 'Golden princess' of Gryffindor.

She acted like she was untouchable and it was the main reason why he had never tried to befriend her like he did with the Weasleys and Potter. He realized that it wasn't what she represented, being one-third of the silly Golden Trio, or even her 'mudbloodedness' but it was undoubtedly _her_ that he couldn't stomach.

And there was no getting around that.

After getting to know Potter and Weaslebee, he learned they were more than what he thought them to be. Potter wasn't just the scarhead that wouldn't die and Weasley wasn't the poor git that had no talent of his own.

Granger on the other hand was exactly what he thought her to be; a know-it-all that strived for perfection in school to make up for the fact that she was an unpleasant person to be around when your life or your grades didn't depend on it.

It had to be the reason why Potter and Weasley had grown apart from her during the summer. He knew they were having trouble with their friendship with her. He was with them quite often over the break and he knew they were unsettled by their lack of interest in seeking her out. He was of no help and neither were their girlfriends. Eventually, they just put it out of their minds and enjoyed life after the war.

He didn't blame them.

Sighing again, Draco crumpled his mother's letter and tossed it at the cat. He watched it pounce on the paper ball and then knock it around a bit before he pulled his Alchemy book from his bag. He turned to the chapter on the four elements of nature, skimming what he hadn't memorized already while he waited for Granger to finish in the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday afternoon at three-thirty Hermione was already waiting for the Prefects to arrive for their first meeting. She went over her notes continuously, her nerves getting the better of her. Malfoy strolled in around three fifty-five and not long after the Prefects began to filter in.

Ron never met her eyes once.

She went over the duties of a Prefect in excruciating detail in which McGonagall applauded, having arrived halfway through. Malfoy was quite professional, no doubt trying to avoid getting scolded by the old professor. Hermione handed out the patrol schedules and let McGonagall take the floor.

The meeting finished an hour later. Everyone scuffled out and Hermione was able to get her missed assignments from the Transfiguration professor, saving herself a trip to McGonagall's office.

She was late to dinner, as usual. Sitting alone, she finished quickly and then stood, ready to head to the library. Pausing for a moment, she made a beeline for the Slytherin table. She spotted the blond head of Malfoy about halfway up the table and as she expected Zabini was sitting next to him. When she approached, Malfoy looked up and the brief look of shock on his face was quickly replaced with one of annoyance.

"Granger, I have to deal with you enough already as it is. Must you impose your presence upon my mealtimes as well?" Malfoy drawled causing a few Slytherins, including Pansy Parkinson, to laugh harshly.

Hermione smiled coldly, "I'm not here to see _you_ Malfoy, Merlin knows I would never seek you out on _purpose_."

Malfoy's lips pursed at her insult but before he could reply she cut him off.

"Zabini, I'm heading to the library to work on Lucar's assignment. I intend to be there most of the weekend in case you would like to join me," Hermione invited with a smile.

"Oooh, Blaise, you got yourself a prissy little lion, do you?"

Hermione glared at the Slytherin. She didn't recognize him but he looked like a sleazy fellow.

"Shut it, Gristin," Zabini bit out.

Theodore Nott snorted, looking Hermione up and down and then smirking at Zabini. "No, Gristin's right, Blaise. She may be a nice romp in the sack if you can manage to tape her mouth shut."

Two things happened at once: Zabini stood up so quickly he knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice and Hermione whipped out her wand in a flash, pointing it directly into Nott's face.

Nott looked ready to piss himself.

"Theo, show a little class," Malfoy drawled. He looked completely at ease if it wasn't for the tautness of his jaw that was evidence he was clenching his teeth hard.

"Do not forget who you are speaking about, Nott," Hermione bit out slowly, pressing her wand threateningly against his cheek.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Nott had his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah Theo, wouldn't want to piss off Gryffindor's little war hero," Pansy Parkinson mocked.

Hermione flicked her eyes to the pug-faced Slytherin, "I was referring more to my Head Girl status, Parkinson. Which reminds me," looking thoughtful she continued, "twenty points from Slytherin."

"You little bitch!"

"Oi, I said I was sorry!"

"Cunt!" That was Gristin.

Malfoy slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "Shut it, all of you. You're proving what a shoddy bunch of gits you all are. She's Head Girl, it's her right. Now shut it before I take another twenty."

Everyone stared at Malfoy in complete shock.

"But Draco, _from your own House_?" Pansy whimpered.

"I said shut it, Pansy."

Looking about ready to burst into tears, Pansy clamped her mouth closed so quick the sound of her teeth _clacking_ together could be heard.

Zabini reached over and placed his hand on Hermione's arm, which was still holding her wand to Nott's face.

"I'll meet you at the library, Granger," he said softly.

Hermione shakily put her wand away, nodding just as Snape approached the group.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked, his tone dry as always, his eyes boring into Hermione's.

Malfoy shook his head, "Granger was just leaving, sir."

Taking her cue, she nodded again before hurrying out of the Great Hall, her Mary Janes clicking loudly in the silence. She could feel her face heating up in embarrassment, certain the entire school had just witnessed what had happened.

She found solace in the library, the only place she could feel completely at ease. Despite this, it took her nearly thirty minutes to settle her thoughts and racing heart enough for her to stop rereading the same paragraph over and over.

"Making any progress?"

Hermione looked up in surprise to see Zabini standing in front of her desk. She smiled tiredly.

"Not really."

Zabini returned the smile and took a seat, pulling his Alchemy book from his bag.

"I don't blame you. Sorry for what happened. Not all Slytherins paid attention during etiquette class."

She felt a sudden urge to giggle, imagining all the big bad Slytherins learning how eat with a knife and fork and the proper way to cross their legs.

"It isn't your fault, no need to apologize."

Zabini nodded and his smile widened as he met her eyes.

Maybe not all Slytherins were so bad.

They worked on their assignment for over three hours, pausing for conversation every half an hour or so. She felt she learned a lot and nothing about the Slytherin. She learned that his family had been in hiding in Italy during the war. That he wanted to be a financial lawyer for the Ministry of Magic when he graduated. His favorite Quidditch team was Montrose Magpies and that he had always wanted to be a Chaser but he ended up not being very athletic despite his physique.

All in all, she found that she had quite an enjoyable study session. And they had narrowed down their objectives for the Alchemy assignment. Around nine-thirty they parted ways, planning to meet the following day to continue.

When Hermione entered the Common Room she was surprised to see Malfoy lounging on the couch. The past few days they had been avoiding each other by staying in their rooms. She also spotted Crookshanks, the traitor, next to Malfoy, purring contentedly.

Malfoy looked up when she entered, stared at her for a moment, and then looked back down at his textbook.

"Don't tell me you were out with Blaise this entire time?" he drawled.

Hermione gave him a look, "What's it to you?"

He didn't answer.

"We're partners this week. You'll need to meet with yours soon too if you want a passing grade," she couldn't help the bossy tone that filtered in and inwardly cringed, waiting for his sarcastic remark but none came.

"I don't intend to meet with her," he said instead, his attitude completely lacking in concern.

Hermione dropped her bag on the vacant couch, staring at Malfoy wide-eyed.

" _What_? How is that going to work?"

He looked up at her in amusement, "She'll take two elements and I'll take the next two. We'll combine our essays and that's it. Assignment complete."

"That's _disastrous_!" she felt panicked at the thought.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her reaction triggering her to continue.

"That's completely disregarding the purpose of these assignments; _to get to know your peers_! And the writing styles of the essays will be entirely different. The flow will be terrible and Lucar will know without a doubt what you've done! You'll receive a failing grade for sure!"

At Malfoy's silence she felt her cheeks heat up. She just ranted to Malfoy. About _school_! Everything he mocks her about she just proved true. There was no escape from her know-it-all status now.

He continued to stare at her and then finally closed his book shut, "Granger, it's not as dramatic as you portray it to be. Lucar will appreciate that we each wrote a section of the essay and he'll never know we didn't complete the alchemy part together, unless someone tells him," he paused to stare at her pointedly before standing, "I'll be using the bathroom first."

And with that he headed for the stairs, not glancing in her direction once.

Hermione felt slightly embarrassed...again. She waited until he had closed his door before collapsing on the couch. Their interactions lately were odd since she had apologized. He wasn't rude but he wasn't exactly friendly either.

Sighing loudly, she rolled off the couch to a crouching position before standing straight and heading for her room. She dragged her bag behind her, luring Crookshanks off the couch to pounce on it as it bounced up the staircase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. His hands were placed on either side of the sink and his reflected eyes looked bright in the white lights of the bathroom.

What was wrong with him? She was beginning to get under his skin and not in the way he was used to. He felt alarmed and slightly panicked at the thought.

She was trying to be _civil_ towards him. First, the bloody apology and now she was _worrying_ about his grades? How much more of a complete asshole did he need to be to keep her at bay? Did he need to go back to ignoring her completely? That was going to be difficult if she kept _trying_ to have conversations with him.

Groaning inwardly, he pushed away from the counter and headed for the shower stall. He slid off his clothes, dropped them on the mini table and turned the water on as hot as it would go. It burned his skin and he closed his eyes in bliss.

He needed to keep his mind calm and he needed to keep Granger away from him. If she tried to befriend him he would have to resort to hexing her or something equally drastic. Maybe he could convince Blaise to chat her up, maybe get a little cross-house dating going on.

Anything to keep her away. Any inkling that they were somewhat tolerable of the other and there would be no stopping his mother.

The one thing Draco was certain of was that he was _never_ going to marry Hermione bloody Granger and he would do everything in his power to prevent that from ever happening.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading! Until next time! :)

Chapter title from "Fair" by Remy Zero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey look! An update that took less than a year! If that's not an improvement then I don't know what is. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, follows, and faves! Hope you like this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _And they're all starving like the rest of us_

.

.

.

Sunday morning during breakfast a strange barn owl landed in Hermione's porridge. When she managed to get it out of her bowl and _scourgified_ the mess, it stuck its little leg out. She untied the letter from its leg and fed it a few bits of toast before it spread its wings and flew off.

"Hate when they do that," the fifth year sitting next to her mumbled.

She nodded, "They aren't the most skilled at landing."

The boy chuckled and Hermione turned to her letter, the handwriting unfamiliar to her. She broke the seal and unfolded the piece of parchment. It had a peculiarly sweet scent to it. She scanned the letter to the bottom and her heart skipped a beat.

The signature read Callum W.

No longer hungry she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the Great Hall. She headed for the grounds. There was a certain tree near the lake that was great for days like this one, when the sun was shining brightly, the sky was filled with fluffy clouds, and she had a letter from a boy she actually _liked_.

The tree in sight, she sped up her pace and dropped her bag by its trunk. She settled on the grass facing the sparkling Great Lake and pulled out the letter.

Her heart beating fast she unfolded it and read:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope your first week at Hogwarts was welcoming and full of excitement. I haven't stopped thinking about you since our evening together in Meadowlark. I am nervous to think that you might forget about me, whilst amongst your peers. To remedy this I am hoping you will accept my invitation to meet during your Hogsmeade visits. I don't intend to let this year pass without seeing you again._

 _Take care of yourself and study hard!_

 _With all my heart,_

 _Callum W._

Hermione read it over five times and still her heart would not stop pounding against her chest. She felt her cheeks flaming at the choice of words Callum used. He ' _hasn't stopped thinking_ ' about her? He wants to meet in Hogsmeade? And the way he ended it with ' _all my heart_ '.

She pressed her fingers against her cheeks feeling their warmth. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Something this miraculous couldn't be happening to _her_!

She had been in darkness this whole summer, sinking deeper and deeper as the days went by during her first week back at Hogwarts. Callum was a dim light in the distance, drawing her in, pulling her out of the darkness. This single letter lifted her spirits so high she wasn't sure anything could bring her back down.

She was staring at the letter so intently, her mind filling with potential scenarios of when she would see Callum again, that she didn't hear the crunching of grass. Seconds later a huge dog was breathing down her neck, licking her face, and leaving slobber in her hair.

" _Fang_! C'mere yeh big- Oh Hermione, is tha' yeh?"

Hermione managed to push Fang off of her enough to look up and see the hulking figure of Hagrid standing over her.

"Hi Hagrid. It's been a while," she grinned up at him as he yanked Fang away.

"I bin wonderin' when yeh were gonna visit," his accusation of her not visiting him yet was softened by the crinkling of his eyes and the movement of his bushy beard indicating he was smiling, "Wha' yeh readin'?"

She returned the smile, "Just a letter from a friend," she replied as she folded the letter quickly and shoved it into her bag before standing.

When Fang caught sight of a pair of geese paddling in the lake Hagrid let him go and watched as the furry beast charged after them, barking happily as he splashed into the shallows of the murky water. Then the half-giant turned back towards Hermione.

"Yeh 'ave time fer tea?"

"Of course, Hagrid."

They walked to his cabin which was further on the grounds at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"The pumpkins are getting huge," she commented as the pumpkin patch came into view.

Hagrid nodded, "Attractin' those bloomin' crows. Fang doesn' chase 'em much since one wen after 'im."

She noticed a few of the crows were perched on the scarecrow _cawing_ loudly as they approached. She gave them a wary look and Fang almost knocked her to the ground as he rushed towards the front door of the cabin with Hagrid hollering after him.

Hagrid opened the door and Fang hustled in straight to his bed near the fireplace. Hagrid held the door for Hermione.

"How was yer summer? I didn' see yeh much durin' the celebrations," Hagrid said as he put his huge kettle to boil over the fireplace.

Hermione took a seat at the large wooden table while dropping her bag on the floor.

"I went to France with my parents," she muttered as she dug her fingernail into a crack on the table. A silence passed between them.

"Yeh sound like yeh 'ave more ter say," Hagrid was clinking around in his kitchen, his back to her so she couldn't see his face.

"I...don't know what you mean."

He turned around with two huge teacups in his hands. He walked towards her and placed them on the table, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hermione, yeh always was one never ter say what yeh felt. Yeh know yeh 'ave friends here, don' yeh?"

She felt her eyes begin to burn. She shook her head, "No I don't."

At that Hagrid bristled in surprise, "Wha' do yeh mean? I'm 'ere aren' I?" he hollered.

She met his eyes and felt her heart swell at his words just as the kettle started to scream.

Mumbling to himself, Hagrid grabbed the kettle with a thick hand towel and poured it into his prepared teapot. He then filled both of their teacups and clanked a plate of his infamous rock cakes onto the table.

Taking a sip of tea she waited until Hagrid said something but he just sat down and watched her.

After a moment of silence she opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"I know somethin' fishy is goin' on with yeh and Harry and Ron," he took a swig of tea, the brew sloshing onto his beard, before continuing, "They came ter visit yesterday. I asked 'bout yeh and they mumbled some hogwash abou' yeh bein' too busy."

Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, yeh can tell me anythin'."

Nodding, she looked down into her teacup and then made the decision to confide in Hagrid, "We haven't been speaking to each other much," she muttered hesitantly.

"Wha' happened?"

Meeting his eyes she told him about their lack of correspondence over the summer and how they treated her the past week. How Ginny and Lavender seemed to fill in her vacancy and even how they didn't take her feelings or friendship seriously.

Hagrid looked angry by the end of it.

"After all yeh bin through together," he shook his head then he noticed the glassy look to her eyes and cleared his throat, "Hermione, don' worry 'bout this. They'll come around, yeh jus' wait and see. Yeh three have bin together since the firs' year. Yeh faced You-Know-Who together. They'll be back, just wait and see."

It sounded like Hagrid was trying to convince himself more than her. Smiling through her oncoming tears she swallowed hard, forcing herself not to cry.

"I'm sure too, Hagrid."

She patted his huge hand and she was sure he sniffled although it sounded rather rough on the ears.

"Now, let's forget abou' this fer now. Why aren' yeh in my class?"

His eyes were crinkling and she knew he was teasing but she still felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid."

"I'm jus' yankin' yer chain, Hermione. I know how yeh are with yeh classes. Jus' enjoy yer las' year and Head Girl no less. Yeh mus' be busy," he took another swig of tea and bit into a rock cake.

She swore she heard something crack, Hagrid's tooth no doubt. He seemed unperturbed as always and she remained quite content with just her tea.

The rest of her visit was spent discussing what new creatures Hagrid managed to get his hands on for the year making Hermione very thankful she had opted for Alchemy instead.

She left with a few hours to spare before lunch. Hagrid had insisted she take some rock cakes with her which she obliged with great reluctance. She decided to head for the library to start on her Alchemy assignment.

When she arrived at the library, Madam Pince nodding at her in acknowledgement, she was surprised to find Zabini and Malfoy sitting at her favorite table in the back near the most windows. She stood there for a minute, completely put out that they were intruding on her sacred time by taking her table, when Zabini spotted her and motioned for her to come over.

Hesitant, and watching Malfoy warily, she approached slowly.

Malfoy had looked up, seen her walking towards them, scoffed and then bent his head again as he scribbled notes from a dusty book.

"Hey Granger."

"Zabini."

"Want to continue from yesterday?"

Glancing at Malfoy again, she was just about to refuse when Malfoy looked up again.

"Just sit, Granger. Pretend I'm not here," he drawled.

Hermione glared but didn't say a word. She dropped her bag on the desk and sat on the chair closest to Zabini. Malfoy had his head bent again, probably taking his own advice and pretending she wasn't there.

Intending to do just the same she pulled her Alchemy book from her bag and glanced at the books around Zabini, "What have you been working on so far?" she asked.

Zabini shrugged, "Not much. We got here about fifteen minutes ago. We've only just begun researching, actually. It seems that a lot of the Alchemy books have been checked out already," he grinned before adding, "it's no wonder. Everyone's probably going mad about Lucar's assignment."

Hermione returned the grin with a smile, nodding her head in agreement. Then she noticed Malfoy observing her and her smile slid off her face leaving behind a guarded frown. She flipped her own Alchemy book open to a page she had been rereading earlier and delved in, ignoring Malfoy altogether.

Hours passed by and soon it was time for lunch. The students that were gathered at the various tables around them were packing up and leaving.

"You heading to the Great Hall?" Zabini asked as he stood up and stretched.

She shook her head, "I think I'll stay and work some more. You can leave the books."

Zabini nodded, "I'll bring something back for you then."

She smiled at him and he returned it but both smiles disappeared when Malfoy scoffed.

"What?" Hermione bit out.

Malfoy smirked, "Nothing to worry your frizzy little head about."

She glared, "You better watch it, Malfoy. I'm surrounded by _books_ if you hadn't noticed. Plenty of heavy ones too," she mocked.

Malfoy's smirk turned into a sneer at her reference to her penchant for throwing books at his head, "I think _you_ had better watch it, Granger. Don't think that just because you've got Blaise here eating out of your palms that I'd be too."

"Oi," Zabini objected but both of them ignored him.

"What are you even saying? We're partners working on a project together like we're _supposed_ to. Unlike _someone else_ we know," Hermione stated bossily.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, slamming a book shut as he slung his bag over his shoulder, " _Oh please_ , Granger, not your pointless lecture again about 'getting to know your peers'. I held it in before but I swear if you continue I'll gag."

Gritting her teeth, she slammed her palms against the table and stood up, "You're such an insufferable git I can't stand it! I don't know how Blaise is friends with you, honestly!"

"Oh it's Blaise now, is it? Hear that Blaise? Looks like you got yourself a little credit here with Granger, first name basis and all that."

Her fingers were itching to grab a book and just lug it right at his face. He seemed to read her mind because in a split-second his hand was on his wand.

"If you even _think_ about it, Granger, I swear I will hex you until even your own parents won't recognize you," he threatened in a low voice.

At the mention of her parents Hermione paused, unsure of how to react as she felt a lump form in her throat, indicating that tears were not far behind.

"Oi, Draco, you've gone far enough. Let's go," Zabini interrupted before Hermione could think of something to say.

Malfoy stared at Hermione and watched as the fight suddenly left her as her eyes became glassy. His mind immediately made the connection between the mention of her parents and her mood suddenly plummeting. Not wanting to think on it more than he should he allowed Blaise to drag him away and out of the library.

Madam Pince hissed at them as they left, muttering about rowdy boys in her library but they paid her no mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asked in amusement.

Draco didn't answer.

"Is that how it always ends up between you two?" he paused, "Well, I guess it's better than last time when she physically attacked you," Blaise laughed into his hand at the memory.

"Just shut it."

"How can I? I'm thinking of camping out in your Common Room just to enjoy the show," he laughed again and Draco had to try his hardest not to grab the other boy and shake him until his laughter died in his throat.

"Well I'm glad I could be here for Blaise Zabini's amusement."

Blaise patted him on the shoulder, "Oi, I'm here for you mate. Whenever you need a witness, I'm here for you," he laughed again, "but damn, did you see that fire in Granger's eyes?"

Draco glanced at his friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Granger, her eyes were _flaming_ when she stood up. You really bring out the worst in her, don't you, mate?" Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment, "but then again, she seems to bring out the worst in you as well. I haven't seen you this fired up this often since fourth year."

Draco shrugged, "What can I say? We're sworn enemies."

"That was true once for Potter and Weasley, wasn't it? Now you're rather good friends with them, aren't you?"

Draco gave Blaise a droll stare, "What are you getting at, Zabini?"

The other boy smirked, "Things can change, mate."

Draco sighed loudly, "You sound like my mother."

"Why do I sound like your mother?" Blaise asked in puzzlement.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Blaise didn't know Hermione's true heritage meaning he didn't know Narcissa Malfoy was trying to persuade her son to pursue Hermione. And Draco wanted to keep it that way.

"Nothing, mate. Just a random thought," he muttered, hoping Blaise would just drop it.

Blaise stared at Draco for a moment before opening his mouth to pry further when someone called out to Draco, swiftly interrupting. Both Slytherins turned towards the voice to see Potter and Weasley walking towards them. Having lost his chance to prod Draco to tell him what he meant, Blaise pocketed the other boy's strange reaction for a later conversation.

"Oi Malfoy," Weasley greeted as the pair of Gryffindors came to a stop in front of the pair of Slytherins.

"What are you on about Weasley?" Draco responded but instead of getting red with anger, Ron grinned. Their previous animosity had morphed into a fun relationship with mock annoyances and good humor at the expense of the other.

"Did you forget?" Ron asked, taking a second to bite into a half-eaten chocolate frog.

"Forget what?"

"The Quidditch pitch," Harry supplied as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

Draco looked confused for a moment until realization dawned on him. He grinned and nodded, nudging Blaise in the side with his elbow.

"What?" Blaise asked as he elbowed Draco back while rubbing his own ribs.

"The meet, remember? I told you yesterday," Draco stared at Blaise expectantly.

Blaise shrugged, "Yeah, but you said it was just the teams."

"You can come too, Zabini, we've invited a lot of people not on the teams," Harry interjected.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, you won't believe-"

" _Shhh_!" Harry interrupted the redhead just in time as the library door opened down the hall behind the Slytherins.

Both Harry and Ron turned white and Draco turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, the color draining from her face as she stared at her fellow Gryffindors.

A thick tension immediately settled around them and without a word Hermione heaved her heavy bag further up her shoulder and hurried the opposite way down the hall. The sound of her footsteps grew distant and Draco turned to see Harry and Ron exchange an uncomfortable look.

"You still haven't spoken with her?" Draco asked, cutting the tension and lightening the air.

The four boys began walking up the hall in the other direction from Hermione's departure.

Harry sighed heavily, "Hermione's a difficult person to speak to when she's angry."

Ron nodded his head and Draco couldn't help but silently agree with them.

"So you're saying you're scared to speak to her?"

Draco glanced at Blaise, curious about his interest in the subject. He rarely spoke to Harry and Ron. It wasn't that he didn't like them or get along with them, he was just very neutral about them. It was as simple as he just didn't "click" with them and Blaise is the type to refrain from any type of conversation with people he has no interest in.

"Well, no," Ron answered hesitantly, the tips of his ears turning red.

Harry glanced down before mumbling, "Not scared, but-"

Blaise interrupted, "No, Potter, I think scared is exactly the word I want to use."

Draco coughed into his hand to hide his laugh. Both Gryffindors looked red and Ron's face was scrunching up, readying itself to blow.

"Blaise, I don't think it's any of our business," Draco interjected lazily just in time to prevent a full-blown Weasley outburst.

Blaise shrugged but didn't say anymore.

Thankfully, they had already reached a crossroads in the hallway. With promises to meet in the evening at the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors turned to one hallway towards their Common Room while Blaise went another way towards the dungeons. Draco headed up the nearby stairs to the Heads Common Room.

In the alcove outside the room Ondine the mermaid batted her lashes at his approach, "Draco, you left so early this morning," she gurgled, a hint of seduction lacing her words. Draco always felt amusement at the mermaid's consistent attempts to flirt with him and today was no different.

"Ondine," he smiled charmingly, watching as her mouth formed a surprised 'O' as air bubbles floated from her lips, clearly pleased with his attention, "Amortentia," he finished.

A fleeting look of disappointment crossed her features before her portrait swung forward to reveal the opening that led to the Heads Common Room.

Draco climbed through and his eyes immediately went to the couches inadvertently searching for the frizzy headed Gryffindor but the room was blessedly empty. Even Granger's ugly cat was nowhere to be seen. He headed straight for his room to work on his Alchemy essay until it was time to go to the Quidditch pitch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione read her neat handwriting for what felt like the hundredth time.

 _Dear Callum,_

 _Thank you for your letter. You can't imagine how pleased I am to hear from you. My first week has been busy with mounds of homework; just how I like it. I am very much looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend where I would be delighted to see you again, and how could you ever think I would forget about you after such a lovely evening in Meadowlark?_

 _Looking forward to your next letter._

 _Hermione_

She had a pile of crumpled up parchment strewn about her room. She couldn't believe how much harder it was to write a letter to her crush than it was to complete one of Snape's unreasonably long (even in her opinion) essays.

She reread what she had written again. She felt it was a bit short or maybe a bit cryptic? ' _Looking forward to your next letter'_ seemed a bit desperate, didn't it? Or was she expecting too much? What if he had no intention of writing her again?

She shook her head, feeling silly. Why would he have written her in the first place if he had no intention of writing her again. She was overthinking things as usual.

Taking a deep breath she rolled up the parchment and stuck it into her robe's pocket before grabbing her bag. She shoved an Ancient Runes book into it (just in case she passed one of her favorite spots to relax) and then headed for the door. Crookshanks scurried past her feet and down the stairs to settle on the armchair near the window. Hermione paid him no mind as she ducked out of the exit and into the alcove, the portrait of Ondine thudding closed behind her. She heard the mermaid humming happily to herself as Hermione descended the spiral stairs.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione made her way through the castle heading for the courtyard. Various groups of students from the four houses were scattered about the yard enjoying the pleasant weather.

Although her heated arguments with Malfoy got under her skin and her run-ins with Harry and Ron usually left her feeling helplessly lost and alone, her heart felt light for the first time since she had returned to Hogwarts. She owed this all to Callum's letter. Much to her surprise, thinking about Callum set her into such a good mood that she was practically floating by the time she arrived at the Owlery. She was just skipping up the stone steps, avoiding a few fresh spots of owl droppings, when she nearly bumped into someone at the door.

"Oh! Luna! How nice it is to see you," Hermione exclaimed.

Luna blinked at her from behind her Spectrespecs before smiling.

"Hello Hermione. You look exceptionally happy today."

"Well, yes, I am, actually."

"How nice. Are you here to see it too?"

Used to Luna's eccentricities Hermione hesitated; she never knew where a conversation with the Ravenclaw might lead.

"Here to see what, exactly?" the Head Girl asked slowly.

Luna gestured at the owls, "Why, the Nocturos Voltauks of course. Although you'll need a pair of _The Quibbler's_ new Spectrespecs to see them."

Always unsure of how to react to Luna, Hermione smiled blankly while looking from the blonde to the room full of hooting owls. Feeling utterly confused Hermione indulged the other girl, "What are Nocturos Voltauks?" she asked politely.

Luna pushed the colorful, googly paper glasses up to her forehead to better look at Hermione, "Nocturos Voltauks are little fanged fairies that hang around owls and feed off them while they're not looking. Although, they only appear at night and can only be seen wearing specially treated glasses such as these new Spectrespecs my father developed."

Hermione nodded appropriately and waited for the other girl to stop talking before she interrupted but Luna fell into one of her rambling sessions of the intricacies of this new fabled creature. Clearing her throat, Hermione shuffled from one foot to the other.

Luna, observant as always, smiled faintly, "I apologize, Hermione. I tend to forget that not everyone is interested in what I have to say."

"No, no, Luna, I was only confused," Hermione scrambled for an excuse, "by the fact that if what you say is true, why are you searching for these, ah-"

"Nocturos Voltauks," Luna supplied.

"Yes, precisely. Why are you searching for them during the day if they only appear at night?"

"I appreciate you trying to be interested, Hermione, but you don't have to pretend. I'm quite content to just have someone to talk to for a little while."

Hermione felt her cheeks burning at Luna's uncomfortable honesty, "I-I am happy to talk to you, Luna."

Luna smiled again, "You're very kind. I hope we can run into each other like this again. This start of the year has been exceptionally lonely."

For the first time Hermione felt like she could relate to Luna, knowing exactly how the other girl felt. Nodding, Hermione stopped Luna from wandering past her down the stairs. "Please, stay for a second while I send this off," she pulled out the letter to Callum.

"Oh, how delightful. You're here to send a letter. Sometimes I write to father but it takes a rather long time to get a reply since he's usually off discovering new creatures to write about."

Hermione nodded vacantly until Luna assured her she would wait. The brunette found a pleasant barn owl that was bright-eyed and friendly. It belonged to the school and was much more tamed than many of the personal pets she had interacted with. She fed it an owl treat and it stuck its leg out, allowing her to attach the letter to it. With a friendly hoot it spread its wings and took off through one of the windows.

Hermione returned to the entrance of the Owlery and the two girls made their way down the stone steps and back to the castle.

"They can sometimes appear during the day, if the sky is overcast enough. Though today is rather sunny I decided to try and spot them in a dark-like place such as the Owlery. It was rather shady in there and I was able to spot some flighty figures but I couldn't quite focus on any of them."

Hermione was at a lost, "What…?"

"The Nocturos Voltauks. You asked why I was searching for them during the day since they appear only at night," Luna replied dreamily.

"Oh, yes, yes. I did ask that, didn't I?"

They walked in silence for a while but Hermione felt good to have someone to talk to, no matter how ridiculous the conversations could get.

"Oh, look! It's Neville," Luna pointed to the older boy who was waving at them from the arched hallway leading out to the courtyard.

Both girls waved back. Neville was always a welcome sight to Hermione and she felt that if she were given enough time she could get used to Luna and her refreshing honesty.

Neville met them near the middle of the courtyard.

"Hi Hermione. Hi Luna!"

"Hello Neville. It's always good to see you," Luna greeted, causing Neville to blush slightly.

Hermione grinned, "Hi Neville. What are you up to?"

Neville fell into step beside them as they made their way to a spot of grass in the corner. The courtyard had emptied out a bit but there were still groups of students lazing about here and there.

"I just finished the DADA essay due tomorrow," Neville fidgeted with a stray thread on the hem of his shirt, clearly nervous at the mention of Professor Snape's impossibly difficult assignments.

Hermione smiled sympathetically, "I can take a look at it if you'd like. I finished mine during the week so I have the time."

Neville looked up in surprise and then smiled gratefully, "I'd really appreciate that, Hermione. Although, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense, Neville. I'd be glad to. Really! Bring it to me during dinner. I'll have it back to you tomorrow before class."

Neville thanked her over and over again.

"Neville, you really must stop thanking me. It's no trouble at all."

"Your friendship is a very inspiring thing," Luna remarked. The other two stopped to look at her. Neville was blushing again as the Ravenclaw continued, "I sometimes wish I had a friend to share my homework with. It would make it a lot more fun, I'd think."

"You could always come study with me in the library, Luna. I would love the company," Hermione said.

"Oh, how nice of you to offer but I tend to avoid the library as much as I can."

Hermione was still battling with the decision to ask her 'why' when Neville beat her to it.

"What do you mean, Luna?"

"Well, Neville, I take it you never spotted a Quivering Lidsnicker amongst the library's books, have you?"

Neville looked both confused and scared at the same time as he stammered, trying to ask Luna what she meant.

Hermione couldn't help it; she burst into a fit of laughter. Both Luna and Neville looked at her in surprise but she couldn't stop. At Luna's look of absolute delight Hermione laughed harder. It was a good kind of laugh, the kind that came from deep in the belly rousing tears in your eyes.

It seemed like forever before she could gain control again. By then Luna and Neville had joined her. Luna was laughing quite freely and Neville was giggling into his hand, still looking a bit confused but unable to resist the contagiousness of the Head Girl's laughter.

"That felt so good," Hermione sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Luna smiled brightly and for the first time since Hermione met her the blonde looked clear-eyed and genuinely present.

"Mother used to say laughter heals the soul."

"Your mother was right. I feel my soul soaring," Hermione grinned.

"Oh, well that could be a side effect of too much exposure to Wrackspurts," Luna stated seriously.

Hermione chuckled but then she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye.

The sight of Ginny Weasley entering the courtyard sobered Hermione instantly.

Luna caught the change in the older girl's demeanor and turned to look. She saw Ginny at the same time the redhead saw her. Both girls waved at each other and Ginny changed direction and headed straight for them.

"Hi Ginny," Luna greeted.

"Hi Luna, Neville," Ginny smiled at them both.

Neville looked uncomfortable as he greeted her, glancing between Hermione and the redhead, quite aware of their past tension.

Ginny then turned to Hermione, "Hi, Hermione. Haven't seen you around much."

Hermione smiled thinly, "I assure you I've been quite present."

Ginny's cheeks flushed but she just smiled back, obviously trying to keep the peace in front of the others, "Well, I must have missed you, then."

"Whether on purpose or by chance is something of a wonder, wouldn't you think?" Hermione replied calmly, causing a strained silence to develop.

Without knowing how to reply Ginny turned to the others, her face bright red, "Are you guys coming later?"

Neville, now clearly uncomfortable, nodded quickly but didn't say anything.

Luna looked between them and blinked slowly, "I'm coming. It's not often I get a chance to go to a party," she noticed Ginny's quick glance at Hermione who stared back unblinkingly, "Are you coming as well Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't invited, Luna."

An awkward silence ensued in which Luna looked quite unaffected, "That's strange. It's usually me who isn't invited."

At Luna's thoughtful admission Hermione smiled, "It's alright. I wasn't much for parties anyway."

Neville furrowed his brows and, reaching into his rarely tapped Gryffindor courage, he looked up at Ginny with a flare of determination in his eyes, "It's going to be a big party, isn't it, Ginny? I'm sure Hermione could come."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, "Of course she can, Neville. I had assumed one of the others had invited her."

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at Ginny's transparent lie, "It's really alright, Neville. I'd rather not-"

"Don't be silly, Hermione. It would be a lot of fun if you were there," Neville insisted, his cheeks red again.

Luna nodded her head, "I agree. It would be a lot more fun. I feel like if you went I'd have someone to talk to."

Hermione felt her heart melting. She had to give it to them, for being so introverted and sometimes overlooked, these two were great at innocent manipulations. She could have enjoyed another good laugh right there but Ginny was still shuffling her feet in front of them.

"Alright, I'll go for a little while," Hermione declared and the other two beamed at her.

Ginny nodded, her face guarded but Hermione could swear she looked a little relieved.

"Great. Then I'll see you three at the pitch."

"The pitch? You mean the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"The one and only," Ginny quipped.

"Why there of all places?"

Ginny grinned and Hermione almost felt nostalgic for the days when the two of them were friends.

"You'll see."

And with that the redhead took her departure as she caught sight of another Quidditch player from the Hufflepuff team and hurried to catch up to her.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening in Luna and Neville's company until it was time for dinner. They walked to the Great Hall together and Hermione was almost back to her usual self by the end of dessert. Luna had unabashedly joined them at the Gryffindor table but no one had protested against it. After dinner they went their separate ways to their respective Common Rooms to change, agreeing to meet in the Entrance Hall to walk together to the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione found the Heads Common Room deserted, not even Crookshanks was anywhere to be seen. She went to her room and spent the next few hours reviewing Neville's essay. When it was time, Hermione went and freshened up in the bathroom before delving into the bothersome task of figuring out what to wear.

She didn't know what kind of party it would be but from her past experiences the other girls from her year seemed to dress all out with the intention to snag any guy that would dare to look their way.

 _It worked for Lavender_ , Hermione thought snidely. Although, now that she thought about it, the other girl didn't wait for Ron to look at her, she just pounced and commenced the snogging from the start.

Shuddering at the thought, Hermione decided on jeans and a dark, slightly shimmery sweater due to the slight chill she felt on her way back from dinner. It was a modest fit, although it hugged her chest and hips slightly. She messed around with a few of her favorite spells to tame the frizziness out of her curls. She also magically applied some light makeup to highlight her features so she didn't look like she had just woken up.

Standing in front of the mirror in her room she thought she looked at least halfway decent. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and then threw a casual witch's robe over her outfit. It was a French design she had bought early in the summer when she was living on the Lamoureux estate before she had left for England to stay with the Ackleys. Although casual, it was impeccably made and looked expensive with silver thread weaving intricate designs. It had a subtle beauty which was Hermione's favorite kind.

She stuck her wand into a pocket inside the robe's inner lining and deemed herself ready to go. As she left her room she heard the sound of the portrait at the entrance thudding closed. She assumed Malfoy had just left and so she slowly descended the stairs hoping to give him some time to get further down the hall.

By the time she had climbed through the portrait hole and descended the spiral stairs there was no sight of the Slytherin. As the sky outside the hall's window began to darken, the painting in the hallway of the field of fireflies began to emit a soft glow and Hermione paused to admire it, as she always did, before heading down to the Entrance Hall.

Neville and Luna were already there. Neville was wearing a nicely tailored wizard's robe that she was sure his grandmother had picked out for him. Luna was wearing a dazzling spangled robe that was a bit subdued from the other robes she had worn in the past to various events but it was still very much _Luna_.

They greeted and complimented each other before the trio headed out onto the grounds. Although it was still early and curfew hadn't kicked in yet, Neville seemed a bit jumpy, especially when the sound of footsteps was heard coming up behind them. It turned out to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan hurrying to catch up to them. The group had now become five as the Quidditch hoops came into view.

"Where exactly is this party taking place?" Hermione asked skeptically, "It can't be _on_ the pitch itself. We'd be caught in an instant."

"All we heard was that it would be at the pitch," Dean answered.

"Yeah, they were a bit sketchy on the details when we kept asking," Seamus added.

Hermione assumed ' _they_ ' were Harry and Ron and so she didn't push for clarification. When the Quidditch pitch finally came into view there wasn't anything out of the ordinary that Hermione could see. Then Dean gasped and Seamus muttered, "This is gonna be good," and Hermione squinted her eyes to see the darkening field but still there was nothing.

Hermione looked at them in confusion and even Neville looked excited at something she could not see. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Luna pointing near the closest hoop at the foot of the pole.

She felt a smile creeping onto her lips at the sight of a tall redhead. She didn't know how she didn't see him before but she felt like laughing in delight now that she did.

The group's steps sped up quickly.

"Hermione! What a surprise. I didn't think the Head Girl attended such highly illegal festivities and so close to curfew, no less."

Hermione grinned and lightly punched Fred Weasley on the arm.

"Oh shut it, Fred. Even Head Girls can have fun from time to time."

"I don't doubt it, Hermione, not one bit," Fred was grinning from ear to ear as he gave her a brief hug before greeting the others amicably. He was wearing a glittering purple suit that she was sure would clash with his red hair but she couldn't quite confirm due to the dimming of the sky. But that wasn't what had caught Hermione's attention: Fred was standing near a door that had been conjured next to the pole and the frame of it was glowing from some interior source of light.

Hermione stared at it curiously as Seamus voiced her thoughts.

"What's this door, Fred?"

"That, my dear boy, is the entrance to the party," Fred replied in a mock dignified voice.

"How did you get it there?"

Fred looked around in confusion, "I'm sorry but wasn't this a school for magic?"

Dean laughed as Seamus spluttered and stammered, "I _know_ it's magic! How did you go about conjuring it without Dumbledore finding out?"

Fred grinned again, "It's a new piece George and I have been working on. We wanted to try it out and thought the party would be a perfect opportunity."

"What work?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest to hide her curiosity but failing.

Fred slung his arm around her shoulders and leaned in close, "You really want to know?"

Hermione shrugged his arm off her and glared playfully gaining her an abrupt laugh from the older wizard.

"Alright alright, it's a Pop-A-Door." At their blank stares Fred continued, "It kind of works like a Portkey only it's door-specific. See, it basically traps a door into this device we developed," he held up a tiny black square box with a rounded brass knob on it, "and then you can just release the door anywhere you want and be able to enter its room no matter where you are."

The group exclaimed in excitement and awe but Hermione was just dumbstruck by their scale of magic. She knew she was considered the brightest witch of her age but the Weasley twins were geniuses when it came to inventing new magic. They approached things in such a way that she could never even dream up.

Fred grinned at their reactions, "An original brought to you by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

The boys cheered and clapped Fred on the shoulder as they gushed about the Pop-A-Door.

"So you have to stay out here all night to guard the door?" Seamus asked after everyone had simmered down.

" _What_? And miss all the fun? No, no, for now I'm playing bouncer but I'll be dealing cards later. The door will remain but it can only be seen from the inside. Once I enter it with this Pop-A-Door knob," he held up the square box again, "it will be invisible to any newcomers."

"So where is this party really located then?" Hermione asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what Fred was saying.

"Back in Diagon Alley at Lee's pub."

"Lee? Lee Jordan has a pub?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Fred grinned again, "My my, curious as always, aren't we Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a look which caused the redhead to laugh again before continuing, "The Stoned Dragon."

Dean and Seamus were impressed but Hermione looked skeptical, "Why is it called The Stoned Dragon?"

"Well if you must know a lot of our drinks can leave one imitating the behaviors of one who is, what Muggles call, stoned."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to _that_ until she was laughing into her hand.

"What do you mean 'your' drinks? If you and George have a hand in that then I can't wait to get inside!" Seamus declared excitedly.

"You guessed right, Seamus. All the original drinks offered at The Stoned Dragon were invented and tested by George and I," Fred looked quite pleased with himself at the reaction he was getting from Dean and Seamus and even Neville to some extent.

"Now," Fred interrupted as he put his hand on the doorknob and paused dramatically, "ready to go in?"

Seamus and Dean were practically hopping with excitement and even Luna's eyes were glittering with expectation.

When Fred opened the door a flood of orange light spilled forth and the deep thrumming of music beat against the night.

As Hermione passed the redhead, last in line, Fred grinned down at her causing her to pause as the others continued down a flight of stairs.

"George is at the bar most likely trying out the latest concoctions we've come up with. I'd advise against anything the shade of green," Fred winked and then Hermione was descending the short flight of narrow stairs.

 _Down the rabbit hole_ , she thought quite appropriately.

The pub was very large but cozy. A circular bar took up most of the center with plenty of booths, comfy seating, and thick wooden tables lining the walls. George could be seen behind the bar exuberantly mixing drinks for a group of girls Hermione didn't recognize. He was wearing a purple suit that matched Fred's and Hermione confirmed that it did clash quite violently with the red of his hair.

A couple of steps led up from the bar to a set of plush couches, a couple of armchairs, and low tables arranged in a circle close together. A few people she recognized from her year or from the Quidditch teams were already lounging there.

Hermione was interrupted from her observations when someone poked her on her arm. She turned to find Luna watching her expectantly with Neville eyeing the room excitedly. Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be seen.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Luna asked.

Hermione nearly laughed, "Get a drink, I suppose?"

The other two agreed and headed for the bar. When George saw them he abruptly excused himself from the group of giggling girls in order to greet the newcomers. Hermione now saw that a pair of the girls were from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She assumed the others were from the same House but didn't care at the moment since they were giving her dark looks for taking the attention of George from them.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Miss Head Girl, I see?" George squinted his eyes and made a dramatic display of pinching himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"George, don't make me punch you like I did Fred."

George held his hands up in surrender, "Head duties have turned you violent, I see. I get it, Percy was just the same," he nodded wisely before grinning. He greeted Luna and Neville much the same in his playful way.

"What can I get you three to drink? Might I suggest the Puggish Draught? An original concoction brought to you by the Weasleys' Wizard Brewery, " he was sloshing a bottle of green liquid from side to side.

"The Weasleys' Wizard Brewery?" Luna repeated curiously.

"Why yes, a new business venture Fred and I are attempting in order to complement Lee's grand opening of The Stoned Dragon," George was obviously expecting a more thrilled reaction from the trio but all he received were nods and expectant looks. He visibly deflated, "Fred told you already, did he?"

"Not the name of the brewery," Neville said, hoping this tidbit would perk the redhead up.

George nodded glumly for a moment before he cleared his throat and returned his attentions to Luna, "Well, how 'bout it, Lovegood? Wanna give it a try?"

Luna stared at him blankly, "Well, I've never really thought about opening a brewery."

Hermione snorted and George looked puzzled for a moment before snickering.

"No, no, Lovegood, the Puggish Draught."

"Oh!" Luna looked as if she were hearing it for the first time, "Sure, I've never tried anything with the name 'puggish' before and I truly wonder what it would taste like," she said dreamily.

George nodded intently but Hermione was certain he didn't hear a word she said past 'sure'. He was already vigorously mixing the drink.

"Luna, I'd suggest something more familiar," Hermione tried to warn the other girl.

"It's quite alright, Hermione. I appreciate your concern but I'm quite used to eating unfamiliar things."

Feeling conflicted about whether or not she should be more concerned about Luna, Hermione didn't know how to respond but she caught Neville's eye and he seemed to silently agree with her that the twins' original concoctions were not to be tried. When George thrust a glass of his freshly mixed Puggish Draught at the other boy, Neville quickly shook his head 'no' even before Luna took her first sip. She immediately scrunched up her face in what looked like disgust but then she took another swig of it.

Both Gryffindors hesitated before asking for Butterbeer. George made a big show of disappointment but neither of them would change their mind so he poured them their drinks and left them to their adventureless 'children's tonic'.

"How's the drink?" Hermione asked Luna after a little while.

The Ravenclaw swallowed hard and looked at Hermione, her eyes unfocused. Hermione didn't know if that was due to the drink or not because Luna nearly always looked unfocused.

"It's a bit alright although I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be seeing the little flying pugs. Can you see them? I thought they were Nocturos Vol…Vol..."

"Voltauks?" Hermione couldn't believe she remembered.

"Yes, Voltauks. But they're pugs no doubt. Little flying pugs…with green pixie dust..." she trailed off, her eyes following something Hermione could not see.

Hermione peered into Luna's glass to see that the girl had already consumed nearly half of the green liquid, "It sure works fast, doesn't it? I think you've had enough Luna."

The other girl didn't protest when Hermione took her glass from her and set it out of reach.

Hermione and Neville kept to Luna's side but she didn't seem to get any worse although she kept referring to the flying pugs throughout the night. In spite of Luna's obvious drunken state Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Just then Fred appeared and gave a hand signal to George before disappearing through a door Hermione hadn't noticed was next to the circle of couches.

George nodded and then turned to a slender man with slicked back hair sitting at the end of the bar.

"Rodney, you're up for the night," George called, motioning for the man to come behind the bar.

The man, Rodney, gave a curt nod and took George's place as bartender.

As George was passing he caught sight of Hermione and paused, "Oi, Hermione, fancy a game of cards?"

Hermione glanced at Luna who was still staring into space, "I don't think so, George. Luna's a bit out of it. What was in that drink anyway?"

"Trade secret," George tapped his nose before nudging Neville, "How 'bout it, Longbottom? Fancy a round of Exploding Snap?"

Luna perked up at that and as Neville was expressing his interest she turned, wobbling on her stool, "I love Exploding Snap!" she exclaimed a bit dreamier than usual.

George grinned before putting his arm around her shoulders, "Wonderful."

He helped her off her stool as Hermione watched warily, torn between following to keep an eye on the drunk Luna and staying where she knew she wouldn't have to interact with a certain group of individuals she was hoping to avoid.

Neville slid off his stool to follow the pair, glancing at Hermione, "Coming, Hermione?"

Sighing in defeat, she nodded and followed her friends into the back room.

Just as she feared the room was full of all the people she didn't want to see.

There was a large round table situated in the middle of the room and Fred was dealing out cards. She immediately spotted Harry and Ron also at the table and felt her entire body tense up. They didn't see her as they were checking their freshly dealt cards.

Unfortunately, she didn't go unnoticed for long.

"Who invited _her_?"

Hermione cringed at the annoying voice of Lavender Brown. She was seated on a plush couch against the wall behind Ron.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as all eyes turned towards Hermione.

" _I_ did, Lavender."

Everyone's eyes shifted and Hermione was surprised to see Ginny staring fiercely at the older Gryffindor girl.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lavender shrilled as she uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Well, why wouldn't she? Hermione's practically family," Fred interrupted. He gave Lavender a very uncharacteristic look of annoyance before exchanging a heavy look with his twin.

George shared the look. It was quite obvious the twins were not fond of their little brother's girlfriend to which Hermione's heart swelled with a feeling of great fondness towards them.

Ron's face was bright red in embarrassment and as Lavender continued to object, he felt the pressure of his older brothers weighing down on him. He stood from the table, tossing his cards down, "Start this round without me," he muttered before grabbing Lavender's wrist and leading her outside. The door swung shut behind them cutting off her high-pitched voice.

"'Bout time he grew a pair," George grumbled as he led Luna to an empty spot on the couch. A few chuckles reverberated around the room at George's remark.

"Want in on this round you two?" Fred asked Neville and Hermione as George took a seat next to his twin.

Neville nodded and took Ron's seat.

"I'll pass for now," Hermione replied. She resisted Fred and George's insistence that she play and took a seat next to Luna who had already fallen asleep with her head leaning back on the couch.

Much of the tension left the room as the game started and everyone's concentration was focused on the cards. Hermione was relieved she had declined to play because it quickly became obvious that they were playing the gambling version of Exploding Snap.

She should have known; the twins were always looking for a fun way to make money.

It was at this moment Hermione finally noticed who else was in the room. The couch she was seated on was against the wall behind the twins. This gave her a perfect view of Draco Malfoy who sat opposite them.

 _Great_ , she thought. She just couldn't go a day without having to run into the pompous Slytherin. And of course he was here to witness all of her awkward interactions with her old friends.

Resisting the urge to groan into her hands, she continued her observation of the card players. Dean and Seamus were at the table as well, sitting on Malfoy's left and next to Lee Jordan who was beside Neville. To Malfoy's right sat none other than Blaise Zabini. To her surprise, Zabini was already looking at her and their eyes met briefly before a smile curled his lips. He nodded in quiet acknowledgement before focusing on the game.

"You know Zabini?"

Hermione jumped in her seat at Ginny's voice. Unbeknownst to Hermione the redhead had taken a seat on the armchair situated next to the couch.

"What?"

Ginny motioned towards Zabini, "You two seem to know each other."

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded, "Yes, we're both taking Alchemy."

Ginny seemed to be waiting expectantly for her to continue but she didn't offer any more information. A strained silence developed until the redhead looked up with a flare of determination.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

The Head Girl was expecting this at some point but not at that exact moment, when the room was full of the sound of cards exploding and the respective reactions of winners and losers.

"Right...now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, why not?" Ginny asked, unconcerned with the rest of the room, "No one's paying us any mind."

Hermione shrugged before nodding, "Alright, let's talk."

Both girls sat in silence until Hermione, feeling the silence start to shift towards awkwardness, said "Shall I start then?"

Ginny grinned sheepishly as she shook her head, "No, no, I'll begin," she cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink, "I want to start first with an apology for how I've been behaving towards you these past few days."

When Hermione didn't respond, Ginny continued, "I know the lack of correspondence between you and Harry and Ron had nothing to do with me, but I should have been a better friend to you and said something to them. Also, the train ride here, I was-"

"You don't have to mention it" Hermione interrupted but Ginny shook her head as she continued.

"No, I will, I was a bit of a bitch," Hermione felt the urge to laugh at Ginny's bluntness but controlled herself as the redhead went on, "Hermione, I want us to be friends again. We've treated you like dirt and you are the last person to deserve such treatment. You've saved all of our lives at one point or another, for Merlin's sake! We've been complete gits!"

Hermione was silent for a moment, "I'm just curious," she began, her head leaning back on the couch as Ginny watched her nervously.

"About why we did what we did?" Ginny finished for her.

"Yes, why?"

Ginny looked down in contemplation, "I think it all went to our heads."

"The fame?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ginny shrugged, "I think all of it. You disappeared halfway through it to go to France and we all sort of got closer without you. We were together nearly every day and during all the events we stuck together as each other's support and entertainment. So much was happening, and Harry and Ron were the heroes of it all. Yes, you were the third member of that heroic trio but you weren't there. They were engulfed by it all and that's all I can say on their part. For me, I think I got caught up in it and was around girls like Lavender too much," she paused, "I think I lost myself for a while."

She nodded to herself as if she were realizing it for the first time.

Hermione mulled over what she said but remained silent. She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes. Was such hurt really possible from something so simple? They wrapped themselves in fame and glory and forgot all about her? What could she say to that? That they were superficial fools? That they would be dead without her? She would be dead without them too.

Sighing deeply Hermione opened her eyes and raised her head to look at Ginny who had been watching her guardedly.

Hermione smiled and the tension she hadn't realized had formed cleared.

"Ginny, let's finally put this behind us."

The other girl nodded vigorously, looking relieved.

By the end of it a few of the card players were starting to look over and Harry was craning his neck to see what was transpiring between the two girls. Then Hermione engulfed the younger girl in a hug.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" George hollered from the table causing both girls to giggle as they pulled apart.

"Shut it, Fred and mind your own business!" Ginny quipped, a huge smile on her face as she took another sip from her drink.

"What's Fred got to do with it?" George blurted, feigning insult at the mix up with his twin.

Ginny looked at her brother and then waved her hand at him, "Oh you know what I mean. Who could ever tell you apart anyway? Makes no difference."

The twins got a thrill out of that.

"You hear that Fred? Children these days have no respect! No respect at all!"

"I hear ya, George. And Ginny," Fred turned serious all of a sudden," who gave you that drink? You're not allowed to drink the test samples!" Fred exclaimed as he pointed to the glowing purplish blue drink in Ginny's glass.

"This is Harry's drink," Ginny replied unconcerned.

Both twins turned on Harry who held his hands up in defense, "I was letting her try it! She asked me!"

As the twins switched into protective older brothers, Hermione noticed Malfoy leaning back in exasperation as he exchanged a look with Zabini.

He said something to his fellow Slytherin in which Hermione read from his lips, 'This happens all the bloody time,' then he caught her looking at him. She quickly looked away which made it even more obvious.

When she braved another glance Malfoy was standing, telling Lee something, then he and Zabini left. The twins were still having a go at Harry so Ginny got up to defend her boyfriend.

Hermione felt a shift next to her and looked to see Luna was awake and standing.

"Luna! How do you feel?" Hermione asked, amused by everything that was happening.

"The pugs have all gone but I have to go to the loo," Luna answered groggily.

Hermione chuckled, wondering how she never thought Luna was funny before, "I'll go with you."

Both girls slipped out of the room and headed for the hallway Hermione assumed the lavatory was located in. It was a dark hall and magically quieter than the main room of the pub. The only source of light were the doors to the loo which had blinking blue and pink lights all around it making it easy to find.

Just as she was about to enter through the flashing pink door she heard Zabini's voice further down the hall.

She paused for a moment as she recognized his voice, causing Luna to walk into her.

"Sorry-" Luna began.

"Shhh, listen" Hermione whispered as she nodded down the hall.

Luna then heard Zabini too.

"Granger seems to have made up with the Weasley girl."

Both girls looked at each other.

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?" That was unmistakably the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione was about to leave them to it, mouthing to Luna that it was Malfoy when again she paused at what was said next.

"Well, seeing as how you're both to be married-"

"What the hell, Blaise! Would you shut it already? You said you'd never speak of it!"

Hermione felt her blood run cold. Luna was staring at her in confusion.

 _What the hell, indeed!_ Hermione thought angrily. She made her way down the hall and peered around the corner with Luna, quiet as a mouse, next to her.

There they stood, Blaise and Malfoy, in the open door frame leading out to an alleyway probably at the back of the pub. They were smoking something foul with green curling smoke.

"I couldn't help it," Blaise laughed.

"I don't know why I told you," Malfoy muttered.

"Oh come on," Blaise slapped Malfoy's shoulder causing the other boy to splutter as he choked on the smoke he had just inhaled, "it's not like your mother can force you into anything you don't want."

Malfoy glared, "That's not the point. It's the fact that she's going to shove me into situations where I'll have to suffer the presence of that infuriating know-it-all-"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Granger's not _that_ bad, mate. I think you're just judging on past misconceptions."

"No, I don't think you do get it, _mate_. Just being around her grates my nerves and my mother will ignore every protest I make. She'll turn it into something about puppy love or some other such shit," Malfoy groaned, "and it's going to be _all year long_! Every bloody Hogsmeade trip she wants me to escort the little-"

Blaise cut off his rant again, "Well just tell her you don't want to."

Malfoy gave a harsh laugh, "You've met my mother haven't you?"

Blaise laughed, "Right. Not one to back down until she's had her way. Kind of reminds me of my mother," he took another puff and blew out a long trail of smoke. It curled into the air, a light from somewhere in the alley shining hazily through it. "Well, what can I say, mate? Just play it out until you graduate. No big deal once you're out of here and doing your own thing. It's not like your father wants it to happen, right?"

Malfoy was now taking a puff and exhaling into the cool night air, "Yeah, you're right," he laughed softly, "I mean, it's rather preposterous, isn't it?"

"What is?" Blaise asked lazily.

"Well, me and Granger. How could my mother even think for one second such a dowdy little prude could ever tempt _me_?" Malfoy laughed again.

"What are you on about? Granger's actually kind of attractive," Blaise started but Malfoy burst into another fit of laughter, cutting his friend off.

" _Attractive_? She's barely tolerable! Can you even see anything past that frizzy disaster on her head? She's-"

Hermione left before she could hear more. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she banged open the lavatory door and escaped into a toilet stall. After a short while she recognized Luna's shoes on the other side of the stall's door.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Luna asked after knocking and receiving no answer.

Hermione opened the door and gave Luna a watery smile. She did not cry but she felt a deep rumbling humiliation that left her wanting to bury her head in the ground and never emerge.

"I feel like a fool," Hermione admitted quietly.

"I guess it's better to feel like a fool than to actually be one," Luna replied.

Hermione puzzled over that for a second before smiling weakly. She waited for Luna to ask her what the Slytherins were talking about but she didn't. Luna was becoming one of Hermione's favorite people in the world. Even if the girl did ask, Hermione would have no idea how to answer. _She_ didn't even know what they were talking about. She had speculated that Narcissa Malfoy was interested in pairing her son with the Lamoureux heiress but she didn't think the woman would actively pressure her son into it. And the fact that he was sharing this information with his friends was the most embarrassing part of it!

Luna then wandered into a stall to do her business and Hermione moved to stand in front of the mirror. She stared at herself and wondered if she really did look 'barely tolerable'. Sure, when she didn't care to do her hair it was a little too wild and frizzy. She never wore makeup except for certain occasions but who had time for such things every day? Besides, she was fine with her face without makeup. Her skin was blemish free and when she got enough sleep she thought she looked rather nice. She looked down at her clothes. Her body was hidden by her layers of clothes but she had kept herself in shape for the war. She wasn't a gorgeous model or anything close but she was fit and she was strong enough to hold her own in a fight.

Hermione turned away from the mirror and crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter. So what if Malfoy didn't think she was attractive? It's not like she was trying to attract the conceited jerk anyway. He could think what he liked, it made no difference to her.

 _Blaise seemed to think she was attractive._

That piece of knowledge didn't make her feel any better and she refused to think on why, despite the fact that someone as handsome as Blaise thought she was attractive, she still felt horrible because the biggest git on the planet wasn't.

Luna flushed the loo and came out of her stall to wash her hands. She didn't say anything besides commenting on the bathroom stall graffiti.

When they left the lavatory they heard no voices as they made their way back to the main room. As they passed the hallway's sound barrier a flood of noise engulfed them.

The girls, instead of returning to the card room, decided to sit on one of the plush couches in the raised lounge area. There were a few people there but they paid them no mind as the girls took the empty couch on the right.

"Boys say the strangest things when they're together, don't they?" Luna mused all of a sudden.

Hermione looked at her, not knowing how to respond due to the fact that she really didn't want to be reminded of what they had said. She shrugged, trying to focus on something else, "It could be what they were smoking."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't believe Poppygreen has such an effect as strange ramblings."

"Poppygreen?" Hermione asked, not familiar with the word but recognizing it as a wonderful distraction.

Luna sat up, nodding, "Yes, it's the result of mixing Poppy with a rare kind of mint found in the deep forests. It has hallucinogenic properties but I've never heard of someone rambling silliness."

"How do you know so much about it?" Hermione was curious to know if too much Poppygreen was the result of Luna's peculiar character.

"My father wrote an article about it a few years ago for _The Quibbler_. It's rather interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so. How do you know they were smoking it?"

"I recognized the green smoke. It's illegal in parts of Europe though so I'd assume that's why they were smoking in secrecy."

Hermione was impressed. Luna was just chock-full of all sorts of surprises.

"Although that doesn't make much sense seeing as how this entire party is rather illegal as well," Luna continued earning an honest laugh from Hermione.

They spent the next few hours talking about Luna's father's research and recent articles of _The Quibbler_ and Hermione was glad for the different topic. She was almost convinced that she should subscribe to _The Quibbler_ as a sort of thank you.

After a while Hermione's eyes started to drift closed and she noticed the pub was thinning out as the night got later.

"What time is it?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Nearly one," a half-drunk Romilda Vane answered from her couch nearby where she was cuddled next to a handsome boy presumably from her year.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Nearly one?" she exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

Romilda jumped at the Head Girl's reaction but didn't say anything more. Luna blinked up at her sleepily.

"No wonder," the younger girl yawned.

Hermione looked around the pub. The card room's door was still closed. They were probably all still playing since she hadn't noticed anyone coming out.

"How are we supposed to get back into the castle without getting caught?" Hermione muttered in annoyance as a feeling of panic started to take hold. She hadn't planned on staying out this late and what if she missed her morning class tomorrow? She couldn't bear it!

She eyed the bartender from earlier, Rodney, handing a small item to a pair of students before they headed for the stairs that led back to the Pop-A-Door.

"Come on, Luna," she grabbed Luna's wrist and headed for Rodney.

The bartender looked up at them as they approached, "You two ready to leave?"

"Yes, we are, what were those-" Hermione was cut off when he held up a small silver bell with a deep rounded dish on top.

"This is a Dawdle Bell, another original-"

"-invention brought to you by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Hermione interrupted impatiently.

Unperturbed, Rodney grinned, "Precisely. It's a stealth device that, once turned on, will mask your footsteps and alert you to anyone nearby with malicious intent. Meaning anyone aiming to catch you out of bed, as Fred had put it."

Hermione couldn't help but feel impressed despite her rising panic. She took one bell and Luna another.

"And the twins are just giving these out?" Hermione asked incredulously, "For free?" She thought it strange that they were just passing these out when they continuously refused to give any discount to their own little brother.

Rodney shrugged, "They thought it'd be a nice gift to celebrate their new ventures into drink-making."

Slightly suspicious and wary of the Dawdle Bell, Hermione thanked him and headed up the stairs with Luna. The door at the top had a crescent moon window set in it that Hermione hadn't noticed earlier. Peeking through she saw the Hogwarts grounds overcast with moonlight. Deeming it safe she turned the doorknob and stepped onto grass with Luna following close behind.

The door closed shut behind them and as Hermione watched it faded away until only a thin outline remained in case she wanted to re-enter.

"Well," Hermione began as she turned towards Luna, "that was just full of fun wasn't it?"

"I guess that would depend on your take on what fun is," Luna replied seriously.

"I guess so," Hermione nodded, smiling as they both made their way across the expansive grounds towards the lit Hogwarts castle.

"How are you feeling after that Puggish Draught?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, "I feel quite normal."

Wondering what 'normal' was for Luna, Hermione didn't say anything more.

When they reached the stone steps leading up to the Entrance Hall doors, both girls activated the Dawdle Bell by twisting the rounded dish. To their delight two legs popped out of each bell and waddled a few feet in front of its respective person.

Hermione was expecting it to make some sort of noise seeing as it was a bell but it was completely silent. Exchanging a look with Luna, Hermione approached the Entrance Hall doors and pulled it open slightly.

Her bell whizzed past her and into the hall. Hermione followed it with Luna and her own bell following behind.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, have a good night," Luna replied as if they weren't sneaking around the castle after curfew.

Luna went down a hall to the right and Hermione took the staircase towards the back.

Her little Dawdle Bell hopped along with her and when she reached the next floor the faint sound of tinkling bells filled the air and Hermione realized it was her Dawdle Bell warning her. Feeling a rush of panic she practically dove behind a suit of armor. The bell waddled next to her feet and the tinkling stopped just as Filch rounded the corner. Mrs Norris's glowing yellow eyes could be seen near his feet as they passed Hermione's hiding spot but the cat didn't come to inspect.

"Quite uneventful tonight, isn't it, Mrs Norris," Filch commented with a hint of boredom.

His only response received was a 'meow' as they descended the staircase Hermione had just come up.

Sighing, Hermione crept out from behind the armor and continued down the hall to the next staircase. She was deterred a half an hour when the Dawdle Bell alerted her to Peeves who was throwing exploding dung bombs on the fourth floor. She had to wait until the staircases changed again before she found one that would take her to the fifth floor.

Ondine the mermaid was sleeping in her portrait and was incredibly irritated when Hermione woke her up to open.

"It's not like I need any sleep myself, oh no, not me, come any time at all hours of the night, it's no bother at all," Ondine ranted as she swished her tail causing bubbles to appear in waves.

"Alright, alright, sorry, Amortentia," Hermione snapped.

With a withering glare Ondine's portrait swung forward. Hermione rolled her eyes as she scooped up her Dawdle Bell and entered the Heads Common Room. The fireplace was dim with a few glowing ashes but other than that the room was dark and blessedly empty.

Relieved that she would suffer no more confrontations for the night Hermione hurried up to her room to get ready for bed. She wouldn't hit her pillow until nearly two in the morning but she felt content as she floated off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Well, that was a lot of happy reunions for Hermione. She hasn't been this happy since...well, I don't think she's been happy yet in this fic hahah. Sorry for the lack of Dramione interaction but I did manage to add in a bit of Draco savagery (throwing back to Pride and Prejudice wink wink) Can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Also, ohmygod Luna is so much fun to write! No wonder she was one of J.K. Rowling's faves. I really do think Luna and Hermione would make much better friends than Hermione and Ginny. Luna is Hermione's exact opposite and I feel like there is some checks and balances going on between those two. Luna brings a bit of wacky to Hermione's no-nonsense character and Hermione brings a bit of sanity to Luna's strangeness. I love those two!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**

 **Chapter title is from the song "Gone" by The Head and the Heart, my favorite band.**


End file.
